The Black Knight Chronicles: The Dark Ranger Saga
by BCGuy86
Summary: PRDT AU. Set 6 months after PRDT and PRNS crossover. The rangers have found themselves a new ally, or have they. What will this new player bring to the table. OCKira, TommyKim later on, IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO GET SOME REVIEWS ...CHAPTER 23 UP!
1. The Arrival

****

**AN: i dont own anything in this story, plz review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE - THE ARRIVAL**

**Tommy's Basement**

"The readings are off the chart." A young woman in her early twenties said while sitting at a computer, staring at a power signature unlike anything that she had ever seen.

"That can't be right, its way to high, and look it is moving all over the place Hailey. Are you sure that the readings aren't off. I mean everyone makes mistakes." The other man in the room said.

"Tommy… people make mistakes, my machines don't. But I will agree, these readings are high, very high." Hailey said, trying to hold back being offended from Tommy's earlier statement.

"How high is very high?"

"Well do you remember the readings the Abyss of Evil was giving us 6 months back," Tommy nodded. "Well these readings make those look like nothing."

You could see the concern in Tommy's eyes grow as he asked his next question, "Are these reading… evil energy?"

Hailey wanted to give a comforting comment, but all she could offer were the words that Tommy was dreading she would say, "I don't know…"

As Tommy and Hailey watched the monitors and the new readings come in one thing was clear this was going to be a long night.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS COMING FROM?" A reptilian creature roared from his throne.

"Master, we don't know anything. All the readings point to a massive buildup of power somewhere in the state, but every time we get a lock on it, the location changes,"

Before the woman clad in black leather could finish her sentence she fell to the floor in pain. It was a pain that she knew all too well. Lord Mesagog, her master was using his mental powers to punish her for her failure again.

"Master, I swear I am doing everything that I can, but it is almost like…"

"Almost like what?" Mesagog said while releasing his minion from his wrath.

"It's almost like, the energy knows its being tracked, and doesn't want us to know where its focal point is," She could feel her masters wrath about to return when she finished saying "But I am sure we will find it soon."

"For your sake Elsa, you had better." Mesagog said as he stormed out of his throne room.

Elsa was trying everything to capture that energy source for her master, whatever it was it was showing a kind of power that she had never even dreamed of.

**In the middle of the woods**

The sky was lit up with flashing lights and glowing areas all around the forest. It seemed like the world itself was being torn apart by this foreign power. Lightning started striking the ground in the area. The glowing areas starting becoming brighter and the effects were becoming more violent and devastating to the area. Suddenly it seemed like that area of the air opened up in a brilliant flash.

**Tommy's House**

"It's gone…." Hailey said staring at the once unstable power levels that the gauge once showed, now all the filled them was the normal boringness that they had gotten used to scanning.

"Power like that just doesn't disappear?" Tommy asked.

"No it doesn't."

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"Master the power surge in the area… well… it's gone." Elsa said quivering the thought of what her master would soon do to her.

"You had better have some better news to report or I don't think your future will be that bright." The enraged reptile, Lord Mesagog said.

"I do have some, there seemed to be two areas that the power culminated in, probably its last defense to throw anyone off who was scanning it."

"Send Tyrannodrones there… NOW!"

"Already done my lord, soon that power source will be yours." _Or I am dead_ Elsa thought to herself as her master dismissed her.

**In the middle of the woods**

It looked like a small tornado had landed where the storm culminated opening the tear in Earth. Below where the tear once was laid what at first glance would appear to be just a hunk of black rock, covered in black smoke. However as the smoke cleared you could see the shape of a man. It was hard to tell what he looked like; his body was covered in burn marks and ash.

The man slowly gained the strength to stand, looking around; he looked lost, almost like a tourist would on his first night of vacation.

As he stood there trembling in the nights cold, and out of breath from the trauma, all he could say in a weak and timid voice…

"Where am I?"


	2. New Faces

**AN:_I don't own anything, plz review and tell me what you think._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO – NEW FACES**

_Flashback_

"_Master, we found something." Elsa said hoping that her discovery would put her in good graces with Mesagog._

"_Interesting, very interesting indeed," Mesagog said while staring into his newly acquired stasis pod "Place it in our observation room, and keep me informed on its progress."_

_Elsa nodded in obedience and moved the stasis pod to a secure room deep within Mesagog's fortress._

_End Flashback_

**Hailey's Cyber Café**

It was only a few more days until spring break of there junior year was over for the ranger team. Sadly Mesagog had been keeping them busy almost every day during what was suppose to be there vacation with a variation of monsters and Tyrannodrones, the teens were really beginning to regret being power rangers.

Inside a girl was stringing her guitar while sitting down at a table. The girl was wearing a yellow ensemble and kind of gave off that Avril Lavigne-don't mess with me kind of vibe. While she was putting the final touches on her guitar she heard a very familiar voice in the background.

"Don't you ever put that thing down? It is the last Friday we have till we go back to school, why don't you enjoy yourself?" There was no mistaking that voice, Conner McKnight. Conner was the Red DinoThunder Ranger, though he never seemed to get that her guitar was like his soccer, something that she did that made her feel special.

"I've given up trying to explain things to him Kira, he just doesn't get it." Ethan said following Conner's statement. Ethan was the Blue DinoThunder Ranger, and out of the three was easily the brain of them.

"Where is Trent, wasn't he suppose to meet us here?" Kira asked.

"Who knows," Conner said while throwing his soccer ball up in the air over and over again "That kid always seems to be late." They all had a laugh at Conner's statement, while they waited for Trent's arrival.

"Hey guys sorry I am late," Trent, the White DinoThunder Ranger said as he walked in the room. Sadly his tardiness was something that the other rangers were becoming used to "My dad wanted me to do some work before I left."

The gang had gotten used to Trent's dad, Anton Mercer being a source of grief for Trent, so they usually didn't harass him too much about it. The Four teens were sitting around the table talking about what they wanted to do with their last few days of freedom, when Conner's cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID, it was Dr. O.

"Yea… we will be right there… yea we are on our way right now… be there soon."

Conner hung up the phone and there was a collective sigh at the table. Outside of Mesagog, Dr. O had been there number one source of grief this vacation. Dr. O had them running three a day practices almost every day. It wasn't like they had been struggling lately or showing any signs of slacking off. So needless to say they were confused as to why there teacher and Black DinoThunder Ranger was being so hard on them when all that they seemed to be doing was kicking some monster butt.

**Tommy's Basement**

The team had fallen in and was waiting to see what Dr. O had in store for them today. As if three a day practices hadn't been bad enough, he had seemed to be making the practices more difficult and at times dangerous for them.

"Team, you've been doing great, but you need to step your game up a notch. I am seeing sloppy mistakes and horrible technique that we can't afford to have," The team let out another sigh as they listened to what Dr. O had to say "Now I know you can do better than this, so take the tunnel and follow the instructions left for you… dismissed."

The rangers moved out and headed towards the forest for their practice session. Though Tommy was not the red ranger, he was a mentor… a Zordon for this new team if you will. He respected Conner's role as the leader, but knew that he had the experience to help the team become even stronger. Tommy sat at the desk staring at the computer monitor, he still had not told them about the events of the night a month ago, the power surge in the area. Maybe if he had they would understand his reasoning for such a tight training regiment. He tossed back and forth often about telling them, but what good would that do, they had a lot on their plate already, there was no need to worry them over this, not yet at least. He did know one thing though, sooner or later it would be something that they would have to deal with, and it was just a matter of time.

**The Rangers Training Ground**

There training in the past week had gone from hard to dangerous. All the safeties had been removed, and the time for pulling punches was over. They were fighting modified Tyrannodrones on a setting that they had never done before. Usually when they fought Tyrannodrones they could easily take four or five on a piece. However with the new difficulty they had been set on they could barely take one on let alone four or five.

Conner was fighting one of the Tyrannodrones, and trying to give his 100 best, but he couldn't shake this feeling that he was being watched. He knew that Dr. O had cameras in the woods but this was something else, something new. Conner rolled to avoid being hit by the Tyrannodrones strike. Then when he came to his feet he could have sworn he saw someone standing behind the Tyrannodrone, off in the distance. Conner couldn't make out anything, all he saw was a person in a brownish-dirty cloak that covered his entire head and body watching him. Conner closed his eyes tightly trying to make sure he wasn't imagining this cloaked figure, when Conner looked back again, he was gone. Before Conner had a chance to react he was struck down from the Tyrannodrone he was fighting.

"Conner!" Trent yelled as he jumped in front of his fallen leader, holding the Tyrannodrone back, "What are you doing, get your head in the fight?"

Conner didn't even have time to respond when the drones shut done and a voice came over there morphers, "Return to base… NOW."

**Tommy's Basement**

"What was that, what the hell was that?" Tommy scolded them while they stood in front of him.

"Have you guys forgotten everything that we have been over, power means nothing if you don't have technique," Tommy walked up and down them, looking more disappointed at them with each passing second "You all can do so much better than this…"

Before Dr. O could finish up his statement Conner stepped forward, "It was my fault Dr. O, I was distracted from the training, I am sorry."

"Sorry, that is all you have to say? What if that had been a real fight, what if someone had gotten hurt because of your loss of concentration."

"I thought I saw someone in the woods, a man."

"Conner I have every inch of that forest under surveillance, if there was a fly there I would know about it," He started to regain his composure and continued "You know what I have been riding you guys hard lately, take the weekend off. As long as there isn't an attack from Mesagog, I don't want to see you guys here till school on Monday, is that clear?"

The team smiled in agreement, "Now get out of here." Tommy concluded.

The team walked up the steps talking about what they were going to do with a whole weekend without training. "I am so catching up on my video game time." Ethan said

"I plan to work on some art, FINALLY!" Trent said as everyone laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I think I am just going to sleep, I can't remember the last time I did that." Another laugh erupted from everyone as Kira stated her plans for the weekend. Conner on the other hand was just walking with the others thinking. _Did I make the guy up, I mean I have been training really hard, between my ranger responsibilities I guess I could have just made him up_, Conner thought to himself. As the team got in there individual cars, and said good night the same thoughts still plagued Conner's mind.

**Conner's Room**

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Conner just couldn't sleep. His thoughts were still on the events that had taken place earlier that day. _Did I make him up?_ He knew that it made much more sense that he was just over stressed and needed some time off, but still there was this feeling in his gut that told him that he wasn't wrong and that there was someone there. There was one thing that worried Conner though, if there was someone there why, and why was he watching the rangers train?

**AN: _Hi guys, I know these first few chapters might be boring, but they are setting the scene for the story. Just review and let me know what you think._**


	3. Schools Now In Session

**AN: i dont own anything, plz review.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 – SCHOOLS NOW IN SESSION**

**Reefside High School**

It was the first day back from spring break, and the mood in the high school was gloomy to say the best. None of the students wanted to be walking the halls of Reefside High. By the aura that the students were giving off you would swear that this was the worst day of their young lives.

"Hey, Ethan slow down man." Conner yelled from across the hall.

Ethan was paying no attention to his "partner in crime" as he would often say and continued walking down the hall playing his hand held game.

"Ethan, didn't you hear me?" Conner said as he caught up to Ethan and put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. It must have startled him, because when Ethan felt the touch he jerked quickly to see who it was and dropped his game. "Dude that was my favorite game… I was just about to beat it too." Ethan said in a whiny voice.

"Sorry man, but what did you do with your weekend?" Conner said as Ethan bent down to pick up the shattered remains of his game. "You're looking at what I did." Ethan said with sadness filling his voice.

Ethan's mourning was cut short when the bell to first period rang through out the halls. He wanted to stay longer and weep over all his lost progress on his game, but being late to Dr. O's class was not an option.

**Dr. O's Classroom**

Ethan and Conner entered Dr. O's class just as the tardy bell was ringing and they quickly took their seats next to Trent and Kira as Dr. O began his days lecture. As the hour progressed more and more of the students began to lose interest in what their teacher was talking about, it wasn't that Dr. O was a boring teacher it was just that most students realized the lack of relevance that dinosaur bones have on the real world. As the class was released at the end of the hour, Dr. O called the rangers to the front of the class to talk to them before second period.

"Rangers, sense school is back in session we will be cutting our training down to one every other day. We don't need any more accidents like we had on Friday, do we?" Tommy said looking at Conner as he made his comment. "You guys can go now."

As the four teens made their way down the hall, the group of them slowly went their separate ways for second period, leaving Kira to face the biggest challenge of her junior year alone, Advanced English.

**Mrs. Fulton's Room 2nd hour**

Kira had been dreading second period sense she returned to school. See Kira was one of the best when it came to Social Studies, Science, or even Math classes; however there was something about Advanced English that made her quiver with fear. There was too much left to interpretation, too much which was all in the sodalities of how you read pieces of literature. Kira liked and did well on all her other subject's because they gave her definite answers, not interpretations.

She could see Mrs. Fulton eyeing her as she walked into the room. It had to be about the test the class had taken before break, Kira knew she hadn't done well, but with the eyes that Mrs. Fulton was giving her she must have done really bad. She was about to pass out the test when suddenly a new voice came from the door way.

"Is this Mrs. Fulton's Advanced English class?" The boy asked.

"Why yes and you are?" Mrs. Fulton responded in her nicest teacher voice.

"Andrew James."

"Well you may take a seat," Mrs. Fulton pointed to the seat behind Kira seat "Class this is our new student, Andrew James, a senior from… well it doesn't really say where you are from." She finished giving Andrew the time to chime in.

"I am from Michigan." He said very nonchalantly.

"Well isn't that nice, well we are happy to have you, I am sure you will fit right in, now class before we start today's lesson I am going to hand back your test from before break," She said as she started to hand back the test "Some of you did really well, others not so well." Mrs. Fulton finished as Kira got back her test. _I sixty-five percent, how am I going to come back from this?_

Kira zoned out for the entire class, all she could think about was the sixty-five percent, and how she needed to do better for the rest of the semester if she wanted that A in the class. Unfortunately Kira had what happens to every zoned out student, they get called on to answer a question.

"Ms. Ford, Ms. Ford… are you paying attention or not?"

Suddenly Kira snapped back to reality, and realized that she was on the spot light and she hadn't even known they had opened their books yet. She could feel the eyes of the entire room looking at her, and she had no idea what she was going to say. Kira was about to admit defeat and say the dreaded words that get shame for the period, "I don't know."

However before she could get the words off that new voice which had been introduced today and said, "What he is trying to say is that, human struggle is the predominate theme of humanity. That it is our desire for power that changes us from good hearted to corrupt people."

The entire class room went silent, even Mrs. Fulton was at a stun of the right words to say, she had never had a student answer a question with such articulation and emotion. "That is correct," Was all that Mrs. Fulton could say about her new student's insite into the works of William Shakespear.

As the lecture continued Kira quickly wrote a note to the new boy behind her thanking him for bailing her out earlier. The boy sent no response only paid attention to the teacher as she continued her lecture. The bell rang and Kira tried to get out of there before Mrs. Fulton stopped her and asked her to take a seat.

"You are in all the advanced classes, your grades are all A's except for this class." She looked through Kira's grades looking more and more disappointed as she turned each page. "You are the kind of girl that has unlimited possibilities, I don't want to fail you, but if you don't do something I am going to have to, have you thought about seeing a tutor? Anything."

"I can't go see a tutor I have too many after school activities."

"Well if I don't see these grades come up, and then I will have to call in your parents." Kira didn't want or need that right now, but there had to be another option outside of an official tutor.

It was them that she saw that new student Andrew walking out of the class room. She suddenly got a really good idea, Andrew.

"Wait hold up, please just wait… WAIT!" Kira yelled as it echoed down the hallway attracting all of the student bodies of the area.

"Wait, I just need to ask you something," Kira said as she was trying to catch up to the new student, Andrew James "Do I even know you?"

"Yea, I am Kira Ford; I am in your first hour." Andrew nodded "Ok I need your help Andrew, I need you to tutor me." He was taken back a step, why would a girl talk to the new guy, and why was it this girl that had to.

"I don't know, I am new here… and I still need to learn my way around this place, and doesn't this school have tutors." Andrew said trying to sway Kira out of him tutoring her.

"Well yea, but… they only tutor right after school and I am… busy."

"I don't even know the material Kira, I really don't know if I can help you."

Kira could tell that he was desperately trying to think of reasons that he wasn't the right man for the job. "In class you gave one of the best explanations for what a passage in Shakespear meant, and don't tell me that was a lucky guess. You know your stuff, and I need your help… please."

Andrew looked into her eyes, and could see the desperation. "Fine, when do you want to start?"

"Today," Kira quickly stated "At Hailey's Cyber Café, how does around 4:30pm sound?"

Andrew thought for a minute, _None of this sounds good, Andrew what the hell are you doing… this is not a good move, it's your first day, YOUR FIRST DAY_. "Good, do you have directions there?"

Kira had almost forgotten that people didn't always know where Hailey's Cyber Café was, it was weird to think that for her debating how much time she spent there. "Yea, here," She said as she grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack and wrote down the intersection and how to get there from the school. "If you need any other directions, this is my cell."

"Ok I will see you at 4:30 then Kira." Andrew said as he walked away.

The rest of the day went on as pretty normal; the four rangers sat and had lunch together. All of them talking about their first day back and how their classes were more difficult than they remembered them being. Kira even mentioned her study session with Andrew to the guys, big mistake.

"Kira's got a boyfriend." Conner said

"No I don't, he is just a nice guy who is helping me not fail." Kira responded.

"Yea Conner, Kira doesn't have a boyfriend, she just has a crush." Ethan chimed in, as the entire table broke out into laughter.

Kira however was not laughing, "Way to be jerks guys." She said as we picked up her tray and left the table. Conner thought about going after her, but the team knew that sometimes it was best to just let Kira calm down.

Kira left the lunchroom, trying to calm herself down in the hallway. She was used to the hazing that she got from the guys sometimes, but today just wasn't one of the days she wanted to put up with it. Kira hated feeling the urge to cry, but then she felt something. She could swear that someone was watching her; she could feel the pressure of unwanted eyes on her. The feeling was beginning to freak her out a bit, so she re-gathered her things and headed back into the cafeteria. Being hazed was better than being spooked out any day of the week.

As Kira left the hallway all was quiet, there was no one there, only the shadows. But the shadows can hold secrets, as these shadows held a person in a brown cloak that covered ever part of his body for that he was hidden from view of the world. Not a word was said by this man; he only looked at his surroundings and faded back into the shadows.

**Hailey's Cyber Café**

"Where is he, it is almost 4:30, he isn't blowing me off?" Kira said quietly.

Conner and Ethan were at a table on the other side of the room, snickering at Kira alone at the table, while Trent worked his shift waiting tables. Then in the main doors appeared Andrew. He was a taller man, with longer than average straight black hair; he had a goatee, and wore a black leather jacket.

"Hey, I thought you were going to blow me off for a minute there." Kira said in a jokingly voice.

"Remember new in town," Andrew said oblivious to the joke Kira had just made "Got lost half a dozen times getting here."

"Andrew it was…. Never mind, where we get start." Kira replied.

Andrew pulled out a bunch of books and started tutoring Kira in the fine points of literature. He made it really easy to understand she was actually beginning to understand some of it. "You're a musician, right?" Andrew said trying to make a point.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Well, think about poetry. Poetry is just lyrics without music, and all that you will get out of the music is what you put in it. That goes the same for literature; you have to look for what the author is feeling, as well as what he is saying." Andrew concluded trying to make his point.

"I think I get it, kind of, so it's like…." Kira was cut off when a beeping noise and a yellow flash started coming from her arm band.

"Wow, cool watch, where did you get it from?" Andrew said in awe of the big gem that was on her arm.

"I got it from my, aunt… but I have to go, I shouldn't be too long. Thanks for the lesson, got to run, bye." Kira said as she and three other teens left the café in a hurry.

As soon as they all left Hailey's Cyber Café he clicked a button on his watch, pulled out a little black book from his coat pocket and wrote down a time. "Not bad." He said as he got up and left the café. Andrew had more important things to attend to than sitting at a café waiting for Kira to get back.

**Middle of a gravel pit**

"Hailey are you sure that this is where the monster was coming from?" Tommy said.

"Wait, the signal… it's gone, but that would mean. IT IS A TRAP!" Hailey said over the intercom system.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Tyrannodrones, there had to at least be 100 of them. "Back to back formation." Tommy said.

The five rangers stood back to back as they engaged the Tyrannodrones. The rangers training was paying off as the finer points of fighting and team work were becoming second nature to them. It took some time, but eventually the rangers were able to defeat there trap.

"Who is that?" Trent said as he looked up on the ledge above them.

"That's him, the guy from the woods!" Conner yelled, finally seeing proof that the mysterious figure was not something from his imagination.

The man said not a word, but put back a device he was holding out and walked away. "Wait, who are you?" Yelled Ethan as the rangers raced up the ledge to see who the spectator was.

"He's gone." Tommy added in, as they were surveying the area looking for the man in the brown cloak. Who was this man, what was that device, and why was he watching the rangers?

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"I don't get it; the rangers were tired from the trap, why didn't we finish them?" Elsa said, curious as to the motives of her master's actions.

"Because," Mesagog said rising from his chair "Our new ally, wants to know everything about his new enemies, for he can prepare himself."

Mesagog and Elsa walked down to a room, with only a monitor, desk, and chair. Inside of this room was man watching footage of the rangers training sessions and there fight earlier in the day. He stared watching his opponents every move, there every strength, but most importantly, there every weakness.

"Soon," The mysterious man said as he watched the footage roll over and over again, "Very soon."

**AN: Hey, this chapter will end all of the major introducing that I had to do; now we can start really moving with the plot. I wouldn't mind a few reviews to get me motivated though, plz review update ASAP**


	4. A New World

**CHAPTER 4 – A New World**

**Tommy's Basement**

"Ok someone has got to tell me what we just saw, because I am tripping'." Ethan said as all the rangers walked back into Tommy's Basement hoping that Hailey would have the answers.

"I wish I could give you guys some kind of answer, but I don't know anymore than you do." Hailey's words provided little comfort to the team.

"What if Zeltrax is back?" Conner said stating an obvious concern.

"What if it is some kind of new monster?" Trent said adding his own concerns to the mix.

Tommy could see where this was going, he could see the young team beginning to scare themselves into a panic, "I want you guys to get out of here, we dodged a bullet today, no need to worry ourselves anymore than we have to. If we find anything we will let you know." Tommy said.

As the rangers filed out back to there normal lives, Tommy let down his everything will be alright face and went back to Hailey, "You're a good actor Tommy," she said while still looking at readings from the screen, then while looking up said, "I almost believed that you aren't worried about whatever it was you guys saw today."

All Tommy could do was a slight grin, because she was right, he was worried.

_Flashback_

_Six fearless teens stood in front on the edge of the ruins of a city. To the horizon stood an army bent on destroying what was left of the city, there home._

"_Remember… to the last breath, not a moment sooner." The one teen, clad in black robes said._

_The rest just nodded there heads, no other words needed to be said, they all knew what they had to do. They all drew out there weapons, they could all feel the ground shake as there enemy grew near._

_The one teen wearing red robes, looked over to his friends, "Lets not make them wait any longer."_

_With those words the six teens charged forward, to whatever end it may bring._

_End Flashback_

_  
**Somewhere in Reefside**_

Kira was walking around a bit before going back home. Though she was trying not to, all she could do was think about what had happened earlier, what if Mesagog did have a new monster, what if he was more powerful than the others they had fought before? Kira hated having all these thoughts, she often worried that she was the only one who did. However it came with the job, and even with the added stress it was worth it.

"Earth to Kira, can you even hear me?" Andrew said, snapping Kira out of her train of thought, "I have been calling your name sense I saw you a block or so ago."

"Oh I am sorry, just got a lot on my mind." Kira replied trying to be kind to the new tutor that she had to bail out on.

"It is ok; I was beginning to think that you were mad at me."

Kira laughed wondering why it would matter if she were mad, but also that the guy who she bailed out on while he was helping her would think that she was mad at him. "No Andrew, if anything I would completely understand if you were mad at me for leaving you like that."

"No it is ok, it gave me time to get some lay of the land, and I am beginning to find that Reefside is very interesting."

"Well I am glad that you didn't just think I was weird just leaving like that."

"No I figured that you had something important to do."

Kira was glad that he understood, even the friends that she had for years did not understand her disappearing with no real reason. Andrew and Kira walked around and continued talking, at first it was just about homework. Then it started to get personal like what the other one was interested in, plans after Reefside.

"How about your parents, they must be nice?" Kira said realizing that Andrew hadn't even mentioned his parents.

"They died, along time ago." You could see the look on Andrew's face change, almost like that question brought him back to reality, "After they died, my uncle adopted me and brought me here."

Kira felt like such an idiot, even if she didn't know, somehow she felt as if she should have. The air was filled with silence; Kira was afraid of bringing up something painful for Andrew again, and he was too scared to talk about anything having to do with his past. Kira realized that throughout all there walking, they had ended up right in front of her house.

"Well… this is my stop." She said timidly.

"Oh, this is your house… it's nice." Andrew added. Kira was waiting to hear something more, that he had a great time talking, or some small gesture. Truth be told Andrew wanted to say more, but fear is a great inhibitor.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, I guess." She said as she started towards her house. Kira started to unlock her door.

"Kira," Andrew said, prompting Kira to turn around, "I had a really nice time talking to you."

Kira said nothing, but smiled and entered her house. Once she was inside Andrew let out a sigh of relief. Andrew's thoughts began to plague him, what are you doing you idiot, this was not the plan, and Andrew this is only going to complicate things. He stood for only a minute more before starting the walk home. There were two things that he didn't like about his new home; the monster attacks, and the fact that things were getting complicated very quickly.

**Tommy's Basement**

It was beginning to get to Hailey, not figuring out anything about the ranger's unwanted guest._I just don't get it, none of my scans show anything, how can that be?_ She rubbed her eyes, it was getting late. There was nothing that she could do if she fell asleep. Then just as Hailey was about to turn off the computers, one of her test started beeping.

_"_This can't be right, there is no way."

Upstairs Tommy sat in his living room. Tommy found the night to be bitter-sweet; it gave him time to relax without having to worry about the teaching, his ranger duties, or anything else. However, he also had time to think about his life._Don't open the end table Tommy; you know you don't want to._ Deciding whether or not look at the picture had become a nightly ritual, but every night the ending was the same. Tommy opened the end table and looked at the picture. He stared for only a moment and then put it back where it belonged, out of site from anyone else.

**Reefside High School**

"Is the big soccer player going to cry?" Ethan said mocking Conner in his predicament.

"Knock it off Ethan." Conner replied with anger creeping up in his voice.

"Conner, you would be doing the same thing if it happened to him." Trent added in trying to be the voice of reason.

"What happened to who?" Kira asked having just met up with the rest of the guys.

Everyone got quiet; Ethan and Trent knew that even mentioning it in public was probably pushing it too far. "I am failing math, and if I don't bring up my grades I can't play soccer."

"I am sure if you apply yourself Conner you can at least bring your grade up enough to play soccer." Kira said trying to be sincere while holding back the laughter at the same time.

Conner could see the smile beginning to crack through, and sarcastically added "Well Kira some of us don't have our own personal 'study buddy'… now do we?" Conner nodded his head.

Kira looked behind, to see Andrew walking towards them, "Listen, don't embarrass me. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all!" Kira pointed at all of them, then turned and walked towards Andrew.

"Andrew, I want you to meet some friends of mine." She led Andrew and then went down the line and introduced them all, "Andrew, this is Conner, Ethan, and Trent. Guys, this is Andrew, the guy who is helping me in English."

Kira could see that Conner was boiling over wanting to say something that would embarrass her, "Well, I have got to go… take care of… things." Conner said and started walking towards the lunch room.

"Yeah, I think I will go help you with those things bro." Ethan said following in Conner's lead.

"Well, three is company." Trent added leaving just Andrew and Kira.

Kira was trying to hold back the blush that she could feel coming on from her friends just leaving her like that. "I don't think your friends like me very much?"_Thank god, _Kira thought_he thinks they just left because they don't like him._

"Oh I am sure they like you, like they said, they have things to do." Kira gave a slight cackle trying to play the awkward situation of her friends leaving them alone off as nothing.

"Yeah, well if you say so. How do you think you did on the quiz we had in Ms. Fulton's"

"Oh, I think I did pretty well on it, this was the first time I actually understood the material I was testing on."

Before Andrew could say anything a voice from behind called Kira, it was Ms. Fulton. "Kira, I took a special interest in your quiz and decided to grade it first," Ms. Fulton could see the look of anticipation on Kira's face, "And I knew you could do it, 91, third highest grade in the class."

Kira couldn't hold back the smile, "Well, whatever you did differently this time, keep it up." She said as she left Andrew and Kira to there conversation.

"I don't believe it, Andrew I got a 91!" Kira said as she gave Andrew a tight hug, "and it is all because of you."

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "Kira I only helped you relate to the material, you already had all the knowledge in that head of yours."

There was once again a silence between the two, both smiling._Kira, what are you doing, he is your tutor, maybe a friend. You can ask a friend to get a cup of coffee; there is no awkwardness in that._ "Andrew, maybe after school we could go and have some coffee?_"_

_"_What, do you need more help in English?"

"Well, I thought that we didn't have to hang out when I need help for class."

Andrew was starting to get idea of what she was saying, "You mean like a date?" The moment the words left his mouth he could tell that he hurt her feelings, "That's not what I meant Kira."

"No, Andrew I think that is exactly what you meant, I will see you later." Andrew could see her eyes watering up when she walked passed him to go to her next class. He wanted to say something, but even with all of his knowledge of literature, nothing seemed to be right.

**On There Way to Tommy's Basement**

The rangers were on there way to Tommy's house to meet up with him and Hailey to go over any new information that they might have on there surprise visitor. All the teens were anxious to take the shroud out of this mystery, "You think Hailey found out anything?" Trent voicing what they were all thinking.

"Come on it is Hailey, of course they found something, and she is a genius." Ethan said supporting his long time mentor. They all wanted Ethan to be right, the look that Hailey had earlier left many to wonder if there was any new information on the man in the cloak. Kira was trying to pay attention, but her mind was still on Andrew and what he said to her earlier in the day, you mean like a date? She didn't mean like a date, but the fact that he was so… shocked by it made her so angry.

_"_How about you tell us what is bothering you, is it about Andrew, listen just realize that you can do better and move on." Conner said trying to open Kira up a little.

"This isn't about Andrew," Kira said, unfortunately Conner was right this was about Andrew, "I don't want to talk about it ok?"

Conner could tell from the look on Kira's face and the pain in her eyes that this was a subject probably left for another time. The gang went on talking about other subjects while Kira mostly kept to herself, then out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she say Andrew behind a tree, "Andrew?" She whispered.

Kira turned her head to get a closer look, but when she looked over in the area again he was gone, that is if he was even there to begin with. The guys realized that Kira was about ten paces behind them and went to go check to see if she was alright.

"Kira, you ok?" Trent said as they got closer.

BOOM!

The ground flashed from the ray that hit mere feet away from them, they all turned there heads to see a man holding out his arm, a man in a brown cloak, the man from yesterday. "What do you want?" Conner yelled while helping his team mates up from the ground.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man said in a deeper voice, "Guess you'll just have to beat it out of me." Before another word could be said, the man ran off to the woods, with the rangers in pursuit.

The rangers ran after him, they knew that they were being led somewhere, but they had to know who this new guy was. The problem was, he was faster than them, they soon lost sight of him, and they looked around trying to see or hear any thing that could lead them to him.

"Rangers, don't go any further." A man in a cloak appeared from what seems out of nowhere.

The rangers lined up in a line formation, "Yeah, we don't take orders from people who shoot at us."

"That wasn't me; trust me you don't want to find the man who did this to you." The man said

All the rangers knew the man was lying, how many men in cloaks could there be in Reefside. "Yeah right, if you're not him, then you won't mind if we look for him do you?" Conner said sarcastically.

The man's voice changed tone when he spoke again, "I am afraid I can't let you do that."

"Try and stop us." Trent added.

"Ready guys," Conner said, they all nodded, "DinoThunder, power up, HA!" They all yelled

The DinoThunder rangers stood in front of the man. Then the man threw his cloak to the ground to reveal something the rangers would have never expected. A man wearing a ranger outfit similar to the Gold Zeo Ranger, but a different helmet, "Guys we can take him, lets go." Conner said as they rushed there opponent.

Conner attacks first throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which this opponent is able to deflect. The man then grabs Conner's arm and says, "Is that all you got, boy." Then he throws Conner aside to deal with the two in blue and yellow. They come at him with a team combination of kicks hoping to throw him off his balance. Unfortunately the man side steps and counters all of them, and eventually sends two kicks there way which send them flying across the ground.

"You're good in hand to hand, but let's see how you try against this, Drago Sword." Trent yells as he charges the man, hoping to succeed where the others failed.

"Sword of Valor." The man yelled and met Trent in his charge. Though the White Dino Ranger showed potential, he was no match for his opponent and was quickly sent to the ground.

The man raised his sword presumably to land a critical blow on Trent, "No!" Kira yelled running at him with her Ptera Grips. The man reacted quickly, disarming her and landing a kick to the legs sending her to the ground next to Trent.

"Pathetic." The man said, then grabbed a white orb from his belt, threw it to the ground, which created a brilliant light that blinded the rangers, when they could see again, he was gone.

"Power down," Conner said, and then went over to Trent and Kira, "Guys I think we got problems on our hands."

**Clearing In The Forest**

_"_I know your hear, where are you?" The ranger man yelled out.

"Don't yell I can always hear you, Black Knight." The man in the cloak said.

"How are you here, its impossible?" The Black Knight said getting closer.

"Haven't you learned anything, nothing impossible."

"So are you working with Mesagog?"

The man in the cloak started laughing, "For now, need to get my foot hold here."

You could see the anger filling the Black Knights body, he was practically shaking as he spoke, "I'm not going to let you do this, it won't be the same it…"

"Like you did last time," The man interrupted the Black Knight, "I don't think you get it, this is a whole new world, and I am going to do exactly what I did last time, so prepare yourself for a world of hurt."

The Black Knight couldn't even form a coherent sentence as the man in the cloak started to walk away. "Next time I see you, it will put our last battle to shame."

___Flashback_

___There was smoke everywhere; the final stand of the six teens was at hand. They fought valiantly against there opponent who out numbered them greatly._

_"__Look, there is he is over there." The man in blue robes yelled over to the Black Knight._

___There the Black Knight saw, the right hand of evil, a warrior that until recently was thought to be legend due to the fact that no opponent had ever lived long enough to tell of him, the Dark Ranger._

_"__Come face me Black Knight," The Dark Ranger yelled from across the battlefield, "Let me see this worlds best."_

___With that the two warriors charged at each other._

___End Flashback_

The Black Knight wished that this was all a dream, but he knew better, his worst fear had followed him, his nemesis, the Dark Ranger.

**Kira's House**

Kira slowly opened the door as to not wake her parents, it was late and after the fight that she had just been through she was in no mood to explain her self. She slowly made her way to her room. Once she got in there she just laid on her bed looking at the bruised shoulder that she would have to cover up for the next week. Whoever this new enemy was, he knew how to fight better than all of them, and that didn't baud well for her or her friends.

Then suddenly her mind shifted to Andrew, she hated thinking about the situation, she knew that she was over thinking it, and she hated it too. There were a million reasons why he didn't want a date with her; a girlfriend waiting for him, he was still in shock from the change of scenery. But it still didn't change the fact that it hurt.

**Just Outside The Forest**

Andrew just sat there on a rock, he knew that there were a million things that he should be thinking about, but one thing sat on his mind above all the others, Kira. She was just a girl, but something about her made his mind linger on there earlier conversation, Andrew, maybe after school we could go and have some coffee? There was just so many things that Andrew still had to face, so many demons that he hadn't let go of, was it fair to put her through all of that. Then all the sudden he laughed, Andrew was thinking about something Kira said during there study session. "Oh, my god…"

Andrew looked at his watch and started running.

**Kira's House**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Kira heard someone banging on the door; she looked up at her clock and wondered who it could be at this hour. She got her night robe on and went to answer the door. She was surprised when she opened it to find Andrew out of breath standing at her doorstep.

"Before you say anything… I am sorry," Kira was still speechless from seeing Andrew there at this time at night, "You don't know me, but I have a long track record of hurting people that I get close to. I know that this reason is as old as time, but when I acted shocked; it wasn't you, it was me. There are so many moments that I wish I could relive and do things differently, so I am asking you for that moment back… I want you to ask me for coffee."

Kira just stood there, holding back the tears; she was still hurt from what he said earlier, but Andrew had come all the way to her house to apologize and to ask for another chance. "Andrew, would you like to have coffee with me sometime." Kira said with a smile on her face.

"I would love to."

**Tommy's Basement**

Hailey was still sitting at her computer comparing readings when she yelled up to Tommy, "Get down here, you have to see this."

"What did you find out Hailey?" Tommy said as he approached Hailey.

"These are three power signatures that the computer took." Hailey told Tommy as she pointed to the individual power signatures.

"They are all the guy the rangers fought today, right."

"These three signatures are from three separate occasions; the first is from today, the second from the guy that you all saw yesterday…"

"And the third?" Tommy said with increasing intrigue.

"From the power surge we saw about a month ago."

* * *

**A/N: PLZ review, good or bad... let me know if i should keep going... thx**


	5. Secrets Revealed, Part 1

**CHAPTER 5 – Secrets Revealed, Part 1**

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"Don't make the mistake in thinking me a patient man, I'm not." Mesagog said to his newest ally, the Dark Ranger.

The Dark Ranger could hear the frustration in Mesagog's voice, not that he cared at all. "I told you; I want to know my enemy, and very soon I will know enough to begin." The Dark Ranger said nonchalantly.

"Soon… I have been waiting for over a month, all you have done is watch tapes of there fights and training. I have been patient enough." Mesagog's voice was booming in the room, he was finding his new ally to be as helpful as his last, Lothor.

The Dark Ranger moved closer to Mesagog's throne and started speaking, "Be patient just a little bit longer, soon both of our enemies will be nothing more than a bad memory, and this world will be ours," the Dark Ranger pulled some blue prints out and handed them to Mesagog, "Here this should keep you busy till I am ready, I think you will find it very useful."

The Dark Ranger started walking towards his quarters when Mesagog spoke again, "You had better be worth all of this patience," he put down the blue prints as he finished his words, "I would hate to have to end our partnership."

A slight laugh came from the Dark Ranger, _End our partnership… by the time you want to end it; well it will be too late for you._

**Reefside High School**

It had been nearly a month sense Andrew and Kira had there first date, and things were going great. With the exception of there few run-ins with the Black Knight, Kira was truly happy with her life. Anyone could see there happiness as they walked down the hall hand in hand, as they normally did while together. It had taken a while, but Conner, Ethan, Trent, and even Dr. Oliver had all warmed up to Andrew.

"Hey Conner, man great game last night, you were amazing." Andrew said as him and Kira met up with the guys before class.

"Thanks man, I was glad that you all could make it, meant a lot to me." Conner replied thanking all of his friends for there support in his extra curricular.

They all started talking about there plans for the weekend, Andrew looked up realizing that he had to start heading out if he wanted to make it to first hour on time, "Kira, sweetie, I got to go… I will meet up with you at Hailey's ok?" Andrew said as he grabbed his math book out of his back pack.

"Ok, talk to you later honey." Kira said, and tried to lean in for a kiss. Andrew quickly replied with avoiding the kissing gesture, gave her a hug and headed off for class.

"Looks like Kira is still getting shot down from there boyfriend." Ethan said, hazing her friend. The sad truth of it was, even though they had been officially going out for about a month, Andrew still hadn't kissed her, not even on the cheek. Kira was beginning to think that she wasn't attractive.

"Ethan, I got an idea how about you talk to me again when you actually get a girlfriend." Kira replied bringing some hazing of her own.

Trent and Conner nearly busted out into laughter, mostly out of surprise that Kira would make such a comment to Ethan.

"Ouch, well with that I am out of here, I don't want to be late for class." Ethan said as he and Trent made there way to there first hour class.

Kira was about to say goodbye to Conner when he said, "Hey Kira you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Sure Conner," Kira said concerned about what her friend wanted to talk about, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's just walk to first hour why we talk, ok?"

They walked towards there first class as Kira could see that Conner was trying to find the right words to say what he was thinking so intently about. "Conner," Kira said as she put her hand on Conner's shoulder, "Anything that is wrong, you can talk to me about, you're my friend."

Conner was happy that Kira thought of him as a friend, but this topic required perfect wording, "You're happy aren't you?"

Kira didn't want to brag, but given everything that was going on in her life; with the monster attacks, the stress of school and ranger duties it was amazing that there was any one person that was able to make her smile, and Andrew did that. "Yeah Conner I am happy, where are you going with this, you really are freaking me out."

The fact that Kira was so happy made this subject even more painful for Conner to bring up to her. "I just don't want you to get too attached to Andrew that is all."

Conner's words felt like a knife going into her, "Why would you say something like that to me," Kira said as her eyes began to water "That isn't even funny Conner."

"I am not joking Kira; but have you thought about where this is going, at all?" Conner said firmly.

"What do you mean 'where this is going'?" Kira's voice had changed from one of sadness to one of anger.

"Listen, I wish things were as simple for us as they were for everyone else, but there not Kira, and the truth of the matter is, you can't tell him everything about yourself. There are always going to be secrets that you have to keep…"

"So what I can't have a relationship because I am a ranger," Kira said, violently interrupting Conner's sentence, "is that what you are saying?"

"No… yes… I don't know. The truth of the matter is this; if you think you can stay in a long term relationship with this guy without telling about all of your extracurriculars, then I think you are seriously kidding yourself."

Kira was tongue tied, she hated even thinking about what Conner had just said, but the truth of the matter was he was right; she couldn't just lie to him forever, it wasn't fair. Conner looked at Kira and could almost see the thoughts going through her head, "Kira, I know it sucks not being able to tell someone what it is we do but…"

"Why can't we," Kira said once again interrupting Conner, "I mean, why can't I tell him?"

Conner sighed, "You know why you can't tell him. It isn't fair to drag him into this life, and that is exactly what you would be doing and you know it."

She was at a loss of words, "Well thanks Conner, you always know what to say don't you?" Kira said to him as she walked into her classroom.

As Kira sat in the classroom Conner stood outside the room and said to himself, "Way to go champ."

**On His Way Home From School**

Andrew was walking home from a hard day at school; two tests, a quiz, and he had to go home and read two chapters for Wednesday. On top of all that, who knew if work would call him in?

"Where are you going?" A voice called from behind him, there was no need to turn around Andrew knew who it was.

"Who are you," Andrew said, trying to pretend that he didn't know the sinister voice belonged to, "And what do you want with me?"

Andrew turned his head and saw the face he had been dreading it was, the Dark Ranger. "Don't play with me Black Knight, I have been watching you for over a month, I know its you."

Andrew was still trying to play it off, hoping he could throw his enemy off his trail. "I don't know what you're talking about; I don't know who the Black Knight is."

"Really," The Dark Ranger said, "Well if that is true then this should kill you." He finished blasting a street light sending it hurdling at Andrew.

There was only a second react, so knowing it would expose him, he grabbed the street lamp and tossed it aside. "You were saying?" The Dark Ranger said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"Can't an old friend just stop by to say hi, I mean I just wanted to see how you were doing, see if you were making any new friends?"

"I would be doing a lot better if you were gone."

"Don't say that, you know that you would miss me."

"Like the plague."

The two stared at each other; Andrew didn't want to risk a fight, not so close to where they could hurt innocent people should things get serious. "I was thinking Andrew; remember the last time we fought?"

_Flashback_

_The two warriors fought with there swords, both trying to rid the universe of the other but neither gaining ground._

"_Is that all you got, embarrassing?" The Dark Ranger said, mocking the young hero._

"_You haven't begun to see what I can do." The Black Knight responded charging with a burst of strikes against his enemy. Unfortunately his enemy used some of his own momentum to disarm him of his sword and strike him on his left shoulder, sending him to the ground in pain._

"_Oh look I think I broke you." The Dark Ranger laughed, mocking him._

_End Flashback_

"Does that shoulder still hurt?" The Dark Ranger said trying to bring up painful memories.

"Everyday," Andrew said moving his right shoulder, "I still owe you for that one."

The Dark Ranger voice changed tone as he spoke again, "Don't push me boy, you forget… unlike me, you have something to lose. Or should I say someone."

It took less than a second for Andrew to realize what the Dark Ranger was getting at, he then took off for Hailey's, hoping he was not to late to save Kira.

"And you would honestly think you would learn after the first time." The Dark Ranger yelled, tormenting Andrew as he ran to protect the DinoThunder Rangers.

**Hailey's Cyber Café**

"We have had to fight this guy three times, and each time he kicks our butts." Trent said as the DinoThunder team was talking at Hailey's.

"All it means is we have to train harder." Tommy added, hoping to give some inspiration to the team. Regrettably his words did little to lift there spirits form out of the gutters.

"What I find interesting is…" Conner tried to speak before being cut off by Kira.

"I don't think anyone cares what you find interesting." Everyone stared at Kira, though her and Conner didn't always see eye to eye, she as being in particularly rude tonight.

"Did it suddenly get cold in here or is it just me?" Ethan added, quickly getting glares from both Dr. O and Kira.

"What I find interesting is, he has had us beat several times, and he always just stop short." Conner finished.

"Well if he is working with Mesagog maybe there is some bigger plan than just destroying us." Dr. O added.

**Just Outside Hailey's Cyber Café**

Andrew ran up to the entrance preparing for the worst, he knew what the Dark Ranger was capable of. There were shakes running down his body from the worry and exhaustion that he was under.

"Maybe next time," A voice echoed throughout the ally to the entrance, Andrew looked around but saw nothing. He tried to calm himself down some and then entered the restaurant.

"You Andrew you look like you just got done running the 50 mile race." Ethan said when he saw Andrew open the door to the café.

Andrew tried to laugh, but was out of breath and was still a little shock that Kira was ok. "Yeah you know me, always running around, hey Kira can I talk to outside for a minute?"

Kira excused herself from the group and met Andrew outside. "What is wrong, I wasn't expecting you for a while?"

"I…I…" Andrew was still trying to gain his composure back from his panic filled run, "I was just worried about you that is all."

_Awe, he is so sweet, I feel so bad about not being able to tell him everything. He is just worried about me and ran all the way here._ "Well as you can see I am alright, is there something else on your mind?"

Andrew was hoping to never have this conversation, he hated talking about it, he hated it in general as well. "I know that you have realized that I haven't kissed you yet."

Kira was a little taken back from his forwardness, "I mean it is not like I am complaining, I enjoy being with you," Kira said as she looked towards the ground, "I just feel like you don't want to kiss me, like you think I am gross or something."

"I don't think you are gross, in fact you make me feel like I don't have a care in the world, which I won't lie scares me more than anything else in the world. I didn't know I was capable of feeling that kind of joy."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Before I came here, back in Michigan, there was someone there that I loved," Kira's heart was pierced by those words, "And she died, very suddenly."

Kira was trying to give Andrew as much time as he needed to finish what he needed to say. "When she died, I was angry… for a long time, and I don't think I ever stopped being angry about it till I met you."

"Why were you so angry, it is not like you killed her?"

"I might as well have, I couldn't save her, and to me that was just as bad." Andrew answered as his eyes started to water up.

"You can't save everyone."

"I should be able to." Andrew quietly said, as the tears started to flow down his face.

"Calm down sweetie, how about you head to my house, wait for me on the porch; I am going to finish things here and meet you there in a half hour, ok?" Kira said trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Ok." Andrew said as she gave him a hug and he slowly made his way out of the ally.

_Flashback_

_The Black Knight rose from the ground, he could feel the steel digging into his side. The pain was throbbing throughout his entire body; he crawled hoping to find one of his friends, any of his friends still alive after the morning's battle._

"_Crystal, Matt, Dave, Eddie, Megan. Where are you? Is anyone alive?" There was no response to Andrew's yells, only the empty void that remained from there last stand._

_It was then, about 50 feet a head of him he saw her. Laying on the ground, sword through her, motionless; Andrew dragged his body as quickly as possible to see her._

"_No Crystal, not you… anyone but you," he held her lifelessly in his arms, "Why, why her… she didn't deserve this, none of them did."_

_All Andrew could do was sit there holding the last piece of his shattered life in his hands, and let the tears go freely down his face._

_End Flashback_

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"Elsa tell me how long until construction will be complete?" Mesagog asked his servant.

"Two, three weeks at most master." Elsa said humbly, hoping not to upset her master.

"THREE WEEKS! How can it take three weeks?" Mesagog yelled furiously at Elsa.

"It takes three weeks, because what you are building is a very sophisticated machine, but trust me the wait will be well worth it, partner." The Dark Ranger said barging into the room.

Mesagog stared as the Dark Ranger picked up his sword and stared at the blade.

"Are you planning on using that today… partner?" Mesagog sarcastically said to his 'partner'.

"As a matter of fact, yes," the Dark Ranger said as he made his way out of the main chamber, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we will be short a color after the nights end."

When the Dark Ranger left the chamber, Mesagog looked at Elsa and said, "Finally, the rangers will know the power that I control."

**The Middle of Reefside**

"Rangers," the Dark Ranger yelled, "Rangers, come out and face me… NOW!" The Dark Ranger yelled once again, challenging the rangers, begging them to come out and fall into his trap.

**Kira's Porch**

Kira walked onto the porch, seeing Andrew just sitting there sad made her feel so guilty about keeping this secret. "Hey you, feeling any better?" Kira said, being the first to initiate conversation.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now." Andrew said looking up at Kira.

She could tell that the only way he was feeling better was if his definition of the word included tear soaked eyes and trembling hands. "You know you don't have to lie to me, I already agreed to go out with you." Kira said, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"I know," Andrew said giving a slight grin to Kira's earlier comment, "I just feel bad about making you think that I thought you were gross, when…"

Before he could even finish his sentence Kira stopped him, "I don't want you to worry about that, the kissing, and everything else means nothing to me. I am happy with you, I am happy that you opened up to me Andrew. I know that you don't like to talk about your past. I know that it is painful for you; that is why I never push the issue, but tonight you brought it up and shared with me." She griped Andrews's hands and continued, "And that is more important than any kiss could ever be."

Andrew sat there trying to think of something to say, but he had no words to say, nothing seemed good enough to respond to what Kira had just said. "Andrew, there is something I need to tell you, something that might… well probably will change the way you feel about me. But if you can be honest with me, then I owe you at least that much." You could see the concern in Kira's eyes, fearing what Andrew might think after she dropped this on him, "Andrew, all those times that I randomly disappear, all the times that I have unexplainable bruises; there is a reason for all of that. Andrew… I am the Yellow Ranger."

Andrew sat there in shock, not that Kira was the Yellow Ranger, he already had known that, but at the fact that Kira had told him. He was filled with guilt; that she was able to tell him the truth and he was to afraid to tell her. So, Andrew just sat there, no change in face, no words, he just let out a sigh.

"Ok, Andrew I just dropped what I would consider the biggest bomb shell…ever. Now I understand if you are in shock, but I thought there would be some more physical expression of that shock."

He was trying to figure out how to tell Kira, a girl who he felt so strongly for that he had already known her big secret, even before meeting her. "Wow, umm, Kira. Yea, I kind of already knew that."

Kira's face turned white; she was always very careful to not talk shop when Andrew was anywhere around, how could he know. "Andrew how do you know that?"

"Well…" Before Andrew could even finish Kira's wrist morpher went off, she looked at it.

"Andrew I want to hear about all of this, but work calls." She said as she rushed off to save the day.

He just sat there trying to get the rest of his sentence out; it didn't matter if she couldn't hear him, he had to say it out loud.

"Kira, I am the Black Knight."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, i have part two done and ready, however i am going to wait till i have a total of 4 reviews before posting it, i just want to see if anyone is enjoying the story at all.**


	6. Secrets Revealed, Part 2

**CHAPTER SIX – SECRETS REVEALED, PART 2**

**Middle of Reefside**

The Dark Ranger could feel them, they were getting closer. Soon his plan would come full circle, and he would lower the number of enemies he had by one.

"Black Knight, what do you want… wait who are you?" Conner said as the DinoThunder Rangers approached there enemy.

The Dark Ranger couldn't help but laugh at being called the Black Knight. "Foolish humans; I think you have me confused with someone that won't destroy you… you can call me, the Dark Ranger."

The rangers stood staring at there new enemy; another power ranger uniform, all black, with a chest shield battle worn, a holster on his belt held a sword that reminded Dr. O of The Sword of Darkness, his helmet was black and had cut marks on it. "Dark Ranger is, well no matter who you are, you're going down." Conner said as the rangers charged at him.

The rangers stormed there enemy hoping that they could over power him, they were wrong. Conner and Kira attacked using there weapons; Conner used his staff attempting to strike the Dark Ranger, unfortunately the Dark Ranger blocked him, and used his staff to strike Kira sending her to the ground. "Is that all you have boy," Then delivered a fierce kick to Conner's stomach.

"Conner," Ethan yelled as he came to his fallen friends side "Dude are you ok?"

Ethan looked up with anger at his opponent he was about to get up and attack when almost at super speed the Dark Ranger appeared in front of Ethan, "Did I hurt your friend, too bad." He said as he grabbed Ethan by the neck.

Ethan tried to get out; he could feel this evil rangers grip tightening on his throat. "Let him go," Trent yelled as he ran preparing to strike the Dark Ranger with his Drago Sword.

Trent's attacked landed, however he was in shock at the result… the Dark Ranger didn't even flinch, "I am sorry, did you want my attention?" With that comment he threw Ethan across the area then turned his attention to Trent…

**On Top of a Building near the Battle**

Andrew stood on the building hoping that his friends would stand a better chance against the Dark Ranger. He watched in horror as they were failing miserably; even though they had fought against there fair share of monsters, this adversary far surpassed anything they had faced in the past.

"Come on, work together, don't let him over power you… Kira." Andrew said, holding his head down, realizing that his friends were in real danger.

**Middle of Reefside**

"Well little White Ranger, did you have something to say to me?" The Dark Ranger said as he walked closer to the fleeing Trent.

"Trent together we can take him, Brachio Staff." Dr. O said as he met up with Trent to bring down there opponent.

The two charged, using there skills with there weapons to push back the Dark Ranger, "Impressive," he said as he was able to successfully dodge all of there attacks "My turn."

With that the Dark Ranger drew his sword and charged Dr. O and Trent. His moves and sword technique brought there offense to a crushing end as the Dark Ranger was able to dispatch of them as quickly as the others.

"Well I was at least hoping for a challenge, but you fiver 'rangers' are just laughable," he said mocking the rangers as they tried to regroup from there first failed attempt to stop him. "So which one of you will I be destroying first; eenie, meanie, minie, moe."

His fist stopped right on Kira, "Dark Orb Attack! Full Power!" The Dark Ranger yelled as waves of energy started building in the palm of his hand, "Nice knowing you yellow, FIRE!"

The energy orb came right at Kira, she tried bracing herself the best she could, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to help.

"No!" A voice yelled from above, then jumped right in front of the energy orb.

The man got there in just the nick of time as the orb landed right on him, protecting the rangers, and most of all Kira. A bright light filled the area, blinding the rangers. When the dust cleared in front of them stood someone that they wouldn't have suspected, the Black Knight.

"Why…" Kira said in total disbelief, a man she thought was her enemy had just jumped in front of a blast that would have destroyed anyone of them.

The Black Knight stood in silence; it was easy to tell from his shaking that he was in pain. _Hold it together Andrew, don't let yourself power down, not here… not in front of her._ Andrew could barely stand; he knew that all eyes were on him.

"Well aren't we the hero Black Knight?" The Dark Ranger said, angry that his nemesis had gotten in the way of his target.

Andrew couldn't even speak his entire body was in pain, "I can't." Andrew said as he collapsed to the ground, powering down on the way there.

At first the rangers couldn't see who this masked ranger really was, but as he steadily started raising himself Kira saw his face, "Andrew," Kira said, hoping that she was wrong, but as she got a better look at his face she knew her statement was right.

"No way, you're the one that has been attacking us?" Conner said with a feeling of betrayal filling his voice.

"Oh my, you didn't tell them did you… oh this is good… I couldn't have planned this better if I had tried." The Dark Ranger said laughing at Andrew who was trying to get to his feet.

"How could you lie to me?" Kira said hurt by this revelation.

"Well not what I had in mind, but for now it will do." The Dark Ranger said as he raised his hand creating an invisa-portal for his withdraw.

"I am sorry Kira… I really am." Andrew said as he held his hand to his chest, which created a bright light that transported him away.

The team was in shock realizing that there were not only two new rangers in town, but that one of them was Andrew, Kira's boyfriend. All Kira could do was stand there, faced with the very real fact that the man she had such strong feelings for may very well be her greatest enemy.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"You told me that we would be down one ranger, but I still count six of them," Mesagog said, angered that the Dark Ranger was unable to complete his task. "I don't tolerate failure."

"I didn't fail Mesagog; for one thing, if that blast had hit any other ranger, it would have destroyed them, the Black Knight is different more powerful than the others." The Dark Ranger said justifying the way things ended.

"Sounds like nothing but excuses." Mesagog said, which quickly got the Dark Ranger's attention.

"Don't worry, things worked out fine; our greatest threat was that the Black Knight and DinoThunder Rangers were going to join together. From what I saw out there, that won't be a concern anytime at all." The Dark Ranger said mildly amused by his unintentional accomplishment.

Mesagog was about to continue his objections to the outcome, when the Dark Ranger started heading towards his quarters, "Where are you going?" Mesagog said, demanding an answer.

"To watch the tapes of the fight, I told you I want to know everything about my enemies." The Dark Ranger said as the door opened with him leaving Mesagog's throne room.

**Tommy's Basement**

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, two new rangers." Conner said as the team entered Tommy's Basement.

"Yeah, and Andrew is the Black Knight, who would have seen that coming." Trent added.

_I should have known, I was dating him for over a month. Spent more time with him than I did my own parents and I had no idea,_ Kira thought to herself. Everyone was talking around her about the events of the night; and why shouldn't they be, in one night everything had changed. Kira could feel the tears building up, she had done a pretty good job at not crying.

It was no surprise to the others about Kira's reaction. They all knew her well enough to recognize when she was hurting, and they could tell that her heart was broken. "Look on the bright side, he stepped in front of that energy thing, does that mean he is not one of the bad guys?" Ethan said, in part hoping to bring some happiness to this situation for Kira and in part to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Guys asking questions that we can't know the answers to isn't going to do us any good, right now we need to find Andrew." Dr. O said, trying to keep a cool head on the situation.

Everyone looked at Kira, they all knew that one of there best bets at finding Andrew was her; but not one of them wanted to be the one to put there friend in that situation, at least not this soon after the revelation about her boyfriend.

"Tommy, I think you need to take a look at this," Hailey said adding to the conversation "I took a reading off both Andrew and the Dark Ranger…"

"And…" Dr. O said curious to hear what Hailey had found out.

"There power signature's were almost exactly the same, a 99 match."

"What does that mean Hailey?" Conner said with concern in his voice.

"I don't know, but I do know that your Dino powers are only a 65 match to one another… so this could mean just about anything." Hailey said confirming what all the rangers already figured out; that the mystery behind the Black Knight had just gotten a lot more interesting.

She couldn't take it anymore, it was hard enough just thinking about Andrew, the Black Knight… whatever you wanted to call him. She didn't need her friends talking about it too. There was no way that Kira could hold her composure together any longer; so instead of breaking down in front of everyone she opted for a quick exit.

"Kira where are you going… wait," Trent said as he started to head after her.

"Let her go, this night has got to be hard enough on her, I don't think she wants to relive the experience with anyone else, at least not yet." Tommy said as he stopped Trent. As much as it hurt, right now the only thing that the rangers could do was give her space, and continue with there goal… find Andrew.

**Kira's House**

Kira got out of her car; she was almost to her room, if she could just make it another minute without falling apart then she would be in the safety of her room. Kira struggled with her keys to open the door to her house; all she wanted to do was get inside why was that so difficult? Finally, she got the door opened and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Why, why did it have to be him?" Kira said as she let out a quiet heart felt cry.

There was no holding back the tears anymore; Kira felt so betrayed, her heart ached from all the strain it felt. "I thought you cared about me… why, why, WHY!" She finally screamed as the tears continued to fall.

**Outside Kira's House**

_I didn't want you to find out like that,_ Andrew thought to himself as he stared at Kira's house, _All I wanted was to keep my self separated from personal stuff… but that all changed when you entered the picture._ He felt a tear run down his face, _great, now I am crying._

"Nothing is going to be the same… it never is when you are a ranger…" Andrew said out loud.

_Flashback_

"_It is always the same thing with you, the mission always comes first and damn the rest of us isn't that right?" Crystal yelled at Andrew in her living room._

"_You know it is not that simple, we have a calling… we can't turn our backs on it." Andrew said, trying to make an argument on why it had to be done._

"_What about us, if we do this. Andrew we might not survive." _

"_And if we don't do this, then we will spend our lives running, he will never let us rest. We will be hunted till we are found and killed… is that the life that you want?"_

_Crystal didn't have a response for Andrew, "Crystal, this is our home… we have to fight for it… no one else will." Andrew said putting his hand on Crystal's shoulder._

"_Damn you, and damn these powers." Crystal said as she stormed out of the room._

_All that Andrew could think to himself was, 'I love you Crystal, never forget that'._

_End Flashback_

**Reefside High School**

Andrew entered school looking for Kira, he needed to talk to her. He went to her locker… nothing, went to her first hour… nothing. Andrew was no fool; he knew that she was avoiding him, not that anyone would blame her. "Hey! Andrew, I want to talk to you, NOW!" There was no mistaking the voice, Conner.

"You know Conner I am a little busy right now, can we do this later?" Andrew said, brushing Conner off, a fact that only enraged him more as Andrew passed on by.

"No, we can't." Conner said, this time in a much more threatening tone.

"Fine," Andrew said turning to face Conner, "So what part of this do you want to talk about?"

"You being funny, no one hurts Kira like that… no one kicks our butts on the field one minute, and then dates one of us the next. You can't even imagine how much you hurt that girl."

Andrew was getting frustrated with Conner's presumption of the whole situation, "Conner, no offense… Kira and I are none of your business."

"I am making it my business." Conner said as he grabbed Andrew's shirt pulling him to almost nose to nose.

"You really want to do this here Conner, in the middle of school, well tough guy." Andrew said pushing Conner's toughness with some of his own.

"I most certainly do," Conner grunted at Andrew as he pulled his fist back getting ready to hit Andrew.

"Break it up you two," Dr. O said getting in between the two students, "Now I mean it, Conner don't you have math, I suggest you go there… NOW!"

Conner continued staring down Andrew, "Conner I am going to pretend you didn't hear me the first time, not go to class or I will take you to the principles myself."

"This isn't over, not by a long shot." Conner said in a threatening voice as he walked down the hall.

"Counting on it," Andrew added as Conner continued to make his way down the hall.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dr. O said as Andrew started making his way down the other side of the hall.

Andrew almost started to laugh, "I am looking for someone; is that a problem?"

"It is when you are a walking bulls-eye on your back for some of the students in this school." Dr. O said as Andrew stopped.

"That is my problem, not yours… unless your one of the people that has a problem with me."

Dr. O just stood there speechless, "Well then I am on my way." Andrew said as he started walking down the hall.

"She is not here, I think she had a pretty stressful night; you wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

A slight laugh escaped Andrew's mouth, "You knew who she was the second you saw her… you knew who we all were." Tommy said.

"Of course I did, 'Art of War', if you don't know the players you can't play the game." Andrew mockingly said.

"You used her." Tommy replied, thinking that Andrew was a despicable human being for what he had done to Kira.

"You ever loved someone,"

"You know the answer."

"Yeah, I do… but I want to hear you say it, have you ever loved someone?" Andrew said trying to make a point.

"Once, what does that have to do with you?"

"If you were given one chance to go back and fix a mistake, would you… if it meant that you would get your happily ever after. Would you do anything you could to get that person back?"

Tommy just stood there flabbergasted, he couldn't think of anything to say. "I don't have time for this, if you see Kira tell her I am looking for her." Andrew said as he walked away from Dr. O.

Kira finally got herself to school before third hour; she didn't want to risk seeing Andrew in Ms. Fulton's, she wasn't ready, not yet. From the calls that Ethan and Trent had given her she got a pretty clear picture of what had happened earlier between Conner and Andrew, both Ethan and Trent were pretty sure Andrew went home after that. Kira made her way to her locker to get her books, when she opened it a note popped out.

_Dear Kira,_

_We need to talk, by the water after school._

_Andrew_

Kira held the note in her hands as drips of tears fell on it. _I can't face him, he lied to me… I am not ready yet. But I need to see him, I need to know his side of everything._ She was plagued with indecision; both routes could hurt, the only question was, which one would hurt more.

_Flashback_

_Andrew finished making the last of the graves for his friends. They entered the battle six strong, now there was only him left. In one day he buried a brother, three friends, and a love. The pain he felt in his heart was almost more than he could bear. They followed him into battle, and he got them all killed._

"_You were right Crystal, you were right," Andrew said as he made the last of the unmarked tombstones made of two sticks roped together, "I am sorry… all of you, so sorry."_

_He wanted nothing more than to just cry away his life, he had nothing left. His friends were dead, his planet was destroyed, he was completely alone now._

"_I won't forget your sacrifice friends." Andrew said as he brought himself to his feet._

_Now began the long trail to the Black Knight Mega Ship, and with that a way off this dead rock… and a way to find justice for his fallen friends._

_End Flashback_

**By the Water**

"You wanted to talk?" Kira said, appearing from behind Andrew.

"Kira, I wasn't sure if you were going to come," Andrew said as he made his way to Kira's arms. Unfortunately he was met with her hand stopping him from getting close to her.

"No… you lied to me, how could you lie to me?"

Andrew could see the hurt in her eyes; he could feel the pain in her heart. "I didn't want to lie to you; I just didn't know what else to do."

"Tell me the truth that would have been a good thing to do… I mean do you have any idea how hard it was to tell you about me being a power ranger." Kira said with her anger becoming more and more present with each word.

"I know it must have been hard…"

Before Andrew could even finish Kira interrupted, "It was hard, but you already knew didn't you… you knew from the second we met that I was the Yellow Ranger, I must have seemed like such a fool to you."

"No you weren't a fool, it was just… I made a mistake."

Kira just stared at him; Andrew had gone from a guy that she was falling for to someone who had betrayed her in the worse possible way. "A mistake, well that is just the understatement of the year." Kira said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't judge me based on your anger… you don't know anything about me." Andrew said getting angry.

"And whose fault is that… YOURS!" Kira yelled back.

"Ok well sorry Kira, but the last person I told about who I really was…" Andrew was trying to keep his composure "I buried her."

Kira thought for a moment, "Your x-girlfriend…"

"Crystal." Andrew quickly said, realizing that Kira didn't know her name.

Kira just stood there holding her head; there relationship had gone from something so simple and fun, to a battle field of sarcasm and hurtful words. "I can't do this Andrew, I can't have a guy in my life that is also in my ranger life… it just complicates things too much, it did with…"

"Trent." Andrew said finishing her sentence.

It bothered her so much that Andrew knew all this stuff about her and she knew almost nothing about him.

"That is what I mean; there is so much that you know about me, and I know nothing about you… and to be honest I am not sure I want to know everything." Kira said, she could see from Andrew's facial expressions that her words were cutting him like daggers.

"Fine," Andrew said, holding back his rage of the situation.

"I just can't… I hope you can understand." Kira said as she walked away, back to her house.

Andrew couldn't move; it was ironic when he had first met Kira he wanted nothing more than to distance himself from her. Now… well now he would give just about anything to have her back, but nothing could bring her back now.

**Other side of the Water**

"Oh this is working out perfectly," the Dark Ranger said from across the water, "Everything is falling into place, and no one will be able to stop me this time."

---------------------

It would mean alot to get some reviews, plz


	7. In Transition

**CHAPTER SEVEN – IN TRANSITION**

**Reefside High School**

It had been three days sense Kira found out the truth about Andrew, sense she found out that the guy she had been seeing was really two guys. All things considered she was holding up well; she really hadn't cried sense the break up, and with the exception of the awkwardness of seeing Andrew at school there had been no contact between the two.

"Can you believe that test we had yesterday Kira… Kira… are you still with us?" Conner said trying to get his friends mind out of the clouds.

"What," Kira said being pulled back down to Earth "Were you talking to me?"

"Apparently not," Conner said a little hurt that his friend hadn't been listening to a word that came out of his mouth. Though he was hurt, Kira not paying attention had become standard sense she found out about Andrew.

"Oh, I am sorry Conner I just…" Kira began to say before she stopped mid sentence, "I have to go to class guys; I will catch up with you later."

None of them had to look over to know who was walking down the hall. It had become a tradition, the guys talk, Kira ignores them, and any sign of Andrew she leaves. "I can't believe he still comes to school, what is he trying to prove?" Conner said still sour about his squabble with Andrew the other day.

"He is a rat; I think he is just here to keep an eye on us, if you ask me." Ethan said as Andrew got closer.

"Wouldn't bother anyone if he just left," Trent added saying loud enough for anyone in the area could here him. The group laughed at Trent's comment as Andrew finished walking by, not saying a word.

**Outside Dr. Oliver's Classroom**

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come to class today." Tommy said stopping Andrew from entering the room.

"And why is that?" Andrew added already angered from the actions of the other Dino Rangers.

"Conflict of interest,"

"Really conflict of interest, you are all hypocrites. But, you worst of all… I kept who I was a secret you do the same thing everyday," Andrew said being interrupted by Dr. O.

"That is different and you know it, what you did using Kira like that was…"

"Don't you stand there and think you know what I was doing," Andrew furiously interrupting Dr. O, "Fine; I was tired of playing school anyway, I am out of here."

Though Andrew all out quitting school was not Dr. O intentions, he wasn't going to complain either. Even though Tommy was a teacher, he was a ranger first and having Andrew in that school was dangerous.

"What does a ranger need school for anyway, right?" Andrew yelled down the hall as he pushed the doors open, leaving Reefside High School one last time. Dr. O looked around praying that no one heard this loose cannons proclamation.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"You fool, your failure will not be tolerated Elsa." Mesagog said tightening his mental hold on Elsa.

"Master… let…" Elsa tried to speak feeling the throbbing in her head get greater, "If you let me explain… I…"

"Explain quickly… you will only be getting one chance." Mesagog said, threatening her existence.

"The weapon that the Dark Ranger is having us build, it is far more advanced than anything we have seen, and…" Elsa said fearing her master's reaction to this news, "We don't have anything that can power it."

Her master's fury was not being hidden well, _oh god… he is going to destroy me_ Elsa thought. "Are you letting Mesagog down again with your excuses?" The Dark Ranger said mocking Elsa as he entered the throne room.

"Stay out of this; it is none of your concern." Elsa said her eyes not hiding the disgust she had for the Dark Ranger. Beyond the fact that she didn't know anything about him, she didn't trust him. She could tell that he was hiding something.

"None of my concern, what if I told you I knew how to power that weapon, would it be my concern then?" The Dark Ranger said moving closer to Elsa and Mesagog.

"That is impossible, I have been working on this machine sense you gave us the blue prints." Elsa said angered that the Dark Ranger had once again out smarted her.

"Did it ever occur to you Elsa that I figured that someone with your limited intellect would not be able to think out side the box to find a power supply for the machine," the Dark Ranger said revealing a paper he had been holding the whole time "and sense I did think you would fail, I came up with a back up plan."

Elsa quickly grabbed the paper from the Dark Ranger's hands "Is this what I think it is…"

"100," The Dark Ranger said arrogantly.

Mesagog quickly took one picture in the article, "Elsa, send Tyrannodrones down to the museum, NOW!"

Elsa waited no time in sending a squad of Tyrannodrones to retrieve there new power source for Mesagog. _I will find out the truth about you, if it is the last thing I do_, Elsa thought as she finished sending the order.

**The Rangers Training Ground**

"Guys that last round was horrible, we need to bring it up a notch…" Conner started sounding more like Dr. O than himself.

"Ok," Ethan said out of breath from there last three rounds of training drills "Who replaced you with a drill sergeant?"

"Yeah Conner, we are trying are hardest, what is your problem?" Trent added in.

"Power down," Conner said as he approached the other rangers "We have fought both the Black Knight and Dark Ranger, and every time we fight them we get our butts handed to us, now do you want to get beat down like chumps every time we see them?"

The other rangers could tell that Conner was serious. In fact they had never seen Conner so focused, not even when it came to soccer. "I would like you guys to get better, I got bored last time kicking your butts."

They didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Conner's eyes widened with fear; they were tired from the training, Dr. O wasn't around, and there opponent had the element of surprise… things couldn't get much worse for the young rangers. "Well how about you want-to-bee's, up for a little extreme training?" The Dark Ranger said, knowing full well the Dino Rangers were going to be easy prey.

Conner powered up as the others came to his side preparing for whatever the Dark Ranger was going to throw at them this time.

"Time to deliver a message," The Dark Ranger whispered as he charged the rangers.

**Outside the Museum**

Tommy looked at his watch, it was nearly six o'clock and he was just now getting out of school. Living the double life was hard enough when he was in high school, but now having two full time jobs he always felt like one career or another got neglected in the scramble to do both. Then in the shadows he saw about 6 Tyrannodrones moving quietly out of the museum. _What these knuckleheads want with a museum, _Tommy thought to himself.

"DinoThunder, power up, ha!" Tommy yelled as he charged the Tyrannodrones.

Being a veteran at dealing with foot soldiers Tommy used his Brachio Staff to make quick work of the Tyrannodrones guarding the one holding the package. "So what does Mesagog want from the museum?" Tommy said as he delivered a kick sending the package flying into the grass, and sending the Tyrannodrone down.

"Ah, where did it go," Tommy said scrambling to find the package with the shadows of the night cloaking it, "Come on, you have to be around here somewhere."

BLAST!!

BLAST!!

Tommy quickly turned around to see two Tyrannodrones fall to the ground. "You looked like you could use some help." The Black Knight, otherwise known as Andrew said.

"I could have handled it… I didn't need your help." Tommy arrogantly replied.

"Dude," Andrew began to say as he powered down "What is your problem, I see that you are about to get jumped and I help you out and you still won't give me any ground?"

"Power down," Tommy yelled moving closer to Andrew, "My problem is that you used the mask of being a ranger to use people and there is the little matter of you fighting us. What were you expecting from us a ticker tat parade!"

"You think I used Kira," Andrew said getting right in the face of Tommy waiting for a reply "I said do you think I used Kira?"

"Yea, I do."

"Then if I used Kira, then you sure as hell used Kimberly."

"Don't go there," Tommy said grabbing Andrew by the collar of his shirt "You don't ever talk about her I love her."

"You hid behind her you…"

Before even finishing Andrew was hit with a right hook that sent him to the ground. Feeling his lip he felt Tommy come up next to him. "Don't ever mention Kim to me; don't ever think that you know anything about her and me." Tommy said as he started to walk towards his house.

"You might be interested to know, that package those Tyrannodrones had; it was empty. So whatever Mesagog wanted he got." Andrew said picking himself off the ground.

Tommy said not a word but just kept walking away, "Sooner or later you guys are going to have to forgive me," Andrew said knowing full well that Tommy wasn't paying attention "Damn." He concluded in a whisper.

**Tommy's Basement**

"Come on guys help me get him on a flat surface, Kira clear off that table." Conner said as Trent and he carried Ethan to the cleared off table.

"Ethan are you ok?" Kira asked worried about her friend who had taken a brutal beating compliment of the Dark Ranger.

"I told you guys, I am ok… he just knocked the wind out of me that is all." Ethan said relieving his team mates a great deal.

"Oh my god, what happened to you guys?" Hailey said as she walked into the basement.

"The Dark Ranger that is what happened to us." Trent said as Hailey pulled out the first aid supplies.

"He isn't pulling any punches out there is he, why didn't you guys call for back up, why did you guys even fight him after all of your training today?" Hailey said looking at Ethan to make sure no ribs were broken.

"There was no where to run to," Conner said regretting his leadership decision "It was my fault."

"Conner you made the same call any of us would have made, this isn't your fault." Kira said bandaging her arm.

It was then that Kira looked down on her arm and saw it, a tear drop. Given how badly Ethan was hurt she had gotten off easy; she was in no pain, then so why was she crying. She kept telling herself that she needed to hold it together, that there was no reason for tears to be falling. Her little pep talk did little to inspire; realizing that the tears were not going to stop, she quickly turned away from the others.

The team was not blind; whether Kira realized it or not over the last few days she had broken out into many crying fits. Most of the time she acted as if she wasn't even crying; carrying on conversations, taking notes in class, and even eating dinner. Everyone felt bad; watching there friend in so much pain but knowing that there was nothing that they could do, there was no cure for a broken heart.

**Outside of Tommy's House**

_Calm yourself down Tommy this was just a punk teenager who tried to get under your skin. You have so much going on in your life right now; with the rangers, your students, and Mesagog you don't have time to worry about your personal life, _Tommy thought standing, staring at his house from the outside. _Why Kim, why after all this time do you still haunt my dreams, do you still plague my thoughts? Sometimes I wish you would just go away but you never do. Andrew why did you have to bring up Kim, why?_

**Andrew's House**

Debating the fact that Andrew didn't technically exist in this world he had happened upon a nice house whose owners were away on a 3 month safari. A three bedroom colonial was more than enough for him, however tonight the emptiness of the house seemed to almost haunt him. All he could think about was how badly he had let things get screwed up, in his mind it seemed like he was always letting people down and screwing up.

_Flashback_

_"Any way you want to put it; you lied to us Andrew." An Asian man yelled angered at Andrews with holding of information from the others._

_"Dave I didn't lie to you guys." Andrew began trying to defend his actions._

_"Then what do you call it Andrew?" A scruffier looking man wearing red said._

_"Mat, I was trying to protect you guys, and I made a mistake," Andrew replied regretting his decision more and more with each passing minute, "Mat, Dave, Megan, Eddie, Crystal I am sorry."_

_"I still can't believe you lied to us." Mat said as he and the others walked out of the bomb shelter that they had been hiding in._

_End Flashback_

"Some people just never learn," Andrew said to himself as he pulled a box out of his backpack, "Lets see what was so important to Mesagog and the Dark Ranger."

"Well that is interesting." Andrew said as he opened the iron box.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress **

"The Dino Rangers are on the run, and without Andrew to help them, we can easily pick them off soon." The Dark Ranger said as he and Mesagog walked slowly into the throne room.

"Elsa's failure was in getting the last part cannot be tolerated." Mesagog angrily said.

"Don't worry about that, we will find a way to power the machine, it will just take some ingenuity." The Dark Ranger said trying to put some confidence in Mesagog.

"There is still the issue of your friend, Andrew," Mesagog said as they started to head towards the lab where the machine was being built. "He is too powerful to leave wandering out there."

"Don't worry about him… we have nothing to worry about him." The Dark Ranger said as he and Mesagog left to view the final phase of construction of there newest weapon against the rangers.

Once the throne room was emptied Elsa made her way from the shadows, "I will find out what you are hiding Dark Ranger… I survived the rangers, I will certainly survive you." Elsa said with an evil grin on her face.

--------------------------

hope you liked, will update soon... please review


	8. Standing Your Ground

**CHAPTER EIGHT – STANDING YOUR GROUND**

**Tommy's Basement**

The week following there last battle with the Dark Ranger had been one of panic. The rangers had never met an enemy that they couldn't defeat; that was until the Dark Ranger. Two times they had fought him, and both times they were returned with nothing but defeat and injuries. They were spending there Friday night the same way they had spent the others; strategy for the next time the Dark Ranger decided to attack.

"We might as well just stand there and let him hit us for all the damage we do to him." Conner said frustrated at the level of difficulty there new opponent had created for them.

"Conner…" Tommy said, sighing at his unhelpfulness of the situation.

"No Dr. O, Conner is right we aren't doing any good out there… the Dark Ranger is too strong for us." Trent added filling the room with a deafening quiet.

Ethan sat there staring at Kira; she had sat there the whole week barely adding anything to the meeting, not that he didn't know why she was being so quiet. Every one of the rangers and Hailey were thinking the exact same thing, just not one of them wanted to be the one to say it, fearing that Kira might get upset.

"Screw it," Ethan said building the courage to say what no one else would "Everyone else is thinking the same thing and Kira I am sorry for saying it but we fought the Dark Ranger twice; once he nearly choked me to death, and the second time he cracked two ribs… What about Andrew?"

If Ethan was looking for a way to get everyone's attention then he certainly found it. All eyes were on him now, every one of them surprised that Ethan had brought Andrew up in conversation around Kira. "What about Andrew?" Kira rudely said, angered that her friend had brought him up.

"Well lets see; two new rangers come into town both incredibly powerful. Now call me crazy but I think that Andrew has the best chance against the Dark Ranger." Ethan said finally putting the idea out there for everyone to talk about.

Kira was furious about asking Andrew, the guy who had lied to them anything. However what made her madder was the fact that even she knew it was the right thing to do. "Ethan is right; we need to talk to Andrew." Tommy said interrupting Kira before she could say something that she would regret later.

**Andrew's House**

DING! DONG!

Andrew heard the door bell ring from down in the basement. Sense he was asked to leave school most of his time was spent training and stopping and wandering Tyrannodrones that he happened to come across. So hearing his door bell ring this early in the morning or at all was a surprise.

"I'm coming," He yelled as he made his way up the stairs "Yeah who is it?"

Andrew opened the door and in front of him was someone he never would have thought to see at his house, "What are you doing here?" He said to her.

"Can I come in," Kira said timidly "We need to talk."

Andrew moved from the door way and motioned her to enter as he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "I am going to jump out on a limb here and say this isn't a personal visit?" He said taking a gulp of his water after.

Kira looked around, even when they had been going out she had never seen the inside of his house. The house was filled with a cluttered organization that most of her guy friends seemed to have and had a musty smell, like the smell of a gym. "Nice place you have here, I have noticed you are growing a beard…" Kira said trying to ease into her actual point.

"Just stop Kira; you didn't come here to talk about my house or a beard, you came here to ask me something. Now out with it." Andrew snapped at her.

"Don't take that tone with me; remember you were the one that lied to us, to me. You have no right to snap anything at me." Kira replied

"You know I felt bad about that; that was until your friends started mocking me and your teacher told me to leave Reefside High, now I consider us even." Andrew said infuriating Kira that he thought the scales were some how balanced.

"You know what I didn't come here to fight," Kira said relieving Andrew that she was finally getting to the point, "We need your help with the Dark Ranger."

Andrew plopped on his seat on the mention of the Dark Ranger. "What do you need information, because I don't know much. I…" Andrew started before Kira cut him off.

"No we need you to fight him. We know that there is some connection between you two, and we were hoping that you would do better against him than we have, see…" Kira started stating her case.

"No." Andrew quickly said cutting Kira off

"You're not even going to let me finish," Kira said angered about Andrew's coward ness.

"No, you don't have to me; I know how this ends…"

_Flashback_

_More wounded were being brought into the shelter every hour; the Dark Ranger had gone mad; destroying everything in his site trying to get to Andrew._

"_Andrew this is getting out of hand, he is hurting and killing innocent people to get to you." The brunette haired girl said as she bandaged the new victims caught in the crossfire between Andrew and the Dark Ranger._

"_Megan, if I go out there and fight him who's to say a fight wouldn't put more people in danger." Andrew replied trying to rationalize with Megan._

"_These people don't deserve to get caught in the middle of your battle with the Dark Ranger. It isn't fair." She replied almost in pain with what evil the Dark Ranger was capable of._

_Andrew looked over at one of the Dark Ranger's victims; a boy no older than ten laid in the bed. From what the people who brought him in said he was just walking home from trying to get food. "This is my fault; he told me once he began he wouldn't stop… I am so sorry little guy." Andrew quietly whispered to the small child as tears started to pour down his eyes from the guilt he felt._

_All that Andrew could think about what how many more people were going to have to die to protect the rangers from the Dark Ranger._

_End Flashback_

"You're a coward." Kira said with anger lining her voice.

"Get out," Andrew said as he got up off the couch and grabbed Kira's arm "Get out and don't come back, understand?"

Kira tripped as Andrew threw her out, "Jerk." She yelled as Andrew slammed the door in her face as soon as she was out.

Andrew ignored the yells or Kira as he wiped a tear off his eye and made his way to the basement to continue his training.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"There has got to be something here, something about what the Dark Ranger is really planning." Elsa whispered as she went through documents on the Dark Ranger's desk.

She had been carefully moving around following him, reading anything she found laying around; hoping that she would find some shred of what he was really doing here. So far her efforts had been in vain, everything that the Dark Ranger had done he did to help Mesagog.

"There has to be something here." Elsa said, disappointed her search hadn't yielded results yet.

"Something wrong Elsa can't find any good reading material." The Dark Ranger said appearing from the shadows of the room.

"Oh," Elsa said scrambling for a logical reason for her looking over his documents "I was just…"

"You were trying to find dirt on me was that it?" The Dark Ranger said moving closer to Elsa.

"No, of course not; I wouldn't…"

"Of course you would; you have been following me for this whole week," The Dark Ranger said seeing the look of shock on Elsa's face from his statement "You didn't really think I didn't know did you?"

Elsa was at a loss of words as the Dark Ranger chuckled at her naive ness. "Well we have a problem don't we; I certainly can't leave you snooping around now can it," the Dark Ranger said forming an energy ball in his hand "But destroying you might make Mesagog suspicious and that is no good either. What to do, what to do?"

The Dark Ranger stared around the room considering his options for dealing with this rat, then stared right at her…

"I have a deal for you."

**Hailey's Cyber Café**

"I don't get it; we know that the Dark Ranger isn't on Andrew's favorite person's list, so why not fight him?" Conner said confused by the results Kira's conversation brought.

"Sounds to me it is kind of like a cold war; I mean they fight each others allies but not each other." Hailey stated bringing a new theory to the table.

"Allies, we are not Andrew's allies. We are not even his friends, so why attack us." Kira said still sour about her previous argument with Andrew.

"Good and evil; doesn't matter if we fight with him or not. In the eyes of the Dark Ranger we are his allies." Tommy added in.

"Did anyone think that he just plain and simple doesn't care, about anything." Trent said.

"If he doesn't care then why fights at all; why train all the time… it doesn't make sense." Ethan added not trying to defend Andrew, but stating a fact.

Nothing about the situation made sense; one thing they did know was there only real plan to actually hurting the Dark Ranger went out the window when Andrew said no to there request for help. Without any hope of a new plan on the horizon, hope began to fade from the young rangers spirits.

**Andrew's House**

_Flashback_

"_Andrew you can't go. He will destroy you." Andrew's cousin, a taller football looking guys said._

"_Eddie; I have to. He won't stop hurting people until I come out." Andrew replied saddened himself at the task he must do._

"_Then I am going with you." Dave said ready to stand next to his friend to the very end._

"_No, you know what he said, come alone or more people will die," Andrew said sitting his friend back down "No one else is going to die on my account."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Crystal asked as Andrew gathered his robes for the outside._

"_We are hero's… sometimes that means we do what is necessary no matter the personal cost." Andrew replied as he left everyone behind for what could very well be his last fight._

_End Flashback_

Andrew sat in the living room thinking about what Kira had said, and all that went through his mind were the same five words; we do what is necessary. Sense Andrew had came to this world he had dreaded the arrival of this day more than any other before it.

"I guess I had better take care of you before I do this?" Andrew said pulling a small brown mailing box out of his end table.

Andrew grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a letter to put in the box before he mailed it. After finishing the letter he put it inside the box, and put the small package in the mail box to be sent. _You owe him at least this much_ Andrew thought to himself as he started walking towards his house.

"We can't run forever." Andrew said preparing himself for what he knew must be done.

**Tommy's Basement**

The words that Andrew had spoken nearly a week ago still left a sour taste in Tommy's mouth. Throughout all the danger that had been talked about this week his mind rarely drifted off Kim, a fact that had plagued Tommy with guilt every second of the day. _I miss you my crane_, he thought to himself as he stared at the phone. Jason had given Tommy her number months ago, but he was always too scared to call it. Never sure of what to say if he ever did call it.

Slowly he started to move his hand towards the phone, thinking that maybe this time was the right time to call. _You can do this Oliver; this is what you have to do if you ever want to move on… ever;_ Tommy thought trying to move his hand quicker.

"You need to see this Tommy," Hailey said busting into the room with the Dino Rangers by her side causing Tommy to move his hand quickly back to the couch "It just came on a minute ago."

"Oh my," Kira said in shock at what she was seeing.

On the television was the Dark Ranger, destroying parts of Reefside showing no mercy to anyone or anything that was in his path. "Dr. O, we got to do something about this. People are getting hurt." Conner said eager to put a stop to this destruction.

"You're right, guys lets go… we can't let him get away with this." Tommy said as he and the other rangers made there way to the front door.

"Guys don't go, every time you fight him your injuries just get worse. It is only a matter of time before…" Hailey pleaded fearing for her friends safety and for there lives.

"We have no choice Hailey." Ethan said.

"We are the good guys, it is what we do." Conner said, after looking at his team mates and then at her.

Without another word the rangers left Dr. O's house and made there way to battle there greatest challenge; the Dark Ranger.

**Middle of Reefside**

It didn't take long for the Dino Rangers to find the Dark Ranger, the path of destruction he left behind him made for easy tracking. Never in any of there time as rangers had they seen such carnage, such disregard for life. "Why would he do all this, what point is he trying to make?" Kira said almost brought to tears at the site she beheld.

"Maybe I just wanted to get your attention yellow ranger." The Dark Ranger said appearing from behind a building; looking around taking pride in his work.

"You monster, how many people did you hurt?" Trent said angered by what the Dark Ranger had done to there city.

"Hopefully a lot; you still don't get it do you, I am here to bring this world to its knees and there is nothing you can do about it. However, that wasn't the purpose of this little demonstration. I have a deal for you."

The rangers were all in shock, the Dark Ranger hadn't done this to help Mesagog, he hadn't done it to find some valuable artifact; he had destroyed part of there city merely to talk. "What makes you think we would talk to you?" Tommy said ready to lose his cool at any moment.

"What makes me think you would talk to me," The Dark Ranger said laughing at the question the Black Dino Ranger had asked "Look around, you can't stop me. So unless you listen to what I have to say I will just keep going about what I am doing till I get bored, and I tell you I don't get bored with death easily."

The rangers were silent; he was right there was no way that they could stop him. Every attempt to stop this mad man had been met with utter defeat. "What do you want?" Conner said knowing that they had no other choice for the time being than to listen.

"Simple, Andrew… I want Andrew. You hand him over and you and your little city can survive my wrath. If you don't then this will be the last time that I talk to any of you." The Dark Ranger said knowing he had his opponents over a barrel.

"You know we won't do that." Tommy said preparing himself for whatever the Dark Ranger threw at them.

"I know, but I figured what the hell… never know." The Dark Ranger said drawing his weapon.

With his weapon drawn he moved closer to the rangers; preparing to strike down these insects with all of his might, to show no mercy this time. "You don't want them, you want me." A voice called from the other side of the street.

"Well Andrew finally shows his face; I am surprised to say the least." The Dark Ranger said turning his attention to the real threat.

"Leave, this is between him and me." Andrew said over to the Dino Rangers.

"You can't just order us around and expect us to…" Conner began to say before Dr. O stopped him.

"No Conner lets have Andrew take a shot at this, we can't do anything right now." Tommy said as he and the other rangers retreated to Tommy's Basement.

"Well now that it is just you and me don't you think you should change into something a little more for the occasion?" The Dark Ranger said waiting for Andrew to morph.

"I was thinking about just that… Black Knight," Andrew said raising his right arm to the air exposing his shield shaped wrist morpher for the first time "Ranger form."

The fight was about to begin; the Dark Ranger versus the Black Knight. Both men got into fighting positions, "Are you ready for this Andrew?" The Dark Ranger said preparing to begin the fight.

Andrew just stood there staring at the Dark Ranger, saying nothing. Then as fast as anyone had ever seen the Dark Ranger charged at Andrew. Each punch that Andrew threw was met with a quick block by the Dark Ranger. From how easily the Dark Ranger was able to deflect his punches; Andrew began to have a terrifying thought, the Dark Ranger wasn't even trying.

Andrew began to change it up throwing in a roundhouse kicks along with his punches finally landing one that sent the Dark Ranger off balance into a building wall. "Impressive, just not good enough I am afraid, Andrew." The Dark Ranger said as he went on the offensive.

The Dark Ranger began throwing strikes of his own; Andrew was finding it nearly impossible to keep up with the speed and power of these punches. It didn't take long for one of the Dark Ranger's attacks to land. It felt like he was hit by a train from just the one hit. Andrew quickly tried to compose himself, but before he could another one of the vicious punches found there way to his face sending him flying across the way.

Andrew could feel at least a rib was broken, and his shoulder felt out of place. Slowly he got to his feet and stared over to the Dark Ranger who was just watching his victim struggle to get up. "You can run away Andrew, I wouldn't blame you." The Dark Ranger said toying with his prey.

"Not on your life." Andrew said beginning his second offensive.

Andrew stepped it up a notch against the Dark Ranger. Moving much quicker than he had before, his hits were more powerful. The Dark Ranger found he was actually hurting from the punches that he was unable to block, surprised at the almost instant power up that Andrew had found.

The Dark Ranger withdrew a couple of steps getting some space between him and Andrew. Even though the Dark Ranger was out of breath from his opponents attacks he knew that Andrew couldn't keep the fight up much longer either.

"Sword of Valor," Andrew yelled as he charged for another round against the Dark Ranger.

The Dark Ranger had to quickly draw his sword out to counter and parry Andrew's attacks. Neither man was giving any ground as the fight had turned to swords now. Both of them were using all of there skills to defeat the other. Then both of there swords landed on the others left shoulder.

"Last chance, yield," the Dark Ranger said preparing to finish the blow.

"Never," Andrew replied as both of there swords finished striking the other, sending both of them to the ground.

Andrew was the first to limp up, dropping his sword and drawing his pistol. "Knight Blaster, fire." He said pulling the trigger three times.

"Dark Orb Attack," the Dark Ranger said knowing that Andrew's blast were mere seconds away.

Both men fell painfully to the ground as the others attack landed on there targets. You could see both struggling to stand for that there fight could continue. However, the blast had greatly injured both of them. Andrew could feel the Black Knight power trying to power down, it took all of his might to stay morphed. The Dark Ranger could feel his physical form failing him. Then suddenly in between the two an invisa-portal formed and from it came Elsa.

"Now we can finally end you," Elsa said approaching the Black Knight, feeling her moment of glory at hand "With so much power it is so ironic that in the end you be as weak as every one else."

"Elsa, get me out of here, the other rangers are on there way. They can not see me like this." The Dark Ranger said just as Elsa had finished making her way over to Black Knight.

"He is right here," Elsa said annoyed that she couldn't finish the enemy while he was at his weakest "We can't just leave when we are this close."

"I said we have to leave, we will get our chance."

Elsa looked at the Black Knight still lying on the ground squirming in pain, "You're lucky this time, Black Knight." She said as she left her prey and went over to the Dark Ranger to take him back through an invisa-portal.

Just as the two left the Dark Ranger looked at Andrew and said, "This isn't over, we will finish this."

"Counting on it," Andrew said finally almost to his feet.

"Stay down Andrew, we are on our way to help." Andrew heard a voice say from off in the distance.

The Dino Rangers approached Andrew, telling him to power down for they could take a look at his injuries.

"That was impressive man." Ethan said, other rangers saying similar things; giving encouraging words.

Andrew wouldn't have it; he was more than just a ranger, he was the Black Knight. "Get away from me," he yelled pushing the aid of the rangers away "I don't need your help."

Slowly Andrew limped his way from the battle determined to do it of his own accord. "Your hurt Andrew, let us help you." Trent said shocked in the resistance they were getting when trying to help him.

"No…" Andrew said then stopped and turned his head to the rangers, "And don't call me that, Andrew. My name is the Black Knight." He concluded limping his way away from the battle; leaving the rangers in shock.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"I am glad that you accepted my offer Elsa. I think you will find that it is much easier to work with me than to be in my path." The Dark Ranger said while sitting, trying to recover from his earlier fight.

"Well with your benefit package, how could I resist? However, I still don't know what you need from me." Elsa inquired curious on the role she would play in the Dark Ranger's plan.

"Right now, just need you to watch Mesagog," the Dark Ranger said confusing Elsa as to why she would do such a simple task "You are watching Mesagog because if you became suspicious of me then it is only a matter of time till he does, and I want to know when he does."

Elsa evilly grinned, "Of course, you can count on me." She said.

"I know I can… everything is going according to plan."

**New York City, New York**

The bike messenger looked at the address on the building then at his delivery address, an exact match. He locked up his bike and entered the building and went to the front desk. "I got a delivery for apartment 445." He said confirming with the front desk that he was indeed in the right place.

"Yeah take it right up." The manager said paying little attention to the messenger.

The messenger took the elevator to the fourth floor and then looked around for the right room number. It didn't take too long for him to find it as he proceeded to knock on the door. "Can I help you?" A lady said as she opened the door.

"We have a package for you," the messenger said handing her the package "If you could just sign right here please."

The messenger took a look at the signature making sure that it was the correct name. "Thank you Ms. Hart; you have a good day." He said as he made his way to the elevator.

The brown haired lady looked at the package, "Who would be sending me a package from Reefside?" She said quietly to herself as she took her package inside and closed the door.

-------

I hope everyone enjoys, please review it helps with the writing


	9. The Thing's We Miss

**CHAPTER NINE – THE THINGS WE MISS**

**Kimberly's Apartment**

Kimberly looked at the package she had gotten earlier in the morning; she had still not opened it. _Who would send me a package from Reefside _was all she could think about as she got ready for her day. Kim had probably passed the small package a half dozen times before she finally made her decision; she was going to open it. She went and got a pair of scissors from the kitchen and cut open the box finding a letter lying on top…

_Dear Kimberly Hart,_

_Inside of this package is something that I believe belongs to you. Also contained are a few pictures that you might find interesting. It is my dearest hope that these things may lead you to where you are supposed to be._

_A secret friend,_

_B.K._

Kimberly took out the lead box putting it to the side and saw a small envelope labeled 'pictures'. Inside were several pictures of Reefside High School, several of what could only be students. Then there was the last one; a picture of one of the teachers, a man she knew all too well… Tommy Oliver.

"Oh my god, is that you Tommy?" Kim said quietly to herself in shock of seeing a picture of a man that she hadn't had any contact with in nearly a decade.

Suddenly her mind flew to her high school days; remembering her days as a ranger, the fun of gymnastics, and finally the man she had loved. They were so young when they met; puppy love anyone else would have called it but not them, they knew there feelings and they were far beyond a high school romance.

Then a tear fell down Kim's face, remembering how it all ended. What could have been life long relationship ended on her fears and doubts. There hadn't been a word exchanged between the two since; there was no doubt in Kim's mind that Tommy hated her, and who could blame him. In her youth she made a mistake and hurt the one person she had ever truly loved.

"Don't even think about it Kim. You can't travel cross country on an ominous letter that could have been sent by anyone. It's just not normal." Kim told herself trying to convince herself that the right thing to do was just tare up the letter, throw away the box and never think about it again.

Then it hit her, she hadn't even opened up the lead box. She unclasped the flap and opened the box only to be blinded by a bright light.

"Well this changes everything, doesn't it?"

**Reefside High School**

"Ok I know you guys don't like to talk about him… ever, but am I the only one who's noticed that we haven't seen Andrew in forever. I mean we see the Black Knight now and again, but never Andrew." Ethan said bringing up a topic that each of them had noticed.

"Personally who cares, the less we have to see of that guy the better." Conner added still feeling mostly hostilities towards Andrew from all the deceiving he had done to them.

"I am just saying, it is kind of…" Ethan began to say before Kira sensing the argument changed the subject.

"What about the dance," Kira said looking around at the other guys "You all got dates, I mean the dance is tomorrow?"

"Well…" Trent said.

"I mean, with ranger duties and homework, who has the time?" Ethan added.

"So, what not one of you asked anyone to the dance?" Kira said trying not to laugh at the fact that her friends could fight evil but were too afraid to ask a girl to the dance.

"Oh, look at the time we have to go to class." Trent said quickly running away from the conversation.

"Yeah, class…" Ethan added joining the other runaway.

Kira and Conner just laughed as the Trent and Ethan ran a head of them to Dr. O's room, the exact same place that they were going. "Hey Kira I was thinking maybe we could go to the dance together?" Conner said, shocking Kira by his out of nowhere statement.

"You mean like a date?" Kira asked worried about what her friend would reply with.

"No, I mean we have all had a sucky month; you more than anyone else. I just thought that you deserved a night to be treated like a lady," Conner could tell what she was thinking "I would like to take you as a friend… nothing more."

"I would love to." Kira said realizing that she did need to have a good night and thankful that Conner was willing to give it to her without putting the moves on her.

**Dr. O's Classroom**

The rangers walked in to see Tommy reading a magazine before class; reading one of those boring archeology journals he got what not an uncommon thing to see before class. However what was out of the ordinary was him reading it upside down. The four students quietly went up behind Tommy to see that he was not reading a magazine, but rather staring at a photograph of a young lady instead.

"Who's the pretty lady Dr. O?" Ethan asked startling Tommy which made him quickly close the magazine.

"No one; just an old friend from way back, nothing you need to concern yourself with." Tommy said embarrassed that his students caught him ogling over a girl photograph.

"Oh come on Dr. O, I saw the expression; the puppy dog eyes, gazed over look… if that girl is just a friend then I am Britney Spears." Kira said knowing that Tommy was keeping something from them.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Spears," Tommy said holding out his hand hoping the rangers would just drop it, "Ok, if you must know she was an old girlfriend from back in high school, things ended badly… end of story."

"Sorry Dr. O, we didn't know." Conner said seeing how much talking about her hurt there teacher.

"It is ok Conner, you guys didn't know. It is ancient history and I would appreciate it if this wasn't a topic of conversation ever again, ok?" Tommy said as his students disbanded and went to there seats.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"There has to be a way to power this blasted machine. There has to be another power source on this world that can get the job done." The Dark Ranger said angered that his weapon was completed with no power source to run it.

"I still don't get why you don't just find or steal back your original idea for the power source. You have more than enough strength to do it yourself." Elsa said trying to think of her own ways to power the machine.

"You don't get it," The Dark Ranger said angered that Elsa took so long to catch on to what in his eyes was obvious "I am still weakened from my fight with the Black Knight, I need more time until I can fight again. I can't risk being caught out in the open in this state."

Elsa stood there in silent; trying to come up with a new power source for the weapon. "Does Mesagog suspect anything?" The Dark Ranger looked up from his notes and asked Elsa.

"No, he still thinks he's in charge." Elsa said proud of her work, keeping her former master in the dark.

"Good, make sure it stays that way." The Dark Ranger barked at her, once again giving his full attention to all of his notes on how to power the machine, he was determined to power this weapon.

**Andrew's House**

_Flashback_

"_Why do you keep saying that, I haven't changed?" Andrew said angry at what Crystal was implying._

"_That is how far gone you are Andrew; after he died you buried yourself in the job. You got cold and distant from not just me, everyone." Crystal said with a tear on her face._

"_I don't have to hear this, I am out of here."_

"_I know you miss him; he was your dad, but you can't keep hiding. It wasn't your fault Andrew." Crystal said distressed that the man she loved had become so bitter with life._

"_Yeah it was…" He said before leaving the house, leaving his girlfriend alone to cry._

_End Flashback_

Andrew awoke from his nightmare in a panicked sweat, his heartbeat racing, and head throbbing. Quickly he made his way to the medicine cabinet to take some aspirin. Restless nights had become a common occurrence for Andrew ever since the fight with the Dark Ranger, and the things he said to the Dino Rangers. He wasn't sure if it was guilt or something else; but every time he had one of those dreams he was unable to return to sleep and usually wound up spending the rest of the night wide awake. The last two nights he spent most of them thinking about his two lives; about how they had become so similar now, how he drove himself so far into work, and cut himself off from human contact. This night however he would not let those thoughts haunt him, he decided to go out on patrol. Seeing if Mesagog or the Dark Ranger were doing anything, trying to hide it in the night sky; Andrew went to his room and got his morpher, as Andrew was about to morph all his thoughts were hoping that his powers would hold, unlike they had the other nights.

"Black Knight, ranger form."

**Reefside High School**

"Ok what time do you want us to come to your house Kira?" Trent asked trying to figure out when he had to get things done after they left school.

"Well my mom wants to take pictures, so around 6:30pm would be a good time." Kira responded trying to figure out when she would be picking up her dress for the dance.

"Ok, well we have to get our suites from the cleaners so we will see you later ok Kira?" Conner said looking forward to a night of fun.

"Ok I got some things to, ouch…" Kira said as she bumped into a lady walking down the hall, "Sorry Mrs. I didn't see you."

"Oh it is ok, I wasn't looking either." The lady said as she continued on her way.

"Did she look familiar to any of you?" Kira asked as she looked to the others.

"No, should she?" Ethan asked not knowing what Kira was talking about, that lady was a little old for any of them to know.

"No, I guess I am just losing my mind, I will see you guys tonight." Kira said as she and the guys parted ways to get ready for the dance.

**Dr. O's Room**

The lady entered the Dr. Oliver's room, and looked around to see that no one was there. She went to the desk to see several photographs framed there; one of his mom and dad, another of 5 special friends he had in high school, and one last one of those high school students she passed in the hall. The lady started looking at other things on his desk when she accidentally knocked over a magazine, embarrassed by her clumsiness she bent down to pick it back up.

It was then she noticed a picture hanging out of the magazine; a picture of a young lady dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans, a picture of her. Kim stared at the picture of her in Tommy's classroom, _why does he have a picture of me in his classroom, _was all that she could think about.

Kim put the photograph back in the magazine and then started to leave the room,

"Where are you Dr. Oliver?" She said as she started to head for her car hoping she could find Tommy.

**Somewhere in Reefside**

Kim had been up and down town hoping that she would see some sign of Tommy, but so far her luck had not prevailed. She had been down every store on Main St. and no luck in finding him. "Maybe I should just go back to my hotel, I mean he will be in school Monday, I can find him then." Kim said to herself as she got ready to head back to her rental car.

"Ouch," Kim said in pain as a man bumped into her causing her to drop her purse and send everything flying out, "Watch where you're going jerk!"

Frantically Kim scrambled to pick up everything that had fallen out before any gust of wind blew anything away. Then out of no where a man came and helped Kim pick up her dropped items. "Thanks, I can't believe that guy just bumped into me like that." Kim said thankful for the man's help.

"It is ok; I drop stuff all the time, just glad I could help." He said which instantly grabbed Kim's attention, she knew that voice. Slowly Kim looked up to see that the man who had helped her was none other than Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy…" Kim said thinking the whole time that having Tommy help her pick up items from her purse was not the way she wanted to reintroduce herself.

Tommy's face turned white when he heard that voice say his name, "Kimberly… what are you doing here?" Tommy said, he knew that there had to be something else better to say but his mind was blank overwhelmed with a million emotions.

"A decade of not seeing each other and that is all you can say?" Kimberly jokingly said as they both stood up, nervously standing in front of one another.

"Its just I haven't heard from you in almost ten years; and I am just shocked to see you here. Where you don't look all that shocked to see me, why is that Kim?" Tommy said trying not to be cold, but still curious on how a girl from his past just happens to show in his small town.

"That is a very long story, but I think there are other things we need to talk about first. Things about us," Kim said seeing the look of dread on Tommy's face as those three words came out of her mouth; things about us.

"Is there really anything to talk about? We dated a while in high school, you moved away, and we broke up. Is there really anything else to say about us?" Tommy said already feeling his grief about the unresolved situation getting out of hand.

"Things aren't that simple Tommy, there…" Kim tried to say before Tommy cut her off.

"They are; you broke up with me over a letter Kim. Do you have any idea how much that hurt to know you felt so little about me as to break up with me over a letter?" Tommy said as he felt his eye's starting to water up.

"Do you know how much it hurt that you didn't come after me?"

"You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me in your life like that in your letter."

"Tommy I didn't come here to argue with you," She said holding back tears of her own.

"What did you come here for Kim?" Tommy replied sounding colder and colder with each statement.

"I came because ten years ago neither one of us fought for our relationship. Now I don't know about you but I have regretted that decision every day sense. I came here because I want to move to Reefside, I want to have you back in my life Tommy." Kim said with all of her heart.

"Unbelievable Kim, it has been ten years. I can't do this again; it hurt too much last time." Tommy said as he began to walk away from Kim then turning around, "I have a life now, and I don't think I want you in it."

Kim couldn't say a word, the words Tommy said stuck in her like thousands of knives through her heart. She just stood there heart broken and not sure of what to do. _Should I stay or should I go, what do I do about Tommy, was I a fool for coming here in the first place;_ were all the thoughts that filled Kim's head as she walked towards her car crying from what might be the last words Tommy ever says to her.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"Elsa, Elsa… I want you in here, now." Mesagog yelled trying to get his assistant in his throne room.

"What is it master, what can I do for you?" Elsa said as she entered her master's throne room.

"Where is he, where is the Dark Ranger?" Mesagog commanded to know.

"I don't know, last I saw him he was following the rangers around town. Maybe he is still in Reefside." Elsa said, trying to pretend she had no idea where he was. The truth was she knew exactly where he was, but for now her role in the Dark Ranger's plan was to keep Mesagog in the dark as long as possible, and that is what she was going to do.

"Find him, I want him found and brought here… immediately." Mesagog yelled as he left the room.

"Whatever you say," Elsa said then noticing that Mesagog was not in the room, "You fool."

**Reefside High School**

The five Dino Rangers entered the gymnasium ready to enjoy there May Formal. Well, all except one of them, Tommy. Conner and Kira came in as a couple while the other two came in by themselves. It didn't take long for the four students to join the party, letting themselves have a night of fun.

Tommy watched from one of the tables; the four students that he had come so close to having a good time. _They deserve it,_ Tommy thought so proud of the young adults that they were turning into. After a while he decided to get some fresh air outside the gym.

_You're an idiot… you know that Oliver. Kim is what you want but you would rather sit and be stubborn than to let her hear that, pathetic._ Tommy thought as he stood outside trying to gain some perspective on things. For some reason he found that staring out at the moon to be soothing tonight.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim said coming out of no where dressed in a elegant pink dress.

"Kim…" Tommy began to say before Kim put her finger on Tommy's lip.

"I am talking now. You're right Tommy I have no right to come in to your life after ten years and tell you that I want to be with you. It wasn't fair of me after all that I have done to you, and if you want me to leave then I will; you will never have to see me if you don't want. But, I want you to know that from the very bottom of my heart I am sorry about the letter and how much I hurt you." She said then finally removed her finger from Tommy's lips.

"Are you done now Kim?" Tommy asked pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, "You know what this is, the letter you wrote me. For ten years I have held on to it, which is ironic because I have spent ten years trying to forget about it. But I am done, I am done holding on to this letter because as long as I hold on to it I can never forgive you; and I am ready to forgive you, I am ready to be with you." With that Tommy took the letter and threw it away.

Tommy's words moved Kim's very soul; trying as hard as she could she couldn't think of anything to say. "Would you do me the honor of this dance?" Tommy asked holding out his hand for hers.

"I thought you would never ask." She replied crying with tears of joy as she took Tommy's hand once again.

"Look Dr. O has got himself a girl." Conner yelled over to Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

"Isn't that the girl who I bumped into earlier today?" Kira yelled back.

"Way to go Dr. O." Ethan said as Tommy and Kim entered the dance floor for the first time in just around a decade.

**In the Hallway by the Gymnasium**

Andrew stood there staring at Tommy and Kim dancing in the center of the room.

_Flashback_

"_If this is the way you want it Andrew then fine. You can stop worrying about me and I will just go," Crystal said crying as she was getting her bags ready to go "But I want you to know, I love you Andrew." _

_Crystal started to move towards the door when Andrew got in front of her and looked in to her eyes, "I am sorry Crystal, I really am. I know that sometimes it seems that the Black Knight comes first, but nothing comes before you… I love you."_

_With that Crystal jumped into Andrew's arms and gave him a passionate kiss. The bitter truth was that would be the last time the two would ever kiss in there life time._

_End Flashback_

"What are you doing here; last I checked you weren't a student anymore?" Kira said as she had spotted Andrew from the gymnasium.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your dance." Andrew said as he prepared to leave.

"You don't have to go, I am just surprised… I thought you were all work Black Knight now." Kira said interested in why Andrew had come to a school dance.

"Just enjoying the show," Andrew said nodding his head over to Tommy and Kim.

"It is nice to see a smile on Dr. O's face again." Kira said with a smile on her face.

Silence filled the area, neither sure what to say, both surprised that they had gone a whole two minutes without an argument. "I miss this, talking to you… I miss it sometimes." Kira said looking at Andrew for the first time.

He stood there for a minute not saying anything, "But I lied to you, and you can never forgive me for that, right." Andrew said as he turned to face Kira.

"Unfortunately I just can't see a day where I could ever forgive you for lying to me like you did," Kira said seeing Andrew's face trying to conceal his feelings "But you know… I can't see everything."

"Until then," Andrew said.

"Until then," Kira replied as she made her way back to the dance.

"Hey Kira," Andrew said as Kira was almost back to the dance, "You look nice." Kira said nothing but returned to the dance smiling.

--------------------

Here is another chapter, i hope you all enjoy... tell me what you think, will be updating soon


	10. Tragedy Strikes, Part 1

**CHAPTER TEN – TRAGEDY STRIKES, PART 1**

**Tommy's Basement**

"Come on guys get her in. Hailey," Conner yelled as they brought there battered friend into Tommy's Basement "Hailey, we need you."

"Oh my god what happened to her?" Hailey asked seeing the bruises, cuts, and pale skin complexion.

"We were on our way home and the Dark Ranger jumped us; we need a place to put her Hailey." Ethan screamed as tears ran down his face.

"Ok, let's get her to one of the beds… this way." Hailey said as she led Ethan and Trent who were carrying Kira to there emergency beds.

"Be careful… where is Tommy, he needs to be here." Conner yelled panicking at Kira's current state.

Trent and Ethan were being as careful as they could. Neither one wanted to put Kira in anymore pain than she was already in. "Ok we need to stop this bleeding, Conner get the first aid kit from the main room, Ethan I want you to apply pressure to her stomach wound; don't stop putting pressure on the wound, and Trent you need to keep her head straight. The last thing we need is adding to this mess." Hailey ordered trying to gain some control of the situation.

Quickly Hailey made her way to the computer screen and pressed an intercom link button to the up stairs of the house. "Tommy we have an emergency. You need to get down here now." Hailey yelled worried about Kira's condition.

Tommy came down the steps angry; the rangers and Hailey knew that he hadn't officially told Kim about his involvement with the new ranger team, and they all knew that she was with him upstairs. "What is so important," Tommy began to say with Kim hot on his heals for an explanation.

Quickly he realized the graveness of the situation, "What happened to her?" Tommy asked seeing the others frantically trying to do there best in a situation that none of them were qualified to make any better.

"The Dark Ranger attacked us," Conner quickly said bringing the first aid kit to Hailey.

With those words Tommy began to realize the full scope of the situation and started to take control, "Kim you need to get upstairs," Kim looked over at Tommy part that she was hurt and part that he didn't want her around for this, "Kim I don't have time for this. Hailey put in a call to Light Speed… we need Doctor Dana Mitchell here as soon as they can get her here."

Trent looked over as Hailey started making the call, "Dr. O she needs a hospital, look at her…"

Before Trent could even finish the sentence Tommy cut him off, "Trent, what are we going to tell a hospital if we took her there," he said then realizing that the young rangers thought he concern was more with there secret than there friend "Besides no one knows more about ranger injuries than Dr. Mitchell."

"They are sending her right over." Hailey yelled from over at the desk.

With those words the rangers all went to work, trying to buy there friend time until Dana would arrive.

It was less than thirty minutes till Dana arrived; medical equipment and all. "Where is the young lady?" Dana asked moving quickly knowing the time could be of the essence.

The rangers cleared way for Dana to get to work; "Ok I need to know everything that happened," none of them said anything for a moment "If you want me to help your friend I need to know what happened."

"We were walking home from school when the Dark Ranger attacked us; Kira took one of his blasts head on… that is when we brought her here." Conner said being the first one to speak up.

"An energy weapon," Dana quietly said, "Ok, I need you all to go. I need to get to work."

None of the rangers wanted to leave there friend, but eventually they all made there way to the kitchen hoping that Dr. Mitchell would be able to save Kira.

**Tommy's Kitchen**

It had been nearly an hour and not a word from Dana on Kira's condition. "I don't know guys, she wasn't looking too good." Ethan said fearing the worst for his friend.

The rest of them just stood in the kitchen, fearing that Kira wasn't going to be all right. Tommy started to make his way to the living room seeing Kim in there all alone, "We just have to keep hoping for the best; that is all we can do." He said as he put his hand on Ethan's shoulder before entering the living room.

No detective was needed when Tommy entered the room, Kim was mad. Quietly he made his way next to her and sat down. For a moment neither one said anything, they just stared at each other. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kim said stating the obvious question.

"I didn't mean to lie… it has only been a week, I was going to tell you…" Tommy said, feeling so angry at himself for not telling her.

Kim didn't say anything for a few minutes; Tommy was about to say something when she finally opened her mouth "So you are a Power Ranger again… believe it or not I can accept that you didn't tell me, but I am going to go walk around town for a few."

"Kim…" Tommy said trying to plead in that one word for her not to go.

"It is nothing like that Tommy, I just need to process everything. Plus it looks like you have got your hands full right now. I will be back." Kim said grabbing her coat and going out the front door.

_Can this day get any worse_ was all Tommy could think. In less than thirty minutes he had one of his students fighting for her life and his new girlfriend mad at him. _Only you Tommy could have this much fall on you at one time_.

Then through the quiet a thunderous noise came, the door opened. Everyone moved quickly to get near Dana to hear what she had to say. "Ok I was able to stop the bleeding and stabilize her."

There was a collective sigh let out by all of them, Kira was going to be ok. "But…" all the rangers sigh were quickly replaced with breaking hearts with that one word from Dana "There is still a lot of internal damage, and she loss a lot of blood…"

"What are you saying?" Conner asked hoping that there was a silver lining to all of this.

"I can make her comfortable, but… there is nothing I can do. She lost too much blood; there is just too much internal damage to repair. I am sorry, I did all I could." Dana said hating that she couldn't deliver any better news.

They all stood there in silence, Hailey couldn't hold back her tears anymore and just let them flow freely. Not one of them could say a word, what more could be said. Dana had said it already; there was nothing more that could be done. All that was left to do for Kira's friends was to sit and wait for her to die.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"Mesagog, I think I have some information that will please you." The Dark Ranger said walking into the throne room.

"What is it," Mesagog said already short with his partner.

"We will be down one ranger very shortly and…" The Dark Ranger said seeing the interest in Mesagog's eyes increase "I know a way to power the machine."

"Interesting," Mesagog said, "Please do tell."

"Are we alone, I mean Elsa isn't around?" The Dark Ranger asked raising the interest of the reptile.

"Why would it matter if Elsa were around?" Mesagog asked curious as to what the Dark Ranger was implying.

"Nothing," the Dark Ranger said trying quickly to change the subject "It is a long process but if you can get me the right equipment then we can pull it off…"

The Dark Ranger told Mesagog what he needed but all the while he could see that his reptilian ally had concern as to why he brought up Elsa earlier. _Great, this fool is playing right into my plan,_ he thought continuing to weave his web.

**Andrew's House**

Andrew's training had become more intense the last few days; he realized that in there last encounter the Dark Ranger had the upper hand that would not be the case next time. As far as strength went Andrew knew he could hold his own, he was lacking on discipline. Hence all of Andrew's recent training had been all geared towards increasing his just that.

RING! RING! RING!

Suddenly Andrew's concentration was broke, _I don't even exist in this world, why would anyone call me, _he thought to himself as he made his way up stairs to the phone.

"Hello…" Andrew wasn't surprised that one of the Dino Rangers had called him, but what he was told devastated him "How long ago did this happen… No, you did the right thing calling me… I will be there as soon as I can."

Andrew quickly hung up the phone, terrified at the news he had just received. Originally he was going to run to Tommy's, but that would take too long and this was a matter of life or death. Focusing his energy Andrew used the Black Knight power to teleport himself to Tommy's house.

_Flashback_

"_And we ask the lord to look over our brother in his kingdom, amen." The priest said finishing the funeral services._

_It was fitting that clouds covered the sky; it was a gloomy day indeed. The six teens stood in front of the tombstone, all mourning for the same reason._

"_It wasn't right," Megan said being the first to say what all the others thought._

"_He was just walking home, he was caught in the cross fire." Dave said feeling remorse for the death that they all believed was there fault_

_Everyone just stood there thinking; the six all knew what they signed up for when they became rangers, but this was just a boy coming home from school, bait. _

_The others started to walk away as Andrew stayed behind for a few moments. Slowly he kneeled beside the tombstone, put his hand on it and tearfully said…_

"_I am sorry."_

_End Flashback_

**Tommy's House**

"Dude where did you go," Conner asked Ethan on edge due to the current situation.

"I had to make a phone call; I don't think any of us want my parents coming over here, do we?" Ethan replied trying to take the pressure off of where he was.

"Calm down guys," Tommy said trying to keep the mood as calm as it could be "There is enough going on without us biting are own heads off."

There were five people in the living room, but not a noise could be heard. All five were still trying to cope with the recent news that Kira was going to die. Trent was about say something when a scream came from Tommy's basement.

They all ran as quickly as they could knowing the scream was Dana's, fearing that something could be dangerously wrong. When they arrived the site shocked and angered them all.

"You have got to be kidding me, what is he doing here?" Trent asked angered that Andrew even thought he belonged there by Kira's side.

Andrew said not a word to any of them, just stood by Kira's bed, crying. "I am so sorry Kira, that blast wasn't met for you… I am so sorry." Andrew said quietly but yet loud enough for the others to hear his quiet plea.

"You have no right to be here," Trent said moving closer to Andrew "How did you even know about this?"

"Ethan," Andrew said keeping his words to them at a minimum.

Everyone stared at Ethan like he betrayed them. Ethan didn't need them to say a word to know exactly what was going through all there minds; that why after all that they have been through with Andrew, after all that he has done would Ethan call him? "What, I am sorry but when Dr. Mitchell said she couldn't do anything; I thought that maybe Andrew could, so I called him." Ethan replied trying to justify his supposed betrayal to the others.

"You called him," Conner said angry at the actions his friend had taken.

"Listen this isn't about you or any of us… this is about Kira," Ethan said staring down all of them "Now I don't care about what he did if he can help Kira that is all that matters."

Trent moved right next to Andrew still furious that he was this close to Kira after what he pulled. "Tears, well you should be sad… this is your fault." Trent said angering the heartbroken Andrew.

You could see the look in Andrew's eyes shift from sadness to anger almost immediately after Trent's words left his mouth. Almost instantly Andrew grabbed Trent by the collar and threw him across the room. "You got anything else to say Trent?" Andrew said standing on the other side of the room.

"He might not, but I do." Conner said standing nose to nose with Andrew.

Dana checking the medical equipment hooked up to Kira making sure it was not damaged during that little display of testosterone said "You guys could seriously damage this equipment, and right now this equipment is the only thing keeping Kira alive."

Neither Conner nor Andrew backed down until Tommy got in between them. "Listen I don't like this anymore than you do, but if he can help Kira than we have to put up with him." Tommy calmly said trying to keep Conner from starting a fight so close to Kira.

"Fine," Conner said, backing down from Andrew "But only for Kira's sake."

"Can you help her Andrew?" Tommy said hoping that he would know something that could save the yellow rangers life.

"She took a direct hit," Andrew said looking around to the others for confirmation "Her ranger powers are the only reason why she didn't die on impact."

They all stood for a moment when Andrew continued speaking "There might be something, it is a long shot, but it is the only thing I can think of. There is an orb called the Orb of Dechalak, it has healing properties." Andrew's words brought hope to the Dino Rangers "The only catch is that it won't be easy to get if it exist here at all."

"Well at least it is something," Conner said getting his coat "Lets go; Kira doesn't have much time."

"No, this is a one man mission," Andrew quickly said seeing the look of frustration on Conner's face.

"Do you honestly think we trust you to do this on your own?" Conner asked furiously.

"You don't have to trust me," Andrew said turning his attention to Kira "You just have to trust that I won't let her die."

There was only silence after that; none of the rangers trusted Andrew but they all knew that if Andrew had anything to say about it Kira would live. Even Conner knew though he hated to admit it that Andrew would do anything to keep Kira safe. "Fine then go, she is counting on you." Conner said as he dropped the tough guy act and showed his true colors in this situation, a worried friend.

"I know," Andrew said as he used his Black Knight powers once again to teleport away.

The room was filled with silence after Andrew left, though there was a new hope for Kira that hope lied in a man that they didn't trust to find a object that they never heard of that might or might not even exist. Dana started looking at her machines and then turned to the others…

"I don't know what that man plans to do… but whatever it is he needs to do it quick. She doesn't have much time left."

-------------------

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter... let me know what you think


	11. Tragedy Strikes, Part 2

I want to thank everyone for there support while i have been writing this story, i hope that you continue to support it... and once again i hope you enjoy this new chapter.**  
**

**-------------------------  
**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – TRAGEDY STRIKES, PART 2**

**Middle of the desert by ancient ruins**

"Show yourselves;" Andrew yelled as he tore apart what was left of this Native American ruins to shreds "You will hear what I have to say!"

Quickly sanity was beginning to slip from Andrew; he was acting like a mad man on steroids doing everything in his power to gain there attention, to be noticed. Damaging buildings, ruining stone tablets; anything that would make them acknowledges his presence. "She doesn't deserve this," Andrew said as he fell to his knees crying "Please."

It was then that the Earth itself started to shake, lightning started to strike the ground but with no clouds in the sky. Andrew was pleased that he got there attention, but worried that he had gone too far and angered the Guardian as he was called. Then no more than twenty feet in front of him appeared a cathedral looking door. Slowly at first Andrew made his way to this mysterious door, not really knowing where it would lead. The mere fact that this door might lead somewhere that could help Kira was enough for him to open it and take his chances.

"Let's see where you go," Andrew said as he turned the handle to the door, opening it. Once opened, a brilliant white light blinded Andrew as he stepped forward and walked through the doorway.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"It is important that I am not disturbed by anyone till the extraction is complete," The Dark Ranger said as he and Mesagog walked towards the lab.

"I will make sure that you are left alone, and you are sure this will work?" Mesagog asked fearing that what the Dark Ranger was proposing might not be enough.

"Trust me," The Dark Ranger said turning his head towards Mesagog "Once I have extracted some of my dark energy to this crystal we will have more than enough power to use the machine."

Once they were in the lab the Dark Ranger started hook himself into the machine and then looked at Mesagog, "It will take several hours, I need to be alone."

"Of course," Mesagog said as he walked out of the room and then used a security code to lock the door, not wanting to take any risk that Elsa or anyone else might try and interrupt the process.

**A Hidden Temple**

Andrew slowly walked down the stair way, being careful seeing as how these stairs looked at least a thousand years old. There was more than a bit of nervous anticipation about whom or what was waiting for Andrew at the end of this stair case. Though he had heard about the Guardian before, no one had ever returned to say what he looked like or even if he existed. Mystery shrouded everything that Andrew was about to willingly walk into. The last step was only moments away; it was time to prepare for the worst.

Though Andrew had been prepared for many things; a huge monster, an ancient ranger, or even a floating head. Nothing however could have prepared him for what he did see; an old British man, sitting in an old fashion leather chair, drinking what one could only guess to be wine. "What have you come here for?" The old man said putting down his wine glass and looking directly at Andrew.

Whether it was because he was overwhelmed or just in shock at what the Guardian turned out to be; there was not a sentence that Andrew could speak. "Let me guess, not quite what you were expecting," the old man said as he got up out of his seat and made his way to Andrew, "I know the feeling; I would not expect a power like the Black Knight to belong to a human, but as you and I both know appearances can be deceiving. So I will ask you once again, what have you come here for?"

"The Orb of Dechalak, it's a…" Andrew began to say before being cut off.

"I know what it is, I created it. Unfortunately for you what you ask, I can not give." The man said as he started to walk back towards his seat.

"I don't accept that."

"What did you say to me?" The man said in shock that a mortal would talk to him like that.

"You heard me; there has got to be something that I can do to get that orb," Andrew said as he moved closer to the man "Please someone I care about life depends on it."

The man stood there for a moment as if he was measuring Andrew up. "Well there is one way, but I warn you it is dangerous. You could take the trials," The man could see Andrew already prepared to accept when he spoke again "The trials are three challenges; one of body, one of mind, and one of heart. I must warn you though, that once the trials have started they cannot be stopped. You will either pass or die."

Andrew stood there thinking for a moment "Do you accept," The old man said as he held out his hand waiting for Andrew to shake it.

"Yes, I do," Andrew said as he shook the old man's hand. However when there hands touched a weird energy vortex started swirling around Andrew; with each passing moment he felt weaker.

Suddenly Andrew fell to his knees before the man. "What did you do to me?" He asked out of breath and feeling weaker than he ever had before in his life.

"This challenge is for you Andrew, not the Black Knight. Therefore you alone must complete it. Your powers will be returned to you if you complete the trails."

All of the sudden the floor beneath Andrew faded and he fell onto a platform hanging above a bed of spikes. "Welcome to the first challenge; in front of you there is a locked door, the only way that door will unlock and lead you to the second challenge will be if you defeat him." The man said pointing to the rock creature that now stood in front of Andrew.

With no ranger powers Andrew stared at this twelve foot rock creature standing dauntingly over him, "It is a golem." The old man said as he sealed the hole that Andrew had fallen through."

Andrew began to make his way to fight the creature with no weapons and no powers and said…

"Great… a golem,"

**Tommy's Basement**

Tommy had let the others take a rest in his house; he didn't expect any of them to go home, not with Kira like this, however they did need some rest. Tommy sat next to Kira for the last two hours; watching as Dana would come in every half hour to check her vitals. Not to much surprise of Tommy's, Kira's vitals were only getting worse. "I wish there was something I could do for you Kira," Tommy said as he took Kira's hand "I would trade places with you in a second if I could."

Suddenly he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, it was Kimberly's. "So this is one of your rangers, how is she?" She asked genuinely concerned about Kira's well being.

"Only getting worse," Tommy said as he turned his head to Kimberly "I won't lie, I am surprised that you are here."

Kimberly knelt down before Tommy sitting in the chair, looked deep into his eyes, "I love you Tommy, and I know from experience that people make mistakes," She said taking Tommy's hand in hers "And I am not going to let another mistake separate us for another ten years."

"Thank you beautiful," Tommy said kissing Kimberly's hand.

Kimberly's attention shifted from Tommy to Kira feeling so bad for the young girl "Is there anything we can do for her?" Kim asked.

"No, unfortunately her hope lies with Andrew now."

The new name confused Kim; she had known about Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent, but Tommy had never mentioned Andrew before. "Who is Andrew; is he a friend… another ranger."

Tommy at first really didn't know how to respond to that question, "I don't know if I would call him a friend, but he is a ranger. And right now he is Kira's best hope." Tommy said as he and Kim watched over Kira together.

**A Hidden Temple**

The golem hit Andrew almost sending him off the platform. Andrew could feel that the last hit the golem had thrown had broken at least two ribs, not to mention the other half dozen injuries that he had taken on from this creature. _He is so strong, and without my ranger powers I don't stand a chance against him,_ Andrew thought as the creature slowly made his way towards him.

Andrew opted to try another offensive against his goliath opponent hitting it in the stomach three times as hard as he could. Sadly the creature didn't even flinch, just kept moving forward pushing Andrew closer to the edge and closer to those spikes. It was then that an idea came to mind; quickly Andrew made his way to the corner of the platform and grabbed on to the chain that was holding it up. _One chance at this Andrew, if this doesn't work you are done for_, he thought to himself as he saw the creature shifting its weight preparing to give one huge strike to send Andrew off the platform.

"Come to daddy," Andrew said as the creature threw a vicious right punch. Just as the creature launched its final attack Andrew propped himself up having the creature break the chain and begin to lose its balance at the edge of the platform.

"Game over," Andrew cunningly replied as he dropped kicked the creature causing it to completely lose its balance and fall off the platform.

Andrew looked over and saw that the door was opening signaling that the challenge was over and that he had won. Though all Andrew could think to himself was how much of a victory was it when he could barely get himself back up. Slowly Andrew crawled his way back up and limped to the door making his way to the second challenge.

The hallway was dark and narrow; for most of the way Andrew had to feel in front of him to make sure that he would not run into a wall. After a short time of walking Andrew found himself in a room with a single chair and the old man waiting. "Congratulations," The old man said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Surprised," Andrew asked noticing the old mans expression.

"To say the least, no one has ever gotten past the first test."

"Wonderful," Andrew said waiting for the man to tell him about the second challenge.

"Sit down," The man said pointing to the chair, normally Andrew would have rather stand, but a few broken ribs will make taking a seat more appealing "This challenge is simple, solve a riddle."

Andrew was beginning to think that he was lucky that there was not another fight in this challenge until metal straps trapped him in the chair. "What is this?" Andrew asked struggling to get out from his restraints.

"This is the second challenge, solve the puzzle before the pendulum gets to you… you have two minutes." The old man said as a puzzle appeared on the wall before Andrew:

_Eight and five, last name and given,  
we are one six six six even;  
the first in cow, the last in oxen;  
Three in damsel, three in vixen._

_What are we called?_

"Oh great," Andrew said, solving riddles had never been the thing he was particularly good at. However there was nothing like a pendulum of death coming down on him to make him try like hell.

Andrew ran over all the information as the pendulum grew closer and closer. With each passing second the pendulum grew closer to his head. Andrew thought he knew the answer but wasn't sure, who knew what would happen if he got it wrong. However, the breeze from the swinging pendulum was beginning to become quite strong. "Roman numeral, the answer is roman numerals." Andrew yelled out at the top of his lungs.

The old man began clapping as the pendulum disappeared and the restraints were release allowing Andrew to get up. "Impressive, most impressive; I can see why the Black Knight power chose you. Now it is time for the third and final test." The old man said waving his hand in the air.

All of a sudden, four ropes shot out from the walls of the room tying themselves to Andrew's limbs, stretching him out facing the old man. "What is this, another puzzle or die challenge?" Andrew asked angered that he found himself restrained again.

"I am afraid not, you see the final challenge is death." The old man said regrettably.

"What do you mean," Andrew asked struggling to break free.

"You know better than most that there is a balance," The old man said circling Andrew "For this girls life to be restored you must die, there must be a balance. So you need to decide right now is her life worth dieing for?"

_Flashback_

"_Andrew; Mat was captured, and you know where they took him." Eddie said pleading with his cousin and fellow ranger to stop the madness he was planning._

"_Yeah, what is your point?" Andrew said preparing gear for the task at hand._

"_My point," Eddie said annoyed that Andrew didn't see that what he was planning to do was insane "My point is that what you are planning is suicide."_

"_I don't care… I have to try and save him."_

"_Even if that means your own life," Eddie asked hoping to talk some sense into Andrew._

"_Even if it means my life,"_

_End Flashback_

"Yes, her life is worth dieing for." Andrew replied with conviction.

"Then so be it," The old man said as he powered up an energy orb, "You are the bravest mortal I have had the honor in knowing."

With that the energy orb went flying at Andrew, he braced for it knowing what was coming, but as soon as it hit something unexpected happened, it went through him. Andrew stood there in shock, "Umm, was that it." Andrew asked.

"Yes, this was the challenge of your heart. It wasn't enough that you came here… you had to be willing to die for your reason too." The old man said releasing Andrew for the last time.

Andrew fell to the ground once the old man freed him. After he got to his feet the old man pointed to a box on a table on the other side of the room. "That is what you were looking for; just place it by her, the orbs healing powers will do the rest." The old man said as he started to leave the room.

"Excuse me, but what about my powers?" Andrew said curious as to when those would be returned to him.

"Of course," The old man said snapping his fingers. Andrew suddenly felt a rush throughout his body, like a new life had just been pumped into him; his powers were back "Good job once again, I was beginning to wonder if anyone would ever pass the trials."

Andrew made his way to the box as the old man left the room. When lifting the box it became clear that though his powers had returned his injuries were still there. But there was no time to center on that, Kira was still in danger and he time wasn't on his side.

Closing his eyes Andrew began to focus his Black Knight energy to teleport, but something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that they had just been returned or maybe his mortal injuries, but Andrew was having a difficult time gathering the energy to teleport to Tommy's house.

"Not now, this can't be happening now." Andrew said focusing as hard as he could to gather the energy to teleport himself to save Kira.

**Tommy's Basement**

"She is flat lining, Hailey hand me the paddles," Dana said as she started to defibrillate Kira, "Ok, charging… Clear."

Her heart rate was still flat lined, "Charging again… clear." Dana yelled again.

"This can't be happening." Conner cried as they watched there friend slipping away from them.

"Clear," Dana yelled again. "I am sorry guys, time of death…"

"Wait," A voice called from the other side of the room, it was Andrew.

As quickly as his body would permit him he made his way over to Kira, "I got the orb," Andrew said as he placed it next to Kira's bed.

There was silence as they all waited to see if this orb was really worth the trouble it was to get. For the first minute there was no change, only the deafening sound of that endless beep. "I am sorry, this isn't working." Dana said as she went to unplug Kira's machines only to be stopped by a miraculous sound.

Beep, Beep, Beep…

"That's impossible," Dana said in complete disbelief "Her heart beat is normal, her pulse is steady… she is going to be ok."

There was not a dry eye among the Dino Rangers as they all celebrated there friends revival. Why they all celebrated Andrew took Kira's hand and quietly whispered to her, "Don't you ever try and leave me again."

"You can go now," Conner said not surprising Andrew at how quickly the Kodak moment had ended "This doesn't change a thing Andrew, now get out."

The rest of the rangers stood there in disbelief that Conner would say something so soon after the blessed news of Kira's well being was told. "I mean it, don't get me wrong I am glad you could help us, but that doesn't make up for everything else." Conner said again.

Andrew moved from Kira's side then started limping towards the others, "Fine," He said angrily "I am tired, and I am done with this. You guys are so intent on hating me; you are so intent on me getting out of your lives. Well congratulations you got your wish, I am leaving Reefside."

With that Andrew started making his way to the door, the rangers stood there mostly in shock at Andrew's proclamation of leaving Reefside. Once Andrew was gone they all just stood there staring at each other, "Well that is the Black Knight for you." Trent said as they started making there way to check on Kira.

For a moment Kim thought to herself for a moment, thinking back to the letter,

"What did you say his name was again?"

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"It is done Mesagog, we have our power source." The Dark Ranger said as he entered the throne room with crystal in hand.

"I am pleased; finally we can end our struggle with the Power Rangers. We can destroy there Mega-zord, crippling them." Mesagog said happy with his seemingly flawless plan.

"Of course, the rangers won't know what hit them." The Dark Ranger said as Mesagog took the crystal preparing it to be installed in there newest, fully operational weapon.

Once Mesagog left the room, the Dark Ranger slightly chuckled,

"My plans for that weapon run much bigger than destroying some worthless Mega-zord."


	12. Tragedy Strikes, Part 3

**Chapter Twelve – Tragedy Strikes, Part 3**

**Tommy's Basement**

"Good, now we can finally start getting on with our lives?" Conner said finding that the good news just kept building up.

"Wait, what did you just call Andrew…" Kim asked while unfortunately no one paid attention to her.

"Guys I am no Andrew fan, but he did just save Kira's life," Hailey said trying to be the rational one, "Conner, you were a little rough on him."

"Rough," Conner said angrily "He lies to us, uses us, and then is out right rude when we do offer him help; and I am the one being rough."

"Dude, she has got a point…" Ethan began to say before a monstrous yell over took the room.

"Hey," Kimberly yelled at the top of her lungs "What did you call Andrew?"

"The Black Knight sweetie," Tommy said quietly making sure to not upset his girlfriend.

Almost immediately the argument resumed where it had left off before Kimberly's out burst. _The Black Knight, that sounds so familiar, where have you heard that before Kimberly…_ Kimberly thought to herself before it all clicked "B.K.; the Black Knight." She whispered to herself.

"Everyone," Dana said while exiting Kira's room "You might want to ask Kira her opinion, seeing as how she just woke up."

Those words seemed to melt away the conflict the rangers had amongst themselves as they all celebrated and made there way into Kira's room to see there friend alive and talking for the first time sense she had arrived.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"There is no way, Mesagog will know and we will be exposed if you try and do this." Elsa said trying to talk some sense into the Dark Ranger.

"We will never have the Black Knight more exposed than he will be when we strike, we won't get another opportunity." The Dark Ranger said trying to convince Elsa that his plan was workable.

"It is too much risk," Elsa said pacing back and forth in the room "Mesagog will have my head."

"Don't worry I know a way that we can take out our enemy and Mesagog will never be the wiser that either of us played apart in the weapons use." The Dark Ranger said persuading Elsa to join in his line of thinking.

"You had better be right," Elsa said.

"Don't worry; everything is going according to plan."

**Somewhere in Reefside**

Andrew had been limping around ever sense he left Tommy's house. Walking around the town he was trying to figure out how he had messed up things so badly with the Dino Rangers; the people that should have been his allies. So many things if he could go back he would have done differently; there were so many sacrifices, and so much loss for Andrew to get where he was.

_Flashback_

_It wasn't easy for Andrew to put his four other friends into the ground. No where in the job description did it say that you would have to continue on alone. However burying the other four was cake walk compared to the last one, Crystal. _

_They were all his friends and he loved them all for what they had given for the cause. The feelings he felt for Crystal were stronger, she was his soul mate. _

_Andrew put the cross on he had made for her tombstone up, crying all the while. "I am so sorry…" Andrew said before he was overwhelmed with emotion "I promise you that no matter how long it takes I will never stop fighting for the cause, I promise."_

_End Flashback_

Andrew suddenly realized where he had ended up, the cemetery. With everything that was going through his mind a cemetery was the last place he needed to be. Walking through a morbid feeling over took Andrew; he somehow felt that this was where he was supposed to be.

Much to his dismay Andrew found himself walking through the isles of tombstones, he was looking for something. After a few minutes of looking Andrew began to think he was losing his mind, that all this ranger action had finally pushed him over the edge. That was until he saw the name on the tombstone right in front of him.

"Crystal Jefferson," Andrew read from the name on the tombstone.

Andrew fell to his knees, this was his Crystal; well obviously not the one he had known, but that was her name right in front of him. Andrew tried as hard as he could but his tears eventually won out as he began to weep in front of the grave of his former love.

**Tommy's Basement**

"Oh my god," Ethan said giving Kira a hug "You had us scared there girl."

"Yeah, don't you ever do that to us again, got it?" Trent added also giving Kira a hug.

"Thanks guys I am just happy to be here with you," Kira said looking around at all the people that loved her in this world all here showing there support. "But, how did I… not die?"

Everyone looked around not sure how to tell her, "It was Andrew; he got that orb next to you that healed you." Hailey being the only one brave enough said.

The room got quiet; no one could tell what Kira was thinking from her facials. "Where is he?" Kira asked.

The silence in the room spoke volumes about what had happened, "You sent him away, didn't you?" Kira said looking for someone to fess up.

Kira looked around the room, seeing there shame filled faces and continued "He saved my life and you just went right back to this stupid testosterone fighting, god…" Kira said slamming her head against her pillow.

"It was my fault Kira, but I was right," Conner said already feeling Kira's gaze fall on him "He hasn't done anything to prove he can be trusted. Everything that he has done has had some alternative motivation."

"That is not entirely true," Kim said causing her to become the center of attention "I think Andrew might have been the one that told me to come to Reefside."

"What," Tommy more surprised than any of the others said "But how do you know?"

"I don't know for sure, but the letter that was sent to me telling me to come here was written by B.K., what are the odds that it is not him?" Kim said.

Chatter filled the room; all of them beginning to wonder if they had been too quick to judge Andrew. "What else don't we know", "Were we wrong", and other such statements filled the room as Kira started unplugging herself from the machines.

"What are you doing," Dana said as she realized that Kira was putting her shoes on.

"I am going to find Andrew," Kira said as she placed her other shoe on and got out of bed "Where else would I go?"

Conner stepped in front of Kira, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I will admit I was wrong, but going around on a wild goose chase to find him isn't going to help." Conner said.

"You can't stop me," Kira said as she ran past Conner and started up the stairs before stopping and looking back at all of her friends stunned into silence "And I will find him."

**Crystal's Grave**

"I can't do it anymore… I know that I told you I would never stop fighting but I just can't do it anymore." Andrew sobbed as he spoke to the tombstone.

"I have had to give so much; I gave up you, my home, everything… and I loved you so much," Andrew said trying to gain some composure "But my life is cursed, I see that now. Everyone that touches me dies."

Andrew rose to his feet and looked at his wrist, "Let my curse belong to someone else," He said as he placed the Black Knight morpher on top of the tombstone "I don't want it."

"I am so sorry Crystal." Andrew concluded.

With those words Andrew left the grave site of his former love, crying each step of the way. It was less than a moment later that Kira showed her face from around a tree. She had heard almost every word that was said to this tombstone, and was curious to see who it belonged to. _Crystal Jefferson_, the name read; there was no doubt in Kira's mind who this person was. Though Andrew had always been tight lipped about his past it was no secret when you looked into his eyes that he had loved and lost, it was a relief to finally meet the other girl that had been in there relationship. Kira began to lose herself in thoughts until a voice from behind her startled her.

"Hello," The woman said from behind her.

"Hello," Kira said in a startled voice.

"Sorry if I scared you, I am not used to people being out here." The lady said in a soothing voice.

"No it is ok," Kira said looking at the girl for the first time.

She was beautiful, long dusty blonde hair, hazel eyes, curves that Kira would have killed for, and a warm smile that just seemed to have this soothing effect on you. "If you don't mind me asking, did you know this lady?" Kira said pointing the Crystal's grave.

"No," The lady laughed as she answered "I am that lady."

Kira's face had turned white; in all of her days as a ranger she had never seen anything 'supernatural'. Ironic as it might sound Kira didn't believe in any of that communication from beyond the grave; which made the site in front of her all the more hard to believe. "I am not a ghost." Crystal said.

"Then what are you," Kira said taking a few steps back.

"That is not important, what is important is Andrew."

Kira really wasn't sure what to say, she had never talked to a dead person before. "What is so important about Andrew?' Kira asked.

Crystal seemingly ignored Kira's words and got closer to the tombstone of this world Crystal Jefferson. "You know he buried me," She said as tears began to fall down her eyes "He buried all of us that day; after that he was all alone."

Kira kneeled next to Crystal staring at her intently. "He was the only one to survive out of all of you, wasn't he?" Kira said putting her hand on Crystal's shoulder.

"Yes,"

With that singular word, Kira was closer to truly knowing Andrew than she ever was when they were dating. Suddenly Kira was overwhelmed with emotion; she knew the next question that had to be asked "Why are you here Crystal," Kira asked finding it harder to hold back the tears.

Crystal said not a word, only stared at her grave; trying to form a sentence. "Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" Kira asked as the tears came down her face.

"Yes,"

"Oh god," Kira said as she stood up and covered her mouth finally realizing why Crystal was here.

"Run," Crystal said with tears in her eyes "If you leave now, you might be able to save him."

Kira didn't waste anytime as she sprinted off to Andrew's house, praying that she would make it on time.

All that Crystal could do was stare off as Kira ran away to save that man that she in life had loved so deeply.

As she started to fade away, she quietly said…

"Save him."

**Andrew's House**

Andrew limped into the house that he had been living in. There were lamps, furniture, pictures on the walls; however known of that belonged to him. There were no photographs of him and his closest friends, no time that he could remember that he had invited people over for dinner, and no memories of a childhood.

"Time to move on," Andrew said.

Andrew went to the bedroom and packed the few articles of clothing that he had bought sense arriving in this world. A small duffle bag fill was all that was needed to put all of his possessions. In a way it was fitting seeing as how he had nothing when he came to Reefside but bitter memories that he leaves it also with nothing but bitter memories.

Suddenly Andrew felt a gust of wind from the sea blow through his room, refreshing… "Goodbye house,"

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"Elsa, has the weapon reached critical mass?" The Dark Ranger said as he entered the final triangulations for the destination of the weapons awesome blast.

"We have reached 100 critical mass, fire when ready." Elsa said with an evil grin on her face. _Finally, we will strike at them and make them all pay for tampering with our plans_ Elsa thought.

The Dark Ranger had only a few more computations until he could fire, "Position locked, time to end this war… fire!" The Dark Ranger said. Suddenly a energy beam left the island and headed towards Reefside, soon everything would change.

"Good bye, old friend."

**Just outside Andrew's House**

Kira arrived at the same time as Tommy and the other three rangers got there, "What is going on Kira?" Conner asked as Kira ran past them.

"Andrew, Andrew… get out… you have to get out!" Kira yelled as she ran to the house, trying to save the life of the man who had so valiantly fought to save hers.

BOOM!

A blast erupted right in front of Kira, right on top of the house. The shockwave sent Kira flying back towards her friends as they all stood in terror. In front of them was no house, no foundation; only a crater.

"No," Kira yelled in a mournful bellow "No Andrew, No!"

None of the other rangers could say anything, there was nothing to say. There was no way that anyone could have survived that blast, not even Andrew…

Not even the Black Knight.

------------------------

I hope that everyone is enjoying the fic, let me know what you think.


	13. Tragedy Strikes, Part 4

**Chapter Thirteen – Tragedy Strikes, Part 4**

**Outside of Andrew's House**

"No, please no…" Kira said as she ran to the rubble.

"Kira, what are you doing," Trent yelled as Kira ran towards the ruins of what was once Andrew's house.

She didn't answer Trent; she didn't answer any of them. Acting like a mad woman possessed she rummaged through the wreckage trying desperately to find some shred of hope. "Come on, you have to be here… Andrew where are you?" Kira yelled as her search was bringing her no hope.

Suddenly she was lifted and yanked away from the house. "What are you guys doing, Conner, Dr. O we have to find him; let me go." She yelled as they continued carrying her to Dr. O's jeep.

"Kira look at that place, no one could have survived that blast," Conner said force buckling the grieving Kira into the jeep "Not even Andrew."

"No, we have to try… we can't just leave him." Kira said pleading with her friends as they started to pull away.

"Kira," Ethan said as he grabbed her face pulling her closer to him "Andrew's gone, I am sorry but he is gone."

Kira didn't want to hear those words, no matter how true they might be. She began feeling overwhelmed with emotions; anger, sadness, denial. Then as if her heart could take no more all of her walls came down and she put her head on Ethan's chest and let her grief take over.

The others just stared at Kira; not knowing a word in the English language that could make this better for her. Ethan embraced her and started whispering in her ear…

"It will be ok; it's going to be ok."

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"Who fired that weapon, I want to know now!" Mesagog yelled furious that his power supply had been used up on a house in Reefside instead of one of the Dino Ranger's Mega-zords like he had intended.

"What are you shouting about now Mesagog?" The Dark Ranger said as he entered the throne room.

"Someone fired the weapon, and I want to know who," Mesagog said as he moved next to the Dark Ranger "Was it you?"

"Of course not, I have been training all day, but…" The Dark Ranger said.

"But what,"

"I did see Elsa go into the control room for the weapon earlier today, but she would never betray you… right Mesagog?" The Dark Ranger said leading Mesagog to where he wanted him to go.

"Elsa," Mesagog quietly yelled as he sent for a squad of Tyrannodrones to enter the throne room "Find that rat Elsa, bring her to me… now."

The Dark Ranger stood there as the Tyrannodrones were sent to find Elsa and thought to himself, _soon all of my enemies will be eliminated; things are working out so perfectly._

"Mesagog," the Dark Ranger said moving next to his reptilian ally "I will help the Tyrannodrones find Elsa. If she has betrayed us; then we will make her pay, you have my word."

"She must be taught a lesson," Mesagog said.

"Yeah, no one betrays Mesagog and lives to tell about it."

**Tommy's Basement**

"We had to leave," Tommy said as all of the Dino-Ranger crew sat in the basement thinking about the day's events "Who was to say that there wasn't going to be another blast."

"You couldn't risk it Tommy, I would have done the same thing." Hailey said trying to add some comfort to Tommy's guilt.

"Is there any way he could have survived?" Kimberly asked hoping that there was at least some chance.

"You weren't there, you didn't…" Conner said before Kira interrupted.

"No… he's dead." Kira said.

"But maybe…" Kim said seeing the pain that Kira was in, tried to give her some hope.

"Not buts… no hope… Andrew is dead, he is not coming back," Kira said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes "To think anything else would be stupid."

Everyone was shocked at what Kira said. They had all been trying to give some comfort to her, but she had slapped all of there hands away like a bitter old woman. "Tommy," Kim whispered into Tommy's ear "Give me a few minutes with her."

Tommy really didn't think that there was anything that anyone could say that could provide and solace to Kira in her current state. However, at this point anything was worth a shot. "Guys, lets give Kira and Kim a few minutes alone." Tommy said as he and the others made there way up stairs.

Kim moved right next to Kira and started to talk before she was interrupted. "Is this the talk where you tell me that everything will be alright, because if it is I really don't want to hear it?"

"I know you're hurting right now, and I understand…" Kim said before the morbid laughter of Kira cut short her sentence.

"You understand what I am going through," Kira said still laughing.

"Yes, I do,"

"Is Dr. O dead," Kira asked surprising Kim with her question "Because Andrew is dead; someone I cared about is dead because of me."

"Kira, you can't think that this is your fault."

"It is my fault though," Kira said getting up to move away from Kim "If he hadn't gotten involved with me then he would still be alive."

Kim could see the tears forming in Kira's eyes, "I am sorry that Andrew is dead, and yes it is sad, but this is not your fault."

She placed her hands on Kira's shoulders and repeated her words again "This is not your fault."

Those words resonated throughout Kira's mind; all of her emotions came together to an important realization, this wasn't her fault. She had not been the one to destroy Andrew's house, she had not been the one that caused Andrew to become so closed off. It had taken her a while, but she knew whose fault it was. "Your right," Kira said as she went to grab her coat.

"I am glad that… what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"To find the person's whose fault this is." Kira said as she started moving towards the back way out.

It took Kim less than a second to realize who Kira was going after and she quickly darted in front of her. "You can't do this," Kim said trying to talk sense into Kira "Look what happened to you last time, and we don't have another orb to bring you back with."

"I don't care, Andrew deserves justice."

"Your right he does deserve justice, but what you are talking about isn't justice. You are talking about vengeance."

"I don't care what you call it; I am going to make him pay."

"No you're not going," Kim standing her ground against the grief crazed actions Kira wanted to take.

"You can't stop me," Kira said as she pushed through Kim causing her to knock her head and lose consciousness "I am sorry Kim, but I have to do this."

Kira quickly moved to find her enemy before the others came down to try and stop her too. She didn't care about how irrational it sounded; she would destroy the Dark Ranger or die trying.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

The Dark Ranger looked around to make sure that no one followed him before entering one of the fortresses storage rooms. "What took you so long?" Elsa asked irritated by the current situation.

"I had to make sure I was not followed." The Dark Ranger said trying to calm her down.

"I thought you said that Mesagog would never know that either of us had anything to do with the weapon being fired."

"I under estimated his distrust for you," the Dark Ranger said shocking Elsa "He says he wants to bring you in for questioning, but I think his real intent is to destroy you."

"What do we do?" Elsa asked quietly making sure that no one outside of the room could hear her.

"We do nothing, you get out of here. I will stay behind and take care of Mesagog for us once and for all."

Elsa understood what the Dark Ranger meant and looked around for a moment before speaking again. "I know a secret way out of here,"

"Good," The Dark Ranger said as Elsa started to leave the room "I will contact you when it is safe to return."

_My plan is working perfectly. Nothing can stand in my way now, _the Dark Ranger thought as he left the now empty storage room. Walking down the hall he suddenly heard something from inside the throne room, a woman shouting his name. He walked carefully into the room, cautious to not alarm anyone that might be in the room to his presence. It was then that he looked at the viewing monitor and realized who was yelling his name…

"Impossible,"

**Middle of a Gravel Pit**

"Show yourself you coward," Kira yelled trying desperately to get the Dark Ranger's attention "I know that you're out there somewhere, now come out here and face me."

Then in front of Kira opened an invisa-portal, and out came the embodiment of everything she hated; the Dark Ranger.

"I heard you were looking for me," The Dark Ranger said in his sinister voice.

"Yeah…" Kira said before the Dark Ranger interrupted her.

"I am curious though, how did you survive?"

"I have friends that care enough about me to risk anything."

"The Orb of Dechalak, well at least he wasted it on you for it couldn't be used to save him." The Dark Ranger said slightly aggravated that Kira had managed to survive.

"You killed him, you monster."

"I am the villain here, what did you expect?" The Dark Ranger said mocking Kira's pain.

Kira couldn't hold back her rage any longer and used her Ptera Scream on the Dark Ranger. Although the scream did not hurt the Dark Ranger it had managed to send him back a few steps which is more than he ever expected her to do.

"We got ourselves a screamer don't we… if that is all you got yellow ranger then I would run away right now." The Dark Ranger said curious as to what little trick the yellow ranger would throw out next.

"That's not all I got… Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!" Kira yelled transforming herself into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Don't you have anything new," the Dark Ranger said hoping for a challenge this time.

"You bet I do… Super Dino Mode," Kira said giving herself as much power as she could for the fight that was in front of her.

"Ladies first,"

Kira stormed the Dark Ranger with her anger and hate as her motivation. Using her Ptera Grips Kira unleashed a hail of strikes against her enemy. The Dark Ranger managed to block and counter most of her attacks, before pushing her away.

"I have to admit; your anger makes you more powerful than I would have guessed, but this is finished." The Dark Ranger said as he called his sword forth.

Charging the yellow ranger he held nothing back from her, quickly disarming her and sending her falling to the ground. The Dark Ranger laughed as he knew that his opponent had given all that she had and was still no match for him. "You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid; either way… your story ends now." The Dark Ranger said as he raised his sword to finish the work he had started with Kira earlier.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Three blast struck the Dark Ranger on the back causing him to drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain, "What, who… who dare attack me from behind?" The Dark Ranger said looking around to see the culprit.

"I don't believe it," Kira said looking up on the ledge.

"That's not possible," the Dark Ranger said in disbelief of the site in front of him "You're dead."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," The Black Knight said jumping down from the ledge.

The Dark Ranger was furious; both of the rangers he thought were dead were alive and well. This was not something that he had thought possible. "Well you caught me with my pants down this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." The Dark Ranger said raising his hand in the air and using an invisa-portal to retreat.

"Power down," Kira said as she moved right in front of the Black Knight "Is it you, is it really you?"

"Power down," Andrew said revealing the man she thought was dead.

She looked at Andrew up and down; seeing all of the cuts, scraps and bruises on him, not sure which were because of the weapon and which were from him getting that orb. "I thought you were dead, how did you survive?"

"I…" Andrew said before collapsing to the ground.

**Tommy's Basement**

The sounds of machines beeping, and the feeling of needles inside of him quickly brought Andrew back to this world. He looked around and realized that he was lying in the very same bed that he had helped Kira get out of mere hours ago.

It was then that Dr. Mitchell entered the room with her chart. "Your awake, she will be happy." Dana said as she looked at Andrew's vitals

"How long was I out," Andrew asked being unable to see a clock anywhere around him.

"Just about twelve hours, you mostly had some cuts and bruises, and I think that your body was fatigued. Nothing that a day of rest didn't take care of,"

"Yeah," Andrew said then suddenly remembering something Dana had said earlier "Who will be happy?"

Dana motioned her head to the girl dressed in yellow asleep in the chair next to his bed. "How long has she been here?" Andrew asked still waking himself up.

"Just about twelve hours, she wouldn't leave your side till you woke up." Dana said leaving the room when she realized that Kira was waking up herself.

"Hey you, you're awake." Kira said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," Andrew said flattered that Kira had waited for him "You waited for me."

"Well I owed you one."

"Oh," Andrew said not sure what to think about Kira waiting for him "Well once I get a clean bill of health I will be out of your hair."

"No," Kira said putting her hand on top of Andrew's "Don't go, I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Kira," Andrew said before Kira stopped him.

"I am not saying that I want you to be my boy friend again, but I do want you to be my friend."

Andrew thought about everything that had happened between them, "Nothing has changed Kira; I am still me, and you are still you."

"I know," Kira said as she got close to Andrew "But it doesn't mean we can't try."

"Even if we fail," Andrew replied moving even closer to Kira.

"Even if we fail," Kira said quietly as her and Andrew were mere inches away from each other.

"Are we interrupting something here?" Hailey said making both Andrew and Kira aware of the fact that they had an audience.

The moment, or whatever you would call it between Andrew and Kira was broken when they both became embarrassed knowing that everyone had been listening to there conversation. "Ok, Andrew we have been talking and…" Conner said as Ethan continued where the red ranger had left off.

"And, we think that maybe we have over reacted." Ethan said as Trent then stepped forward.

"We are hoping that you would consider staying in Reefside, and fighting with us?" Trent said as they all waited for Andrew's response.

Andrew sat staring at all of the Dino Thunder crew seeing there anticipation of his answer growing. "You guys are not entirely to blame, I wasn't Mr. Kindness to you either; but if you are willing to put are differences aside than so am I… I would love to fight with you guys."

Everyone started smiling and moved towards to greet there newest team mate. "Ok, I am glad to have you on the team, but we need to know everything." Tommy said.

"Everything," Andrew said looking at Tommy abnormally.

"Yes, everything," Tommy replied to Andrew's question.

"You guys might want to pull up some seats; this is going to take a while."

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"She ran Mesagog; Tyrannodrones searched every inch of this fortress, she is no where here." The Dark Ranger reported to the still furious Mesagog.

"That rat," Mesagog said with his eyes boiling over with rage "Her betrayal will not be tolerated, Dark Ranger I have a job for you."

"Anything for my partner,"

"Find Elsa, and destroy her,"

"Of course Mesagog, you will never see that traitor again." The Dark Ranger said as he left the throne room proud of the results in his web of deception.

--------------------

Thank you for your support everyone, i would love some more reviews about what you guys think


	14. Revalations

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – REVELATIONS**

_Flashback_

"_You guys might want to pull up some seats; this is going to take a while."_

_The Dino Thunder crew pulled up all the seats they could find. They were all ready to know the truth about Andrew. "I am sure you all have a lot of questions that you want answers to." Andrew said doing nothing but adding suspense for his intrigued audience._

"_That is putting it mildly; like dude where are you from, because we know it is not Earth." Conner said forcing Andrew to begin his explanation._

"_Well that is true and it's not true. I am from Earth, just not this Earth. I come from a different dimension." Andrew replied to Conner's question left them all in shock._

"_Then how did you get here?" Ethan asked curiously._

"_How about you let me start from the beginning; it started when I was sixteen… I was your average sixteen year old guy until I became a Power Ranger, and then everything changed. For three years after that Eddie, Megan, Mat, Dave, Crystal and I fought the forces of evil, keeping Earth and her people safe from harm. Ironically it was our fighting and the defeating of evils forces that was not only ours but our planets undoing."_

"_What do you mean," Trent asked wondering where his history would take them next._

"_Unknown to us at the time, evil had been organized all over the universe under one supreme lord, Septrus. By defeating his generals we put the Earth in the gravest danger that any one could have imagined. To over see our defeat Septrus sent… well he sent his right hand."_

"_His right hand, literally." Conner asked._

"_No… his right hand was someone he would only send after all of his generals had been pushed back, after every regular siege on a world would fail… then he sent in his right hand. We had heard rumors about him; a warrior so deadly that to be honest no one knew if he was real, because no one ever lived to give a eye witness account. But on that day when he came to Earth with his armies we knew he was real, and we learned his name… he called himself the Dark Ranger."_

_They all sat there; they had always known there was some connection between the two rangers, but never would they have guessed this. "The Dark Ranger destroyed your world didn't he?" Tommy said in realization of the feud that ran between the two._

"_Before his armies came my Earth was much like yours is today, a peaceful place. Then the war began; the Dark Ranger had our planet surrounded with war ships and started a campaign of planetary bombardment, it lasted for over sixty days. By the end, the death toll was in the billions, we had no weapons that could combat there fire power. After that, he ordered a ground assault of the planet. Three hundred thousand troops attacked us, in a matter of a week we were almost completely overwhelmed."_

_All of there eyes were watering up hearing the tragic tale of the fate of Andrew's Earth. It seemed almost too horrific to be true, yet with the man in front of them telling the story they all knew that it was true._

"_As one last ditch effort the other rangers and I staged one last final stand against his forces… six rangers against three hundred thousand troops, we lasted ten… maybe twenty minutes tops. When the smoke cleared I was the only one that had survived from our side."_

_Kira placed her hand on Andrews shoulder, seeing that telling this story was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do._

"_After that; I took my zord, the Black Knight Mega Ship and left in search of others who would join me in opposing Septrus. I wandered the universe for over a year, and like a plague of death the Dark Ranger followed. I was trying to escape an extermination squad one day when I took the ship into a nebula. My ship losses control and the next thing I know I am in Reefside, California… on Earth. It didn't take me too long to realize what had happened, and after that… well I think you know the rest of the story from there."_

"_So the Dark Ranger followed you here," Trent said putting all the pieces of the puzzle together "He must really want you dead."_

"_I have to ask a question," Hailey said as Andrew directed his attention to her "Why do your power signature and the Dark Ranger's almost match completely?"_

"_I wish I could answer that for you, but to be honest we never really figured it out. The best our scientist ever figured Septrus got his hands on the same kind of crystal that powered our morpher's and used his dark energy to turn it into the Dark Ranger."_

"_Is that everything," Tommy asked making sure that all of the skeletons were out of the closet before Andrew officially joined the team._

"_Of course,"_

_End Flashback_

**Tommy's Basement **

"Ok, this is the main computer station; this is where Hailey monitors and provides tactical support for us." Tommy said giving Kim the full run down of Dino Thunder ops.

"I guess that is everything, but I do have one question." Kim said trying to get a grasp on the new ranger life Tommy had made in Reefside.

"Shoot,"

"How do you get your ranger powers; I mean is it done with coins, crystals… what?"

"Well we get our powers from crystals that we call Dino Gems," Tommy said as he pulled his gem out of the morpher "See just a little gem."

"That looks really familiar," Kim said before realizing that she had been given such a gem in that package she got before getting to Reefside "Probably in a gift shop or something."

"Yeah a lot of gift shops sell little costume gems like these," Tommy said as he put his arm around Kim "So do you feel better about everything now that you have seen our operation in full detail?"

"I feel better Tommy, but it is still this life," Kim said as she gave Tommy a hug and kiss "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Beautiful," Tommy said giving his live in girlfriend a tight squeeze "I am as careful as can be… trust me I don't want to get hurt anymore than you don't want me to get hurt."

Tommy then heard the phone ring upstairs and went to quickly answer it.

Kim went inside of her mind to remember the package she got and then quietly said "I don't believe it… do I have a Dino Gem?"

**Reefside Park**

"So where are you living now that your house is… well a creator?" Kira asked as her and Andrew hung out for there first time as 'friends'.

"There is a motel near the interstate that I am staying at; it's not luxurious but it suits my needs." Andrew replied taking a bit of his hot dog after finishing.

"Why don't I come visit you there sometime," Kira said then realizing what it sounded like "I mean as a friend… you know one friend going to another's to visit… as friends."

"I know what you mean," Andrew said a little taken back by Kira's jumpiness "But I have to check with my roommate first."

"You have a roommate,"

"Yeah, a cockroach,"

Kira started to laugh "So you have to have a cockroach's approval first?"

"Not approval, he just likes to know a head of time," Andrew said now joining in the laughter "For he can clean up a bit for the company."

After that, things got really quiet and it seemed every time that Andrew and Kira stopped talking where ever they were became filled with this feeling of complete awkwardness. That was half the reason why they were always talking when they were together, they dreading the silence because they knew if left to the silence only topics that were best left not talked about would be brought up.

"Why is it always awkward?" Andrew asked being the brave one to break the silence.

"I know, I mean can't we just hang out like buddies." Kira said moving closer to Andrew.

"Yeah, I mean we are really good friends, we should be able to hang out." Andrew added also taking a step closer.

"That is what friends do," Kira added moving to inches of Andrews face.

"Yeah, friends," Andrew said leaning his head in.

"Heads up," Conner yelled as a soccer ball hit Andrew square in the back of the head "Are we still on for training?"

"Yeah Conner," Andrew said obviously irritated by the interruption.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Conner said trying to act all innocent.

"No Conner," Kira said backing herself away from Andrew in to there patented friendship stand "Andrew was just leaving to find you."

"Oh great, I would hate to interrupt anything, come on Andrew race you to the gym." Conner said as he darted off.

"I guess I will see you later," Andrew said giving Kira a pat on the back "Later friend."

Kira stood there sarcastically thrilled with her pat on the back good bye "See you later… pal."

**Gym: Sparing Room**

THUMP!

"You get me every time I throw a side kick at you; I get my legs taken out… every time." Conner said regaining his breath from the mat's surface.

"You know why that is Conner," Andrew said kneeling down next to Conner "Because every time you throw a side kick you leave yourself exposed. You can't do that, when it comes to fighting you have to be perfect… now let's try it again."

Conner and Andrew each took there stance as Conner started off throwing all the punches and kicks he could with Andrew blocking each and every one of them. "Pick up your speed Conner." Andrew said pushing the red ranger back a few steps.

Conner charged again, moving quicker than Andrew had ever scene him move before. It was then that Conner delivered a side kick that was ducked and then blocked Andrew's leg swipe. "Your turn to go down," Conner said as he prepared to land a right jab on the Black Knight's face.

"I don't think so," Andrew said as he grabbed Conner's hand and tossed him over his shoulders to the mat.

"I almost had you," Conner said proud of blocking the leg swipe.

"You didn't almost have anything," Andrew replied deflating Conner's ego about the situation "But, you were getting pretty fast there at the end, I was almost having trouble keeping up."

Andrew held his hand out to give Conner a lift up "Listen, when you are training use dumbbells, it will pick up your speed and accuracy."

"Thanks, I will give that a try." Conner said as he made his way to his water bottle.

"Can I ask you a question; you got a problem with me and Kira hanging out?" Andrew asked after taking a sip of his water.

"I don't mind you hanging out, but last time you two dated she got hurt really bad, I just don't want to see that happen again."

"Conner, we are just friends," Andrew replied.

"Well me and Ethan are friends and I can't remember the last time that our faces were that close."

"Nothing is going on," Andrew said trying to put a stop to this idea that he and Kira were anything more than friends.

Conner put all of his stuff in his duffle bag and started to head for the parking lot before turning to Andrew. "Listen, think what you want, but everyone else thinks that there is something more between you two, and I am betting that she thinks that too… so just do yourself a favor and think about that before you say that nothing is going on." Conner said as he left to let Andrew think about what he had just said.

**Outside of a Cave**

The Dark Ranger had to tread carefully making his way to rendezvous with Elsa; being that a week had gone by and he had still not eliminated Elsa, Mesagog was starting to grow suspicious. Slowly the Dark Ranger walked into the cave, careful to not make any loud noises.

"Is that you Dark Ranger," A woman's voice whispered from in the shadows.

"Elsa where are you?" He asked trying to adapt his eyes to the darkness.

"Right here," Elsa said revealing herself into the light "What has been going on, it has been nearly a week, why haven't we eliminated Mesagog yet?"

"That is why I came, I have a plan, but we must move quickly… this way." The Dark Ranger said leading Elsa towards the entrance of the cave.

"What is the plan," Elsa asked as they continued walking.

"Well the plan…" The Dark Ranger said as he pushed Elsa right into an area rigged with a pressure sensitive leaver to release a cage down on the area "Well the plan is to help me."

"What, what is this… we were a team."

"A team; you were digging around trying to expose me… I just led you on so that I wouldn't have to worry about you accidentally finding anything that you could go to Mesagog with. So I made you think that we were working together so that in the end I could use you as the perfect suspect in who fired that weapon to Mesagog." The Dark Ranger said laughing at how easy it was to manipulate Elsa.

"You have to take me to Mesagog, I know those were his orders… killing me now will only draw suspicion to you." Elsa said trying to have her life spared.

"Actually his orders were for your destruction,"

"Why you back stabbing…" Elsa said angrily till the Dark Ranger cut her off.

"Good bye Elsa,"

With those words the Dark Ranger sent a Dark Orb right at Elsa disintegrating to dust on impact. The Dark Ranger looked around proud of his handy work, and with an evil tone in his voice said…

"One down,"

**Andrew's Motel**

"Well what do you think," Andrew said as he let Kira into the room to give her the not so grand tour.

"It is nice… full of character." Kira said trying not to be mean.

"Character," Andrew said happy that Kira was trying to keep him positive "Please Kira all I want from you is honesty."

"Ok it is awful, it actually might be the worst place that I have ever had to stay in, and I once was held captive at Mesagog's Island Fortress. Seeing the conditions you are living in just make me all the more glad that I called him."

"Called who,"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Andrew got up from his back broken seat and answered the door, "What can I do for you… Tommy." Andrew said surprised to see Tommy out this way so late in the evening.

"Wow, Kira you were right to call me, this is place is… well not fit for the families of cockroaches that obviously live here." Tommy said after making a quick walk through of the motel room.

"Well… this is all I can afford, so it will have to do," Andrew said knowing the words Tommy spoke were the truth.

"No, it won't," Tommy said taking a seat next to Andrew "I have been talking with Kim and we would both be more than happy if you came to stay with us."

"I don't want to be an imposition."

"You won't be; if anything we owe you this for that letter you sent her… so what do you say, stay with us."

"Oh god yes," Andrew said throwing away all pride "This place is awful, I am fairly sure that there was something under the bed that didn't like me."

Tommy and Kira laughed at Andrew's comment while Tommy threw Andre his duffle bag. "Now pack up your things, and let's get out of here."

"Sure thing Tommy," Andrew said happy as could be that he finally had a place to stay that was with people that were his friends.

**Hailey's Cyber Cafe**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Coming," Hailey yelled coming from the back office still running the numbers from today's transactions.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"I said I am coming," Hailey said as she finally made her way to the door, "What do you want… Kim?"

"Yeah," Kim said obviously nervous about something "Can we talk."

"Yeah, come on in. If you don't mind me asking Kim, what are you doing out here at this time of the night?"

"This," Kim said pulling a pink gem out of her pocket "I am here because of this."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup,"

"So that would make you a…"

"Uh huh,"

"Does Tommy know?"

"No… Hailey I need a favor."

**Tommy's House**

"Ok," Tommy said locking the door from dropping Kira off at home "For tonight we are just going to set you up on the couch, tomorrow we will make some more… permanent arrangements for you."

"Ok, thanks again Tommy," Andrew said as he plopped down on the couch enjoying the actual comfort that his bed at the motel lacked.

"There is a newspaper on the coffee table, and TV remotes on top of the entertainment stand. We will go over everything else tomorrow, sound good?" Tommy said as he started to make his way up the stairs.

"Yeah, night Tommy,"

Andrew laid around, staring at things that most people take for granted; hard wood floors, lights, no mutant insects in the walls. There was almost a sense that everything was perfect. It was then that Andrew read the headline of the front page…

_Reefside Unearths Ancient Book_

Andrew stared intently at the symbols on the book, hoping that there would be some difference that proved they were not copies. "It can't be,"


	15. Pretty in Pink

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – PRETTY IN PINK**

**Tommy's House**

Following her usual morning routine Kim was in the bathroom getting ready for her day. Compared to the two men she was living with Kim was a early riser; which was good because this usually meant that the she had the bathroom all to herself. _I am living with Tommy,_ Kimberly thought to herself as she was straightening out her hair.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kim heard the noise of Andrew's alarm clock going off in the background, and laughed to herself. It had been nearly a week sense Andrew had moved in and Tommy was trying to install some discipline starting with a morning wake up call of 7:30 a.m. Having authority figures around was not something that Andrew was used to but she knew he would warm up.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello Hailey… no, it's not too early… yea, I can make it to the café, just give me about an hour… thanks, see you then." Kim said as she put down the phone. Ever sense she had shown Hailey that rock things had gotten complicated…

_Flashback_

"_No… Hailey I need a favor." Kim pleaded._

"_You want me to make you a Dino Morpher, don't you?" Hailey asked already knowing the answer from the looks in Kim's eyes._

"_Yes… and I need you not to tell Tommy about it."_

"_What," Hailey asked shocked that Kim would want to keep something like this from Tommy "You realize that if I don't tell Tommy he is going to flip, you know that?"_

"_I just want this to be our little secret until we know that everything is ready, and then we can tell him."_

"_I don't know about this Kim; you have to promise we are going to tell him."_

"_We will, when the time is right." Kim replied with a smile on her face._

_End Flashback_

Kim hated keeping something like this from Tommy, but until everything was for sure there was no reason to worry him. That was what Kim had to tell herself every day, that she was doing the right thing.

Kim turned her back to the door and got ready to take her robe off. "Oh my god… I am so sorry," Andrew said as he closed the door to the bathroom just as quickly as he had opened it moments before.

Kim started freaking out, wondering how she could be so stupid to not lock the door, how could she not hear him coming down the halls. While all these thought were running through her head all she could say was "Oh my god... oh my god…" over and over again.

"What happened beautiful," Tommy said as he ran into the bathroom already seeing the blushed look on Kim's face.

**Andrew's Room**

"Can we come in Andrew," Tommy said as he and Kim stood outside Andrew's room "Andrew,"

"We just want to talk." Kim added trying to put Andrew at ease.

"I don't want to talk," Andrew replied.

Tommy and Kim could tell that he was just as embarrassed as she was about the whole situation "We need to talk," Tommy said as he opened the door to Andrew's room "About what happened in the bathroom."

"Nothing happened; nothing at all." Andrew responded still not making eye contact with either one of them.

"Andrew listen accidents like this are bound to happen," Tommy said trying to give Andrew some comforting words "We are all new to this living together thing and it is going to take time to get used to it. I think though if we all just work at it, this will work."

Kim stepped forward and added "I should have locked the door; I am just not used to having someone to lock the door for."

"Listen we all just need to be careful, no one here is used to having room mates… so let's just try watching out for each other for this doesn't happen again." Tommy added

"Ok," Andrew said desperately trying to avoid the family moment with Tommy and Kim.

"Well now that this is finished do you two guys mind if I take my shower, I am supposed to meet Hailey at the café like twenty minutes ago." Kim said trying to lighten the mood.

"You are meeting Hailey again… that is the forth time this week," Tommy said as he pulled Kim close to him "You aren't cheating on me are you?"

"Oh you know it," Kim said giving Tommy a kiss "Cheating on you all the time, but I really do have to go."

Kim could hear Tommy and Andrew talking as she left the room. It was tearing her up inside, feeling guilty about lying to her boyfriend like this, but it had to be done. Kim closed and locked the door to the bathroom, rushing to get to Hailey's Cyber Café as quickly as she could.

**Hailey's Cyber Café**

"I think some of Tommy's lateness is beginning to rub off on you." Hailey said as Kim entered the café.

"We had another… accident at the house." Kimberly said as she reached the counter.

"Another," Hailey said as she pulled Kim her usual morning cup "That is the third one this week."

"I know," Kim said rubbing her forehead "I feel like I went from being a single girl to a mom in just under two weeks."

"I am sure all of you will get the hang of things, it just takes time." Hailey replied trying not to laugh at Kim's situation.

Kim carefully looked around before asking, "How is it coming along?"

"Slowly, sense I can't work on it when Tommy or anyone else is around, I think it should be ready for testing in a week." Hailey whispered.

"A week," Kim said shocked at how long creating this morpher would take "There has got to be a way to speed it up."

"Speed what up," Kira said as she walked up next to Kim and Hailey.

"We were…" Hailey started not really sure what to tell Kira.

"We were talking about how long it is taking to get all my things from New York." Kim finished as they both stared intently at Kira wondering if she believed them.

"It is still not all here," Kira said as Hailey poured her a cup of tea "Kim do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie, Hailey I will catch up with you later," Kim said as she and Kira took a seat at one of the empty tables "So what do you want to talk about Kira?"

"Boys,"

"Boys… now are we talking about boys in general or is there a specific one you had in mind?" Kim asked already sure where Kira was going with her question.

"One in particular,"

"Andrew…" Kim said before Kira cut her off.

"I didn't say that; there is just this guy that well things are complicated with…"

"Andrew…" Kim said again frustrating Kira "Ok, I am sorry, please continue."

"Well, its just we tried dating once and it ended badly. Now we are close again and things are just getting really complicated."

Kim was trying not to laugh at how much Kira sounded like her when she was that age. "Kira, have you tried talking about how you feel to this guy?"

"Yeah, but things just keep getting in the way…" Kira said as she took another sip of her tea "Like soccer balls."

"Soccer balls," Kim replied confused as how soccer balls could get in the way.

"I just wish I knew what to do." Kira said feeling really lost.

"You know what to do… I think you are afraid."

"Is that bad?" Kira asked timidly.

"No, its normal… but maybe you should try talking to him. I bet you he feels the same way you do." Kim said trying to reassure the young yellow ranger.

"Ok, I will," Kira said as she got up from the table "What if he doesn't though?"

"Then you know where to find me."

"Thanks," Kira said as she gave Kim a hug "It is nice to have a girl around here that I can talk to."

While Kira left all Kim could do was laugh at how teenagers really hadn't changed sense she was there age. While drinking the last of her coffee Kim had only two things on her mind; the morpher and hoping that Kira wouldn't get her heart broken.

**Andrew's Room**

"Who are you kidding Andrew," He quietly said as he sprawled out the floor plans for the Reefside Museum "You are a ranger… not a thief."

That was true, Andrew was no thief, but that book that the museum had was the last link to his world. There was no telling what that book might hold inside of its pages, but there was no way that it could be allowed to fall into the Dark Ranger's hands.

Carefully Andrew reviewed the plans. Unfortunately even if there was some kind of flaw in the security there was no way that Andrew would have noticed it. "Come on there has got to be a…" Andrew said before hearing footsteps from down the hall.

Quickly the plans were shoved underneath the bed before Tommy knocked on the door and entered. "Hey," Tommy said as he noticed Andrew reading a magazine "What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just a magazine," Andrew replied.

"You know Andrew, you should really get out more… you know interact with people."

"I was thinking about getting out some more," Andrew said as he thought about the act of thievery he was planning for the night "Really soon."

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

The Dark Ranger paced back and forth across his quarters. Dangerously the Dark Ranger had been fighting a war on two fronts; one against the Black Knight and the Dino Rangers, and the other against Mesagog. Luckily neither of them knew his true intentions, but fighting on both sides was becoming increasingly risky.

"Right now I have Mesagog in my pocket that just leaves the Black Knight." The Dark Ranger said.

"There has to be a way," The Dark Ranger said playing through all of the encounters with his nemesis in his mind "Everyone has a weakness."

It was then that the answer hit him. That the Black Knight's weakness was the Black Knight. The one thing that could destroy the Black Knight was Andrew. Now the only question that remained was how to use Andrew's humanity against the Black Knight.

"What the…" The Dark Ranger said as he heard commotion from outside of his quarters "What are you robo-heads doing out here?"

The Dark Ranger followed the Tyrannodrones down to one of the labs that were in the facility. "What is going on here Mesagog," The Dark Ranger asked seeing the work being done in the lab.

"With Elsa's destruction I have decided to build a newer more powerful general to lead my forces… you didn't think I would put you in charge, did you?" Mesagog said as he left the Dark Ranger to work on the project personally.

**Outside of Tommy's House**

"Ok Kira, you can do this," She said as she tried convincing herself to take the last few steps needed to get to the front door "There is nothing to be nervous about."

Even with Kim's talk things were still no more clear to her now then they had been before, but Kira did know one thing; things weren't going to get any clearer unless they talked it out. Though Kira was afraid of what would happen if she lowered her guard to him again, she would rather try than not know.

Kira had finally made her way to the front door and was just about to knock when Andrew ran flying into her sending them both to the ground. "Oh, I am so sorry… I didn't know anyone was out here." Andrew said as he helped Kira up off the ground.

"Its ok, Andrew… I think we need to talk." Kira said seeing the hurry in Andrew's eyes.

"Talk… about what…"

"Us," Kira said still seeing how much Andrew looked eager to leave "Am I keeping you from something?"

"No… well yes… Listen Kira; things are still the same. I am the Black Knight you are the Yellow Dino Ranger, we are friends… what else is there to talk about?"

"I don't think things are that simple."

"Kira," Andrew said then realizing how late it was getting "They might not be, but I don't have time for this right now, I have to go."

"Wait," Kira said as she grabbed Andrew's arm.

"I have to go," Andrew replied as shrugged Kira's hand off him and ran towards the city.

"How rude, I don't believe…" Kira said before her morpher went off. She was about to call for Andrew but when she looked up he was gone.

**Tommy's Basement **

"What is going on Hailey," Kira said as she ran down stairs.

"We have a group of Tyrannodrones moving equipment downtown," Hailey answered and curiously asked "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was here to see… never mind; where are the others?" Kira replied anxious to change the subject.

"On there way, you need to meet them there," Hailey said as Kira prepared to morph "Kira… be careful."

"I will," Kira said as she put her hand to her morpher "DINO THUNDER, Power Up! Ha!"

**Old Warehouse**

"Kira, glad you could make it," Conner said as he and the others surveyed over the scene.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun now could I?" Kira responded.

"Where's Andrew?" Tommy asked as they all looked to Kira.

"How am I supposed to know," Kira said looking back at the others "I am not his keeper."

"Typical… how unreliable," Conner bitterly replied.

"We don't have time for this; it's just some Tyrannodrones… I think we can handle it… let's move in." Tommy said as he and the four other Dino Rangers quietly moved in on the warehouse.

**Tommy's Basement**

"Hailey, it doesn't look like there is any outside security… we are going to move in." Tommy said as Hailey monitored them from Tommy's Basement.

"Ok, I got my eyes on you guys," Hailey responded thankful that there was no added trouble for the rangers.

"Thanks Hailey, we… if… help…." Tommy responded as his communication began to cut off.

"Tommy, repeat that… I didn't hear you."

"Hailey…………" That was the last word that Hailey heard Tommy say.

_This can't be happening_ Hailey thought to herself. The rangers had fallen right into a trap, and there was no way to help them. "Where is Andrew when you need him?" Hailey said panicking that the rangers might not be ok.

**Tommy's House**

"Tommy… Tommy, are you home?" Kim yelled as she returned home from shopping.

Kimberly found it odd that he was not home on a weekend. Quickly she went to the refrigerator to check if there was a note that he had left about where he was, nothing. Kim looked to the door to the basement, and suddenly a chilling thought ran through her mind. Quickly she went down to the basement to see Hailey frantically searching over a map on the computer screen.

"Hailey what is going on… where is Tommy?" Kim said worrying what her answer would be.

"Kim," Hailey responded with tears welling in her eyes "I think they might have fallen into a trap."

She could barely believe what she was hearing. Though this was not the first time that Tommy had been in a tough spot, this was however the first time that Kim was not there to share in his trouble. Being on the other side of it was different than she had expected. "What are you doing Hailey," Kim said watching Hailey work frantically on her computer.

"Trying to find Andrew," Hailey said as she slammed her hands on the key board "But the computer can't find him since he doesn't have a Dino-Morpher."

"Hailey," Kim said knowing what had to be done "Where is it?"

It didn't take long for Hailey to realize what Kim was talking about "No, its not ready… we…" Hailey responded before Kim cut her off.

"We don't have a choice,"

"Andrew… we have to find Andrew."

"And if we don't; do you really just want to sit here and wait?" Kim said.

Hailey hated to admit it, but Kim was right. Quickly Hailey got up from her seat and made her way over to a lock box underneath one of the tool boxes. "Kim, I haven't properly tested this yet… I can't guarantee that this will work," Hailey said as she handed Kim her new morpher "I can't even guarantee that this won't destroy you."

"I don't have a choice… he would do the same for me." Kim said as she took her new morpher and placed it on her wrist.

"Before you go," Hailey added making her way over to a locked steel crate "This might help even the odds."

Kim opened the crate to see what Hailey had made for her.

"Where are they?"

**Old Warehouse**

"Let us down from here you metal heads…" Kira said as she struggled to get out of the cage hanging above the ground.

"What did you things do with Conner?" Trent yelled as he rattled the bars.

"Guys calm down; if we want to get out of this mess we need to keep cool heads." Tommy said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Dr. O, we don't know where they took Conner and we can't get down from here," Ethan said as he could have sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "What is that?"

"What's what Ethan," Kira asked looking over seeing nothing but large boxes.

Before Ethan could even say a word his cage suddenly fell from the ceiling. "What the…" He said before a Tyrannodrone fell to the ground.

Ethan looked at the fallen Tyrannodrone, then saw the arrow sticking out of it. "Dr. O…"

BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!

Suddenly all the other ranger's cage came crashing down too. "Dude, Hailey must have made Andrew some kind of weapon."

"Think again…" A female voice came from the shadows.

"No way…" Kira said not believing her eyes.

"It can't be…" Trent added.

"A new ranger…" Tommy said seeing the newest Pink Dino Ranger standing in front of them.

"That's right; Pink Dino-Ranger power." The female ranger said as she stood there holding her bow while the other rangers admired it. "Like it, Hailey made it for me… the Stega-Bow."

Tommy walked closer to the new ranger… "Kim… is that you?"

"Power down," The ranger said revealing there new friend Kimberly "Who else would it be handsome?"

"Wow, Hailey really out did her self this time, why didn't you tell us Dr. O that Kim was joining the team?" Ethan said staring at the Kim's new Stega-Morpher.

"He didn't know…" Kim started talking before Kira cut her off.

"Guys… not that I don't want to hear about this, but we still have to find Conner, and take care of them." Kira said pointing to the forming group of Tyrannodrones.

"You ready for this guys…" Tommy yelled.

"Ready!" They all responded.

"Let's get to work," Tommy said as they all charged in.

**Tommy's House**

Slowly Andrew crept into the house, hoping that everyone was fast asleep by 1:30 in the morning. "You want to tell me where you were?" Tommy said turning on the lamp near his seat.

"I was out, no big deal," Andrew said as he starts towards the hallway.

"Wrong," Tommy said heading to cut Andrew off "It is a very big deal; in particularly when you are a member of a team."

"You guys were covered." Andrew said brushing off Tommy's words.

"What about next time, you going to pull another Dino Gem out of your butt?"

"I am not a Dino Ranger; I am not one of you." Andrew said staring Tommy directly in the eyes.

"Your right; your not a Dino Ranger," Tommy said pulling a small box out of his pocket "But you are part of this team, here."

Andrew opened the box to find a wrist communicator similar to the one the others had. "It won't morph you but we can reach you through it. Andrew you need to be part of this team… you need to prove that we can trust you. Because without that trust, we are back to where we started… you understand what I am telling you."

"Yeah," Andrew replied as he put the wrist band on his wrist "We are a team… right?"

"Right, now get some sleep." Tommy said as Andrew headed towards his room with his back pack in hand.

**Andrew's Room**

CLINK! CLINK!

Andrew woke suddenly hearing something banging on his window.

CLINK! CLINK!

Quickly he put his shirt on to see who or knowing his luck what was throwing the small rocks at his window at 3 o'clock in the morning. Andrew had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. "Kira," Andrew whispered as he opened his window "What are you doing; it is 3am."

"We need to talk," Kira responded stubbornly "Now."

If anyone else had asked to talk at this house Andrew would have slammed the window without a second thought, but the guilt of having to blow her off earlier made him climb out the window to meet her in the cold night. "Ok… you got me here, now what do you want to talk about?"

"I can't do this Andrew… not anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"This, will they won't they movie of the week crap… I am done with it."

"That is why we are just…"

"Don't finish that sentence. I can't just be your friend, and I don't want to be just your friend either." Kira said moving closer to Andrew "If you can look at me and tell me you don't feel something when we are close then I will leave you alone."

"I can't lie," Andrew said moving closer "But we know where this story goes."

"Yeah, but… I don't care if that is how it ends… I really don't anymore." Kira finished as her and Andrew shared there first kiss under the stars.

"So are we trying this again," Andrew said smiling at Kira.

"Yeah… I think we are." Kira replied returning a smile of her own to Andrew.

However up in Andrew's room a bright blue light resonated from his closet. The blinding light was coming from the book, glowing underneath some clothes that Andrew had thrown on top of it to conceal his recent purchase from the others. Then as if possessed, the book flung open; quickly flipping through its ancient pages, until stopping on a passage written in an unreadable language. The words of the passage started to glow, until they all disappeared and the glowing ended, and the book closed returning to its previously peaceful state.

**Middle of the Woods**

Conner moved through the woods trying to get to the clearing a few minutes a head of him. _What are you doing out here McKnight, this is crazy and you know it,_ Conner thought to himself as he pushed branches and tall weeds out of his way. It was then that he reached the clearing where he was supposed to meet with him.

"Ok I am here… what do you want?"


	16. Holiday Surprise

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – HOLIDAY SURPRISE**

_FLASHBACK_

"_Andrew…" A female voice echoed throughout the ship "Andrew, where are you?"_

_It had been three months sense Andrew left his home world, leaving behind everything that he had ever known. However where ever Andrew was he still heard them… the ghost of his fallen friends, speaking to him, haunting him._

"_Andrew… why do you hide from us," A male voice added in Andrews torment._

"_Stop, STOP! Why do you haunt me, why do you still talk to me?" Andrew yelled tears falling from his restless eyes._

"_Answer me," Andrew yelled as he walked across the command deck "ANSWER ME, WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Andrew suddenly turned around to see her, face cut up, the same wound in her stomach as when he buried her… Crystal._

"_Why did you leave us?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Ah!" Andrew yelled as he woke up in a sweat covered panic.

Waking up in the middle of the night was not something new to Andrew. Most nights peaceful nights were interrupted by one of these flashbacks or another.

What hurt Andrew the most was that he found his mind thinking less and less about his fallen friends. To be the sole survivor was a fact that put tremendous guilt on Andrew for his years after the fall of Earth, but the fact that there memory was becoming more and more faded hurt so much more.

"I am sorry… I am so sorry you guys." Andrew said as his tears began to fall.

**Tommy's House**

Kim was filling with joy; this was her and Tommy's first holiday dinner together, and she was pulling out all the stops. Sure it was only the fourth of July, but she was going to make it the best Fourth of July dinner that anyone had ever seen.

"Tommy, can you get the turkey out for we can put it in the oven soon?" Kim asked Tommy who was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Correct me if I am wrong," Tommy said as he got up from the couch "But isn't a turkey the traditional Thanksgiving meat?"

Kimberly stopped what she was doing and turned around to Tommy and said in a firm voice "This turkey will be for whatever meal I want it to be Mr. Oliver… now I want that turkey out of the refrigerator…NOW!"

Tommy gave a small smirk as he headed towards the refrigerator to get Kim's turkey out for her. Normally Tommy didn't make a big fuse over the holidays, but his new girlfriend wanted to make there first holiday together a special one.

DING! DONG!

"I'll get it," Tommy said before pulling the turkey out of the refrigerator.

"Wait just a second," Kim said pointing her finger at Tommy "You know it is Kira… get that turkey… KIRA THE DOOR IS OPEN!"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that it was Kira at the door, for the last week it was always Kira at the door. Even with there friend happy it was hard for the Dino-Rangers to keep there opinions about her relationship to themselves, especially Tommy. "Hi guys" Kira said walking into the kitchen "Is Andrew up?"

"I think he is still sleeping," Kim said while looking at the clock "If you want you can go wake him."

"Ok," Kira said as she started towards the door "By the way Kim… that dinner smells great."

"Thanks, Kira," Kim said as Kira went down the hall towards Andrew's room.

"I don't like this Kim," Tommy said making sure Kira was far enough away "I don't like this one bit."

Kim laughed a little, "Oh Tommy, if I remember correctly there was more than one person that didn't want me to date you in high school."

"That is different," Tommy replied.

"How,"

"It just is… I just don't want to see Kira get hurt again; that's all."

"I don't think Andrew is going to lie to her again. He hasn't lied to us sense he moved in here… I mean he can't have any more secrets."

**Andrew's Room**

Over the last week Andrew felt like he had really been burning the candle on all ends. Between his ranger duties, spending time with Kira, and his recent barrage of nightmares there had been almost no time to look over the book. Carefully, Andrew looked over every page examining every character, looking at every picture; though a lot of good it was doing him. Whatever language that book was in Andrew had no idea what it was, and no idea how to translate it.

"What… a blank page," Andrew said looking at the only blank page in the book. A page that he hadn't remembered being blank before "You weren't like that before."

"Andrew, are you awake," Kira said as she came down the hall.

Once hearing his girlfriend's voice Andrew moved quickly to remove the book and the notes he had taken back to the darkness of the closet.

"Andrew," Kira said as she tried to open the locked door "Are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, just one second… I am not dressed," Andrew yelled as e finished putting the rest of his research away "How are you Kira?"

"Great," Kira said giving Andrew a kiss "Now… Andrew are you feeling ok, you look like crap?"

"Why thanks, you look beautiful too." Andrew replied pretending to take offence.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Kira asked.

"Some," Andre replied already knowing that answer wasn't going to cut it "I just had a bad dream that is all."

"Another… I wish you would tell me what they are about Andrew, we are a couple now."

"Listen," Andrew said pulling Kira into his arms "They are nothing to worry about… I promise."

"Andrew," Kira said sadly while looking into Andrew's eyes "I wish I didn't already know that you were lying to me."

"I'm not Kira,"

"I got some news; my parents aren't going to be in town for the weekend."

"I guess that means we can't hang out at your house tonight."

Kira laughed a little at Andrew's naive answer "I don't think you understand, they are going away… for the weekend."

"Wait a second," Andrew replied finally catching Kira's drift "You think Tommy and Kim will be ok with us bailing on dinner tonight?"

"I will talk to Kim… if you want me to?" Kira answered looking to see Andrew's reaction.

"Of course I want you to," Andrew said kissing Kira on top of her head "What else would I want to do besides spend some alone time with you?"

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"For over a week you have done nothing but sit here," Mesagog said as he circled the Dark Ranger "If I wanted incompetence I wouldn't have had you destroy Elsa."

"Don't worry Mesagog, I have a plan in action now," The Dark Ranger replied nonchalantly.

"You had better; we can't afford to have your pesky friend, the Black Knight interfering with us much longer."

"I assure you Mesagog… Andrew won't see this coming." The Dark Ranger said confident in his new plan.

"Good," Mesagog said as he walked over to the stasis pod "With the Black Knight out of our way the rangers will stand no chance against my newest general."

Mesagog took a close look at his creation, with some technology the Dark Ranger had given him, and his own technological advances this new soldier was his newest ultimate weapon.

"No chance at all," Mesagog was one last time with an evil glare in his eye.

**Around Town**

"Kim," Kira said as her and Kim walked around picking up the last few things that they needed for the dinner "I need to ask you something."

"Sure Kira, you can ask me anything," Kim said as they continued walking down Main Street.

"Well I… we were kind of wondering if… we could maybe not come to dinner tonight?" Kira said hoping Kim wouldn't flip out.

"What? Why?" Kim responded as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well my parents are out of town and…" Kira started before Kim cut her off.

"Wait… you parents aren't home… Kira… you and Andrew… aren't…"

"No," Kira replied getting the drift of what Kim was asking "It is just between being rangers and everything else, we hardly get any alone time… please."

Kim stood there thinking through everything; on one hand they just wanted some alone time there was nothing wrong with that, on the other hand she had to be a responsible adult now. "You know Tommy is going to kill me if he finds out, you know that?" Kim said as she saw Kira's eyes light up.

"Oh god thanks Kim," Kira said as she threw her arms around her "It is so cool having another girl around."

"Thanks," Kim said finding it hard to breathe with Kira squeezing her "Just don't make me regret this."

"You won't I…" Kira started to say before she turned her head when she felt someone staring at her.

"You ok Kira," Kim asked as Kira was staring off in the distance.

"Yeah," Kira replied breaking out of her dazed trance "I just… I could have sworn I felt someone looking at me."

"You were probably just imagining it… I am sure it was nothing." Kim replied putting her arm around Kira as they continued walking around town.

"Hey guys," A voice yelled from off in the distance "Behind you… right here."

"Ethan, Conner," Kim said seeing the two approach them "What are you two doing here?"

"My mom wanted me to pick up some stuff for the weekend… what about you two" Ethan replied.

"Just getting some stuff for dinner tonight… are you two coming I hope?" Kim said cheerfully.

"I am sorry my parents are taking me away for the weekend," Ethan replied as everyone turned attention to Conner.

"Sorry, I can't… my mom wants me with her for the Fourth." Conner answered much to Kim's dismay.

"I didn't think your mom did anything for the holidays," Kira said as she thought about Conner's answer.

"Well she does, ok…" Conner snapped at Kira.

"Ok," Kira said as her and Kim were taken back a step "Well we have to get more shopping done… see you two on Monday."

As the two ladies left Ethan looked over at his 'partner in crime'… "Dude, your mom doesn't do anything for the holidays; what gives?"

"I know this seems stupid, but I don't trust him." Conner replied staring off to where Kim and Kira had just left towards.

"Who, Dr. O," Ethan replied looking shocked.

"Not Dr. O… Andrew."

"Dude, he is on our side now… I don't get why you are holding on to this," Ethan replied as Conner seemed to leave reality.

_Flashback_

_Conner moved through the woods trying to get to the clearing a few minutes a head of him. What are you doing out here McKnight, this is crazy and you know it, Conner thought to himself as he pushed branches and tall weeds out of his way. It was then that he reached the clearing where he was supposed to meet with him. _

"_Ok I am here… what do you want?"_

"_What do I want," the Dark Ranger replied looking over at the red ranger "I want to go home, but this isn't about what I want… this is about what you want."_

"_How do you know what I want," Conner said keeping his guard up._

"_I know a lot; including that you can't trust your new friend… the Black Knight."_

"_Ha," Conner laughed the thought of the Dark Ranger saying that "That is funny coming from you."_

"_What if I could prove it to you," The Dark Ranger said changing Conner's tone from one of doubt to interest._

"_What kind of proof?"_

_End Flashback_

"I am not holding on to anything, Ethan… I just… I just don't know ok." Conner said as he walked away from Ethan to his house for the night. There was still so much that Conner had to think about.

**Kira's House**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kira heard the door, and there was no doubt about who it was as she opened the door. "Hey Andrew," Kira said happy to see her boy friend.

"Hey Kira… wow… you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Andrew replied giving Kira a hug and kiss as they made there way to the living room.

"What," Kira said plopping down on the couch "I don't look beautiful every night?"

Andrew gave a grin and laughed "Of course you do… are you trying to get me into trouble?"

The two laughed as Kira went to put a movie in the DVD player, "What are we watching?" Andrew asked.

"An action movie," Kira replied already feeling Andrew's disbelief "Or maybe The Notebook."

Andrew couldn't help but laugh as Kira came back over and started playing the movie. "Well I guess you win Kira,"

"I always do," Kira answered as she sat next to Andrew, ready to enjoy the movie.

Kira and Andrew had been watching the movie for about a half hour when Kira realized something, she was the only one paying attention to the movie. "Ok, where are you tonight… because your not here?"

"I am here," Andrew said while getting the 'yeah right' look from Kira "I am here sweetie."

"Andrew," Kira said putting her hands on Andrew's chest "I could spend the rest of my life with you… but not if you are going to always lie to me."

Kira got up off the couch and started to head towards the kitchen, "They call it survivor's guilt I guess," Andrew said stopping Kira in her tracks.

"What," Kira answered surprised that Andrew even said a word about what was on his mind.

"The dreams I have been having… the nightmares, they are part of survivors guilt," Andrew continued as Kira returned to sitting next to him "I lived when all of my friends died that day… and I feel guilty."

"But it wasn't you fault Andrew," Kira said putting her hand on Andrew's face.

"You can say that, but… but all I will remember is that on the day that they died… I never got to even say goodbye." Andrew said with a tear running down his eye.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through with all this," Kira said lending him her shoulder to lean on.

"Like an orphan," Andrew answered Kira "Someone who doesn't have a home."

"But you do have a home," Kira replied making direct eye contact "With us… with me."

The two stared at each other in silence till Andrew finally broke it, "Kira… did I ever tell you that my parents split up when I was six?"

"No," Kira replied.

"Yeah they did," Andrew said holding Kira's hand in his "And between the custody battles, the arguments, and then being a ranger I haven't had a family holiday meal… in… well over a decade."

Kira started to laugh; there was nothing else to do but to laugh… "You want to go to Tommy and Kim's dinner don't you," Kira said laughing realizing what her boyfriend wanted "You would rather spend time with them, than spend the night alone with me?"

"I know I am going to regret this in the morning," Andrew said showing a smile of his own "But yeah I really do."

Kira stared at him for a minute, thinking of all the holiday dinners that she had, a luxury never allotted to Andrew. "Let's go," Kira replied as she got off the couch.

**Tommy's House**

"This dinner looks wonderful Kim," Tommy said as the two sat down for there first holiday dinner together.

"Thanks," Kim replied looking everything over "I just wish some of the others could have made it."

"Well this dinner is special no matter what," Tommy said as he raised his glass "To the best cook in…"

DING! DONG!

"Don't get up Kim," Tommy said as he got up out of his seat "I will get it."

Tommy arrived at the door to see two teenagers; one dressed in a nice yellow ensemble and the other wearing black button up shirt and black pants. "Got room for two more," Kira asked.

Tommy didn't hesitate for a moment to let them in to share in there dinner. The four shared a wonderful meal; Tommy and Kim shared stories of there high school days, Kira told about embarrassing things her parents would do. It was then near the end of the meal that something hit Andrew… he was part of a family, for the first time in a long time he felt like he belonged.

"Everyone," Andrew said banging a spoon against his glass "I just wanted to say thanks… not just for the meal, but for everything. You guys didn't have to take me in, but you did. You didn't have to make me part of this team… this family, but you did. And I just wanted to thank you for that, for giving a stray a home."

The others just sat there, reflecting on what Andrew had just said. "You are such a girl Andrew," Kira replied to break the silence "I swear he is more of the girl in this relationship than I am."

Everyone just laughed as Tommy and Kim got up to clear away the dishes from the dinner. "Here let me help you two," Kira said offering her help.

"Thanks Kira, that would be a…" Kim said before she was cut off by a noise in the background.

DING! DONG!

"Andrew," Tommy said as he picked up some plates from the table "Can you get that while we clear some of these dishes away."

"Yeah, sure," Andrew replied leaving the kitchen to head to the front door.

"I have to say Tommy," Kim said as she cleaned off some of the dishes loading them into the dish washer "It was nice to have some of the kids here."

"Yeah," Tommy said staring at Kira and thinking of Andrew "It was wasn't it."

"You two aren't going to get all sappy on me now too are you?" Kira replied laughing at the two elder members of the team.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tommy said then looking over to the front of the house "Kira, can you go check on Andrew… doesn't take that long to get the door."

"Yeah Dr. O, I will make sure he didn't get lost." Kira said grabbing her glass of iced tea heading towards the front of the house.

"You know," Kim said walking up behind Tommy, putting her hands around him "This is how everyday should end… perfect."

"Yeah, this day sure was…" Tommy started to say before hearing something from the front of the house.

CRASH!

Tommy and Kim ran to the front of the house to see what the cause of this sound was. "What's going on here," Tommy asked seeing only Kira standing over a pile of shattered glass and spilt iced tea.

Tommy then turned his head to Andrew to see him standing in front of a young girl. "Kira… are you ok," Kim asked moving closer to the trembling yellow ranger.

"It… it can't be," Kira said shaking like she had just seen a ghost.

"What can't be Kira," Kim asked worried about Kira.

Andrew could barely have a coherent thought as he stared at the young blonde girl standing in front of him. He stared at her for a minute longer and then was finally able to get out the word…

"Crystal,"


	17. Crossing Over, Part 1

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – CROSSING OVER, PART 1**

**Tommy's House**

Andrew could barely have a coherent thought as he stared at the young blonde girl standing in front of him. He stared at her for a minute longer and then was finally able to get out the word…

"Crystal,"

"Andrew," Crystal replied as she raped her arms around him "This is real…"

For the first time since burying her; Andrew could smell her hair, feel her skin, and see her eyes. The barrage of emotions was almost overwhelming for Andrew. In his arms was the girl, the girl that he never forgot.

Tommy, Kim, and Kira just stood there none of them really sure what was going on; none of them sure who this young lady was… that was except for Kira. _Crystal_ Kira thought to herself; _this can't be happening… not now. _Seeing the his girl from Andrew's past remembering her brief time seeing her all Kira could do was sit there and feel jealousy and fear of Andrew slipping away.

Andrew had to fight back the tears; he knew this couldn't be real. There was no way, even after all this time Andrew could still feel the dirt he used to burry her with, the pain in his heart when he closed her eyes for the last time.

"Tommy," Kim said whispering over to her boyfriend "Do you know what is going on here?"

"You might want to call the others and get them over here," Kira interjected not giving Tommy the time to answer.

"Who is she," Tommy whispered over to Kira.

"A ghost,"

"I think I will call the others now," Kim said as she made her way to the kitchen to start making the phone calls.

The two just stood there; Crystal holding on to Andrew for dear life, and Andrew just standing there in complete disbelief over the site that lay before his very eyes. "No," Andrew said pushing Crystal away from him "This can't be you,"

Crystal's face turned from one of joy to one of sorrow as those words left Andrew's mouth. "What are you saying," She responded to Andrew's statement tears welling up in her eyes "Of course this is me Andrew… who else would it be?"

"This is some sort of trick, it's not real…" Andrew said moving further away from Crystal.

"Andrew… it's me… Crystal…"

"Don't you ever say that name," Andrew hollered as he grabbed Crystal by the shoulders "I knew Crystal… I loved Crystal… I buried her. So don't stand there and tell me that you are Crystal, or I will make you pay."

"Andrew… I swear… it's me," Crystal said breaking down into tears at the accusations that her one true love was making at her "If I am not me… then who am I?"

The look in Andrew's eye was one of complete fury… "That is what I am going to find out?"

**Tommy's Basement**

_Flashback_

"_Do you think everyone is this happy," Crystal said lying in Andrew's arms at the park where they shared there first kiss._

"_I hope so sweetie… I do really hope so." Andrew replied kissing her cheek._

"_Andrew," Crystal said turning around to face her boyfriend "Promise me something."_

"_Anything,"_

"_That you will never forget me,"_

_Andrew kissed Crystal again and stared into her eyes… "Never… for as long as I live,"_

_End Flashback_

"Did the Dark Ranger send you here," Andrew said as he circled Crystal who was sitting in a steal chair.

"No, he didn't," Crystal said frustrated by Andrew's questioning "I told you… "

"That you're Crystal… YOU'RE NOT HER!" Andrew yelled grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Why," Crystal started to say as she cried "Why are you so mean… what happened to you?"

"Don't," Andrew said as he let go of Crystal's shoulders "Don't play innocent to me… you will tell me why the Dark Ranger sent you… I promise you that."

"I'm…" Crystal tried to get out between her crying and fear that Andrew had now put in her.

"LIAR," Andrew yelled back scaring Crystal into a shell, terrified of the man that she knew so well.

**Tommy's House**

Trent, Ethan, and Conner entered through the back door aggravated that there holiday were interrupted and they were given no reason as to why. "Ok," Conner said as he approached Tommy and Hailey "What was so important that you had to call is this late at night on a holiday no less?"

"Crystal is here," Tommy said while taking a sip of his coffee, obviously stressed from the situation.

"Crystal," Ethan said trying to place the name "We don't know a Crystal… do we?"

"We don't," Hailey said joining the conversation "But… Andrew does."

The three rangers stood there thinking for a moment, trying to remember all of what Andrew had told them, "Wait… you mean the Crystal that he loved," Trent said remembering the name from a few times that Kira had mentioned it "The same Crystal that is dead?"

"That would be the one," Tommy replied.

"Where is Kira," Trent asked after realizing how hard this must be on her.

"Kim and her are out front," Tommy answered seeing Trent start to make his way "I think it is best if we give her a little bit of time."

"So… wait, did Andrew lie… again to us?" Conner said throwing in his recent usual anti-Andrew comment.

"Lets not jump to any conclusions, we don't really know anything… right now Andrew is going with the popular Dark Ranger trap." Tommy said in reply to Conner.

"Still," Ethan said with a slight smile on his face "I can't imagine what it would be like in that room right now."

There conversation was suddenly interrupted with a burst of violent yelling coming from Andrew in the basement. It was a common thing with in the last half hour to hear Andrew from the basement screaming at the top of his lungs, boarder line psycho yelling at the young girl. "I think it is time that we get him out of there for a while… let him cool down." Tommy said after hearing that last spat of yelling.

"Yeah Dr. O," Ethan said as he saw his teacher making his way to the basement "Good luck with that."

**Outside Tommy's House**

"Ready to talk yet Kira," Kim said as she sat next to Kira mildly crying on the porch steps.

"I know how much he loved her," Kira said struggling to get the words out of her mouth "And the thing that always made me ok with it all was… that she was gone, part of his old life that wasn't ever going to be here… but now she is."

"Oh sweetie," Kim said as she put her arms around Kira "You don't have to worry about Andrew… he loves you… anyone can see that."

"Why," Kira said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes "Why, is it every time that Andrew and I get close… something always happens? I mean, what does this mean; if that is Crystal I mean. If that is her; then did he lie to us, does this mean that he can go back to where he came from?"

"Kira," Kim said lifting her head up and staring at Kira's face "Do you really think that Andrew would lie to us? I bet he is looking for all the answers that you want to know right now, and when he does… I bet you are going to be the first person he tells."

"Thanks Kim," Kira said giving Kim a hug for her emotional support "What would I do without my big sister?"

"You don't ever have to worry about that Kira; you can always come to me."

**Tommy's House**

"I want to go back down there," Andrew said as he passed back and forth across the kitchen.

"You're not," Tommy answered Andrew sternly "At least not until Hailey gets done running those test to see if she is even human."

"Being human proves nothing," Andrew yelled back.

"Would mean you lied to us," Conner softly said.

"What did you just say," Andrew said getting in Conner's face.

"You heard me,"

"Does it look like I am lying about any of this," Andrew said standing toe to toe with Conner "DOES IT!"

"Come on guys," Trent said getting in between the two "Lets not start biting each others heads off."

"He's right," Conner said as he got his coat and headed towards the front door "We save that for our enemies."

The room was silent until they heard Conner leave, "Ok, what is up with him," Andrew asked the rest of the team.

"Honestly," Ethan said starring at Andrew "I don't know… but the last couple of days he has been on an anti-Andrew campaign, and I am sorry to say… I don't see it ending anytime too soon."

"We'll deal with that later, for now…" Tommy said before Hailey came up the stairs with a frustrated look on her face.

"I don't know what to tell you Andrew," Hailey said as she put her test results on the kitchen table "She is 100 human; I can't tell if she is lying but if nothing else she believes she is telling the truth."

"That can't be," Andrew replied looking over all the results.

"I think it is time that we consider that maybe she is telling the truth?" Hailey said turning all heads towards her.

Andrew just stood there shaking his head, "No, that isn't possible…"

"Why," Hailey asked

"It just can't be," Andrew replied with tears in his eyes "It just can't be."

With those words Andrew started back towards the basement hoping that he would be able to get the truth out of the imposter this time around.

"I don't want to be the one to say this… but what if this is for real?" Ethan asked causing all the Dino Rangers to ponder what this could all mean.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"You spent all that time engineering the perfect weapon," The Dark Ranger said looking over the launch pod that held Mesagog's new general inside of it "And now you are just going to launch it at Reefside… doesn't make sense to me."

"A perfect monster," Mesagog said as he prepared the pod for launch "All of my other creations were driven by the urge to impress me… but this monster, he is driven only by the urge to destroy."

"Well you have had such success with your other creations… I am sure this one will do just as great." The Dark Ranger said mocking Mesagog's newest creation.

The Dark Ranger started to walk away from Mesagog when the reptilian noticed him leaving the room, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have some business to attend to," The Dark Ranger said as he continued to depart the room, leaving Mesagog alone with his newest weapon.

"Soon rangers," Mesagog said as he entered the final coordinates into the launch computer "You will soon meet your end in my newest creation."

With that Mesagog sent off the pod, knowing that when its inhabitant arrived the rangers would be in for a world of trouble that they had never experience before.

**Tommy's Basement **

"How many times are you going to ask me the same question," Crystal asked tired from the interrogation her former love had given her.

"I don't know… how many times are you going to lie?" Andrew replied staring right at her.

"I am not lying to you Andrew; how could I have known all the information, how could I have known who you really are… answer me that?"

"You stole her memories, your reading my mind… take your pick."

"Fine," Crystal replied fed up with Andrew at this point "How about this… how did I get this?"

Crystal had pulled out a necklace underneath her shirt, and at the end of the necklace was a ring… the engagement ring that Andrew had given her all those years ago.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here," Crystal asked seeing Andrew ready for the battle that lied ahead of them._

"_I missed my girlfriend; is that ok with you?" Andrew replied._

"_Of course it is," Crystal said giving Andrew a kiss._

_She started to walk away to change, getting ready for the battle that lay in front of them, "Don't go." Andrew said grabbing her arm._

"_What… Andrew we have to get ready," _

"_There is something I have to ask you first," Andrew said as he reached inside of his pocket._

"_What," Crystal said still not really sure where this was going._

"_Crystal Jefferson," Andrew said as he took a knee "Will you marry me?"_

_For a moment Crystal just stood there staring at the ring, this symbol… it was nothing fancy, just a simple golden loop to fit around her finger. _

"_Yes," Crystal said as she leaped into Andrew's arms "A thousand times yes… I promise I will never take it off."_

_End Flashback_

"The ring," Andrew said staring at the exact same ring that he had given her all those years ago.

"Do you believe me now… do you believe that we are who we say we are?" Crystal said putting the ring back underneath her clothing.

"We… the others; they are here too?" Andrew said with a sound in his voice that had not been there in a while; hope, a hope that he might see his friends again, a hope that they might still be alive.

"Yea, they are out by an old motel, down by the express way," Crystal answered pleased that Andrew's tone had changed sense he began to believe that they were all alive and well.

"Let's go,"

**In the Middle of the Woods**

"I am telling you Conner, he is dangerous." The Dark Ranger said trying to play to Conner's already distrust of the Black Knight.

"You say that but you still haven't come up with one shred of proof." Conner replied.

"The proof is in what he does, what he is willing to do to beat me." The Dark Ranger said.

"What are you getting at?"

"You remember that book stolen from the museum last week… that is a book from our world."

"You want me to believe that Andrew broke into the museum and stole that book,"

"I don't believe this," The Dark Ranger said playing as if he was trying to do Conner a favor "The man leads his own team into destruction and you fools…"

"They aren't dead;" Conner said interrupted the Dark Ranger "Well at least not all of them… that Crystal girl is at Tommy's house, unless it is a trap of yours."

"They're here," The Dark Ranger said pacing back and forth in thought "Well that is something I wouldn't have expected."

**Driving on the road**

The silence was deafening; there was so much that Andrew wanted to tell her but something was becoming clear to him, this wasn't the Crystal that he buried. From what he had gathered the last thing that she remembered was her and the four other rangers waiting in a room for Andrew to come in right before there last stand. So talking to her as if she had been dead for the last three years might be a bad idea. There was no telling what all of this meant, if it was permanent or better yet why it had happened in the first place.

"Sure was nice of that man to let you borrow his jeep," Crystal said trying to break the awkward silence that filled the jeep.

"Tommy," Andrew said quietly.

"What," Crystal asked unable to hear Andrew's reply.

"Tommy," Andrew said louder this time "His name is Tommy."

"Oh," Crystal answered feeling the tension in the car as they got closer to the motel "There it is right over there."

Andrew pulled the jeep into a parking spot and just sat there as Crystal got out of the car. Though he had dreamed of this moment, seeing all of his old friends again; now that the time was here he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

"Come on," Crystal said opening his door, seeing the nervousness in him "They are waiting for us."

Like a child in a toy store Crystal led Andrew to the door of the motel room. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Andrew said swallowing the lump in his throat as they opened the door.

The site that lay before his eye was the most amazing he had ever seen; in front of him stood all of the friends that he had buried. Andrew was trying to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. Every emotion ran through Andrew "I can't believe you guys are all here."

"Miss us," Mat said being the first one to talk.

"Like you wouldn't believe Mat, like you wouldn't believe." Andrew answered as he went in to the group, giving the red ranger the first hug.

**Just outside of Reefside**

Smoke filled the area from the impact that had just occurred. Parts of the ground were set a blaze, while others just were scorched.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

Slowly a monster made his way from the creator that was left from his pod. Looking around, seeing everything around him the creature took a deep breath and let out one single word…

"Destroy,"


	18. Crossing Over, Part 2

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – CROSSING OVER, PART 2**

**Outside Tommy's House**

The rangers had been standing outside waiting for Andrew for ten minutes in the cold. "Ok, where is he?" Conner asked impatiently.

"Andrew called and said that he wanted us to wait here," Kira said trying to avoid another bashing of Andrew from Conner again.

"Surprise, surprise… Andrew says wait here and like idiots… WE WAIT!" Conner said turning from impatient to angry.

"Conner," Dr. O said getting tired of Conner's recent attitude towards Andrew.

Before Conner could say anything the lights of Dr. O's jeep came pulling up the drive way with Andrew driving, but he was not alone.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Ethan asked as he counted the number of people inside the jeep.

"It can't be…" Trent added in as the six walked towards the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Hi guys," Andrew said as he stepped in between the two teams finding the irony in the fact that they lined up to there matching color "Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan, Dr. O, Kim, and Hailey… I would like you to meet Mat, Eddie, Dave, Megan and Crystal… the Power Rangers: Crystal Force."

The two teams stared at each other, no one knowing what to say. _This can't be happening, not now… _was all that Kira could think as she stared at Crystal, ironically the other yellow ranger. Kira tried to handle all of her emotions, but she just couldn't and rushed into the house before she lost all of her composure in front of everyone. Not even a second after Kira left Andrew followed behind her into the house.

"Kira…" Andrew quietly said as he already could feel Kira crying, "Kira, what is wrong?"

"I… I thought I could h-handle this, but… I-I-I just can't…" Kira replied as she grabbed another tissue from the coffee table.

"Handle what…" Andrew said before realizing what this was all about, "Crystal."

"I know what she means to you… and I am not going to wait for you to break my heart, I won't do it."

"No… you know what she meant to me… but I am not with her, I am with you… I am in love with you." Andrew said putting Kira in his arms trying to comfort her.

"I am trying to be calm about all of this, but…"

"There is no need to apologize, this is a messed up situation," Andrew said as he lifted Kira's chin up, "You are handling this the best that anyone could expect you to."

"Thanks, but I know I am acting crazy," Kira replied as she moved close to Andrew.

"Well even if you are… I like a little crazy in my girls." Andrew said tilting his head.

Andrew was about to lose himself in Kira until the moment was interrupted, "Am I interrupting something?" Crystal asked as Andrew's head jumped away from Kira's lips as if he was just caught cheating.

"No…" Andrew said feeling Kira's eyes glaring at him, "Nothing at all."

**Tommy's Basement**

"So does anyone have any better of an idea as to why five people that are supposed to be dead are walking around up stairs?" Tommy asked as the Dino Rangers and Andrew all sat around trying to answer the very same question.

"What if they weren't ever dead to begin with," Conner said staring at Andrew.

Before Andrew could even start up the bickering between the two again Kim spoke up, "With the way Andrew reacted when Crystal showed up… no he thought they were all dead."

"Thanks Kim," Andrew said glad to not have to defend himself to Conner again.

"The thing that I don't get is when Andrew came there was a huge energy spike in the area; in fact the effects of the portal opening created disruptions throughout the entire state. But there was nothing for them… I mean not even a rain storm, doesn't make sense to me." Hailey added in while she went over the logs of the last few days.

"Andrew, you spent the most time with them… is there anything… off about them?" Ethan added in.

"As far as them… no, they are exactly as I remember them. They have the same memories, habits, likes, dislikes; everything," Andrew answered as a thought came to his mind "But… when I interrogated Crystal she kept insisting that she was not dead, and the others act like they just saw me…"

"What are you getting at?" Tommy said.

"You don't think they are from your time line, do you?" Hailey jumped in.

Andrew nodded his head, as Kira started to talk, "Well that answers some of our questions, but that still doesn't explain why they are here."

"Maybe that book from the museum would have some of the answers we need." Conner said grabbing Andrew's attention.

"The book that was stolen last week," Tommy said wondering what made Conner bring that book up "What would that have to do with anything?"

"Why don't you ask Andrew," Conner said moving closer to him "He might know."

"How do you know about that book," Andrew said getting in Conner's face.

"You were the one that took the book… why?" Kim said feeling betrayed as they all did at that moment.

"Yea Andrew…. Why?" Conner added.

Andrew could feel all of his friends staring at him as they awaited his answer. "I… I don't have time for this." Andrew replied as he left the basement without another word.

"I told you guys," Conner said as he grinned, "He can't be trusted."

"Yea, maybe you were right bro." Ethan said as he got up from his seat.

"There is one thing I am curious about… how did you know about the book?" Kira said as that stopped Conner's gloating in it's tracks.

**Tommy's Porch**

_Way to screw things up again… they will never believe a word you say again, not they have a reason to anyway._ Andrew thought as he sat on the steps of the porch thinking about his decision to keep the book from the others.

"Why didn't I just tell them," Andrew said to himself hitting his fist against the wood of the porch.

"I think you taught that wood a lesson," Crystal said coming from the shadows of the outside.

Andrew was part startled to see Crystal, part dreading any time he spent with her alone. "But I don't think that it is the wood you are angry at." Crystal continued as she sat down next to Andrew.

Andrew moved as far as he could without appearing obvious from Crystal when she sat down next to him. "I just made a big mistake, and hurt some friends that I didn't want to hurt."

"Did you mean to," She asked moving closer only trying to comfort Andrew.

"No, but the 'I didn't mean to' excuse is running thin here… I use it a lot." Andrew replied chuckling.

"Well if they are your friends, then any reason you give them should be enough, right?" Crystal said as she put her hand on Andrew's knee.

"I don't know about that," Andrew said as he stared at her hand, "I have been making some big mistakes lately."

"I know you Andrew," Crystal said as she laughed slightly "You don't make mistakes; you might do things that other people don't like, but you never do something that you don't think it the right thing to do."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do," Andrew said almost forgetting the entire situation behind there ability to even have this conversation.

"But I do," Crystal said staring right into Andrew's eyes.

**Tommy's Kitchen**

Tommy walked up from the basement hoping to find Andrew and have a few words with him in private. "Kira, have you seen Andrew," Tommy asked as he saw Kira walk away from the window heading back towards the basement.

:"He is outside on the porch," Kira said as she quickly walked past Tommy, "With Crystal."

_Oh no, This has got to be killing Kira_, Tommy thought as he headed towards the door. Though no one had really told him about Andrew and Crystal's history it wasn't hard to tell from Kira's reaction to her that there were deep feelings between the two. Tommy made his way to the door still lingering on the shire scope of this situation.

"Hey Andrew," Tommy said as he opened the door to the porch seeing Andrew and Crystal sitting down, "Alone."

Andrew didn't have time to say anything before Crystal got the picture, "I should probably get back to the others, I am sure they are wondering where I went." Crystal said as she headed back in the house.

"So what is the verdict; am I being banished again?" Andrew asked with sarcasm in his voice, but also curious if that was there actual decision.

"No," Tommy replied taking a seat next to Andrew, "Why lie about the book, why take it… Why risk losing our trust again?"

Andrew stared at the night sky for a moment before responding, "I wanted to tell you so many times, but the more time passed the more it became easier to just keep it to myself, and for that I am sorry."

Tommy could tell Andrew was sincere but that still left other questions unanswered, "What was so important about some old book that you would risk going to jail and blowing your whole life?"

"Its not just some old book," Andrew said jumping to correct Tommy's statement "It's a book from my world."

The picture began to clear up, "So when you saw it in the paper," Tommy began before Andrew cut him off.

"When I saw it, I saw a chance to find some link to my home."

There was silence as Andrew put his head on his knee's rubbing his eyes stressed about everything that had come to head tonight. "I understand why you lied to us, but you can't keep things like this from us."

"I know," Andrew replied.

"I know that book probably means a lot to you, but given everything you need to let Hailey take a look over it. See if there is anything in it that will help us explain why your friends have seemed to return from the dead." Tommy said putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Yea I will and I promise… no more lies."

"Good," Tommy said sitting up from the porch, "Now let's get inside and try to sort some things out."

**Tommy's Living Room**

All of the members of both teams were in the living room when Andrew and Tommy walked in. "Ok, obviously this has been a long night for everyone, and I really don't think we are going to figure out everything tonight, so I suggest we get some sleep and come back to this in the morning."

"I agree," Mat said looking at his team mates, "So if you wouldn't mind giving us a ride, we will head back to the hotel and be back in the morning."

Tommy was about to say something when Kim interrupted, "No, you are not going back to that hotel. We have spare rooms in the basement that you can stay in."

"We wouldn't want to impose on you." Dave said feeling bad about putting people on like that.

"Yea really the hotel will be good for us," Eddie added in as well.

Kim gave Tommy a look until he finally broke down and said, "No… we insist there is plenty of room, in fact we have quarters down there for just this kind of occasion. Besides we are all rangers here."

"I don't know…" Mat began to say before Kim stopped him.

"It's decided I will get some spare blankets and pillows and then show you to your rooms and that is that." Kim said as she made her way to the back room to dig out what ever spare supplies they might have for the five teens.

"This is so nice of you," Crystal said as she stared at Andrew across the room, "I know I will like it more here than at the hotel."

"Could she be any more of a…" Kira said quietly until Ethan elbowed her lightly.

"Well you kids should get home, your parents are probably going to be worried about you," Tommy said as the teens began to get there coats and head towards the door, "I want you back as early as you can tomorrow."

"Got it Dr. O," Conner replied.

"First thing," Trent added as the four teens left the house.

"Dude it is already 2:00am, what time does Dr. O want us here?" Conner said as the four left the house and headed towards there respective cars.

"Kira," Ethan said as she got in to her car, "I am sure if you want Andrew would stay with you tonight."

"No, I think Andrew has got other things to take care of tonight." Kira replied as she started her car.

"There is nothing going on there," Ethan said trying to reassure Kira.

"You know everyone says that," She said as she put the car in to reverse, "Yet every time I see her she is right by Andrew… you want to explain that to me."

Before Ethan could say another word Kira pulled out of Dr. O's driveway behind Conner and Trent. "Man things are getting interesting."

**Middle of the Woods**

"When I first met with you I didn't want to believe what you were telling me," Conner said pacing back and forth.

"But now you do," The Dark Ranger replied.

"I don't want to believe, but everything that I have seen… you've been telling the truth about him."

"You see the truth, you see Andrew for what he truly is… a monster."

"The others, they don't see it though," Conner responded.

"They will Conner," The Dark Ranger said moving closer to Conner, "We'll show them."

**Andrew's Room**

_Flashback_

_The systems on his ship were shot, the weapons were down, and engines were failing. "Computer, basic maneuvers," Andrew yelled hoping to out run the latest Death Squads that the Dark Ranger had mounted against him._

"_WARNING, A CLASS THREE NEBULA, A CHANGE IN COURSE IS RECOMMENDED, DO YOU WISH TO CHANGE COURSE?" The computer announced._

"_Negative," Andrew replied as the ship took another massive energy blast, "Continue on course… lets see how badly he wants me."_

_With those words Andrew continued the ship into the nebula, hoping the Dark Ranger would turn around and break pursuit remembering the stories off ships going into this nebula and never returning. But even if he didn't break pursuit Andrew wasn't going to blink now as he continued deeper into the nebula._

_End Flashback_

"Ah," Andrew said as he jolted awake from his troubled sleep, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you, sorry if I woke you." Crystal said now regretting her decision to see Andrew.

"It wasn't you; I just had a bad dream."

Crystal moved towards Andrew's bed and began to talk, "A dream where all your friends are dead and you don't know how to tell them."

"You know… how do you know?"

"I told you already," Crystal replied as she sat next to Andrew, "I know you."

"There is something…" Andrew began to say before Crystal cut him off with a long kiss, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know... but you didn't stop me either." Crystal replied as she left the room leaving Andrew to think about her final words… you didn't stop me.

**Tommy's Kitchen**

"Hey sweetie," Kim said as she walked into the kitchen, "Where is Andrew, I went to wake him up and he wasn't there."

Tommy pointed at a note hung on the refrigerator, "Apparently he and that Mat kid went on an all day run early this morning."

"You think he is trying to avoid the Crystal/Kira thing?" Kim asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh I know that is what he is doing; you know I can't help but feel sorry for him. I mean Kira and he finally get things working and now the girl he buried is back, it's got to be rough on him." Tommy replied as the Dino Rangers knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kim yelled as the four teens entered the kitchen.

"Get a good night sleep," Tommy asked as the four teens went to grab there own mug for coffee.

"Dr. O it has only been like six hours, I need at least another five hours for it to be good." Ethan said as he took his first sip of coffee.

"Where is Andrew," Kira asked as she poured her own cup, "Is he up yet?"

"Andrew and Mat went to out early this morning Kira." Tommy said as the other world rangers came up from the basement.

Kira didn't say anything, but you could tell she was hurt. "We heard some noise up here, thought we would see if anything had come up."

"Not yet, Hailey is still going over all the data from the last few weeks trying to see if there is something that we missed to explain how you got here." Tommy said.

"Is there anything we can do," Dave asked.

"Yea, we are feeling kind of cooped up here with nothing to really do." Megan added in.

"Not really; the best thing we can do is wait." Tommy replied seeing the disappointment in there eye's.

"Hey listen," Ethan said also seeing there anxiousness to do something, "How about we take you guys around town this morning, something to take your minds off everything or a while?"

Eddie looked at Tommy, making sure he thought it would be a good idea first, "Yea there is nothing to do around here, getting out is probably a good idea." Tommy said letting Eddie know it was alright.

"Yea that would be great; we could all use the relaxation." Eddie said as the others found it hard not to be jumping for joy to get out for the day.

As they all got there stuff ready to head out Kira looked at Crystal and then said, "You know what guys, and I really don't feel like going out, kind of warn out from last night."

"Oh come on, it will give us a chance to get to know each other." Megan said hoping that they could all be friends.

"I said no," Kira forcefully replied, shocking Megan who was only trying to be nice.

"Well then," Trent said trying to break the awkwardness, "Let's be on our way then."

They all made there way out of the kitchen; Kira could hear them whispering as they left, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize the whispers were about her. "A little harsh don't you think Kira; she was just trying to be nice." Tommy said.

"I know," Kira replied already feeling bad for taking her anger out on someone that was just trying to be nice, "I just can't stand this, and I will be happy when we know something, like when they are going to be gone."

"Kira," Kim replied, "Why don't you go home and relax for the afternoon, get your mind off things… it will do you some good."

"Maybe you are right," Kira said then heading for the door, "I will talk to you later, bye."

**Reefside Mall**

Most of the morning and afternoon had been spent with two teams getting to know one another; comparing stories, talking about each other, likes, dislikes, and everything else they could think of. "So what do you think of the boy in red, cute huh." Megan said as she and Crystal walked back from the bathrooms to meet the others in the food court.

"You never stop do you," Crystal said laughing slightly.

"I can't help myself,"

"You don't know anything about him,"

"I know he wears red and looks good doing it, and that is enough for me." Megan replied pushing Crystal playfully as they made it back to the group.

"So," Conner said bringing back drinks for everyone "Is there anything else you want to know about us?"

"Not that I can think of," Crystal replied, "Anything you want to ask him Megan?"

Megan blushed not believing her friend put her on the spot like that, "No nothing I can think of." She replied.

"I was kind of curious if you could answer a question for me," Ethan said looking at the other rangers.

"Shoot Ethan," Dave said taking a drink of his coke.

"What was Andrew like in your world?"

All the rangers looked at each other, trying to think of the perfect answer. "Well he was very happy," Megan said being the first to answer.

"But very responsible, almost never did anything impulsive." Eddie added in.

"Almost," Trent said curious about what impulsive things Andrew might have done in his past.

"Well not much… you know normal things; well except when he proposed to Crystal, no one thought he would do that." Dave said getting the attention of the Dino Rangers.

"He what…" Conner replied.

"Is that so hard to believe," Crystal responded, "I am sure he has mentioned it before… right?"

Before anyone could answer the ground around them started to shake and the people started running out of the mall. "What is going on," Megan asked.

"I think that is what is going on," Ethan said pointing to the large monster marching through the mall heading towards the rangers.

The rangers got up from there seats and made a human line in the mall, standing right in front of the creature's path. "Where do you think you are going, ugly?" Conner said.

"Destroy," The creature said charging at the rangers.

**Forest Path**

"Having trouble keeping up there Mat," Andrew said as he turned his head to see Mat out of breath again.

"Excuse me, I am not use to ten mile runs this early in the morning," Mat said taking another drink of his water bottle.

"You're not use to running period," Andrew said sitting down next to Mat as they slowly drank there water.

"True, but you know that it doesn't matter how far you run, the Kira thing will be there when you get back."

"What are you…?" Andrew began before Mat cut him off.

"Don't play dumb with me; I am your best friend Andrew, and I can tell by the way you look at her that something is up between you two."

"Does Crystal know," Andrew asked thinking back to the previous night.

"I don't think she knows that there is someone else, but she knows something is up," Mat said taking another sip of water, "Do you love her?"

"I think I do,"

"Then you got yourself a little predicament don't you? You have two girls that you love and they are both standing right in front of you, what you going to do."

Before Andrew could even think about it his communicator went off, "Andrew, Mat we need you back at the command center ASAP, there is a problem."

"That doesn't sound good," Mat said as he got up off the ground.

"It never is, let's hurry," Andrew said as the two rushed back to Tommy's house.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

It had taken most of the day, but the Dark Ranger had finally managed to get his hands on Xyrill's blueprints. Looking them over top to bottom hoping to find a weakness in Mesagog's latest creature. Not that the Dark Ranger wanted Mesagog to fail but he had his own plan in mind for defeating the rangers and there was no way he was going to let anyone, least of all Mesagog get in his way, not when he was this close.

"Well that is interesting," The Dark Ranger said reading over the close up blue prints of the creature's head, "I think I found the Achilles Heal I've been looking for. This will work out perfectly.

**Tommy's Basement**

"Are you guys ok," Kim said cleaning out the cut underneath Dave's eye.

"Yea, I told you, everyone is fine, we just weren't ready for him." Dave responded quenching as she used the rubbing alcohol to clean out the cut.

"Just not ready, you guys got your butt's handed to…" Kim started before Mat and Andrew came down the steps.

"What happened," Mat asked seeing the rangers being bandaged up.

"We think Mesagog created a new monster… a powerful new monster." Hailey responded finishing bandaging Trent's right arm.

Andrew skimmed across the room realizing that Crystal was not in the room with the others, "Where is Crystal, is she ok?" Andrew asked worried about her well being.

"Your fiancé is in her quarter's changing," Conner said as Tommy relocated his shoulder.

"Your fiancé…" Kim said shocked at the title.

"Not now," Andrew said making his way to her room.

**Crystal and Megan's Quarters**

"Are you ok," Andrew said rushing into the room.

"Yea, I just got a few small bruises on me, nothing that won't heal." Crystal replied.

Andrew held Crystal in his arms, "I am so glad that you are ok."

"We need to talk Andrew… I need to know something… I need to know if you still love me, if I am still your one."

Andrew had feared this question more than any other because he didn't know the answer. That was until he looked into her eyes, and realized that the answer was in his heart the whole time. "I love you Crystal, and that has not or will not ever change…"

**Just outside the Door**

Kira's heart dropped to the ground, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man that she cared for more than any other, the man that she would have given everything to had just done the one thing he promised never to do… hurt her.

She couldn't take the site of them, or hearing either of there voices and quickly ran from the door before her crying would alert Andrew to her being there.

--

I am going to need some beta readers very soon for the sequel i am starting to write, leave a comment if you are interested.


	19. Crossing Over, Part 3

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – CROSSING OVER, PART 3**

**Crystal and Megan's Quarters**

"We need to talk Andrew… I need to know something… I need to know if you still love me, if I am still your one."

Andrew had feared this question more than any other because he didn't know the answer. That was until he looked into her eyes, and realized that the answer was in his heart the whole time. "I love you Crystal, and that has not or will not ever change…"

Crystal's eyes started to swell hearing Andrew say those words. "I… I love you to Andrew," Crystal said as she went in to Andrew's arms, "I always have."

Slowly Crystal moved to kiss her fiancé as passionately as she could, but just as there lips were going to meet Andrew put his finger in between there lips. "I love you Crystal and I always will… but you're not my one." Andrew said with solace in his voice.

"What… but," Crystal replied with tears starting to fall down her face.

"After you died; I never thought that I would be able to move on from you," Andrew began taking Crystal's hands, "And for a long time I didn't. I just stood still, living in this dismal colored world, and then…"

"Kira," Crystal said sobering, "… I knew… Some part of me knew. I didn't want it to be true though."

Andrew sighed as he sat down on the cot next to Crystal, "I tried not to…" He said mildly smiling, "Believe me I tried; it wasn't fair to you…"

Tears swelled up in Andrew's eyes as he continued, "It was you that I wanted to be with, you that I loved; I am sorry… from the bottom of my heart I am sorry."

"Do you love her?"

"Yea, I think I do…" Andrew replied wiping the tears from his face.

"Then I think you should have this back," Crystal said taking the necklace that contained the ring off her neck, "This ring belongs to your special someone… to Kira."

"No," Andrew replied stopping her hand, "What I feel now, doesn't change that I gave you that ring, that I wanted to marry you… nothing could ever change that."

"Never," Crystal said no longer restraining her tears.

"For as long as I live… Crystal… I promised you that I would never forget you… and I plan to keep that promise." Andrew said opening his arms for Crystal.

"I'll never stop loving you," Crystal replied as she went into Andrew's arms, "Just promise me that whoever you do end up with… you are happy."

"I promise,"

**Tommy's Basement**

"Crystal," Megan said seeing the dried up tears on her friend's eyes, "What is wrong, are you ok?"

"I will be," Crystal replied staring at Andrew, "I think I will be."

The others all stared at each other wondering what had happened to make both Crystal and Kira leave the room crying, but none of them wanted to be the person to ask. "Where is Kira, she should be here by now?" Andrew asked after realizing that Kira was still not there.

"Dude," Ethan answered stepping towards Andrew, "She was here; we told her where you were…"

"She was back there," Andrew said realizing what had just happened, "Where did she go?"

"She just kind of ran out," Trent replied, "We don't know."

"Why," Conner said with anger, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Andrew said running to the other side of the room to get his coat, "She heard something… she heard something wrong. It doesn't matter now we have to find her."

"She could be anywhere Andrew," Kim said following behind him, "You're going to need help finding her."

"I'll help," Mat added in.

"We all will," Crystal said grabbing her coat, "I owe her that much."

"Ok," Andrew said looking around at everyone ready to find Kira, "Lets spread out, if you find her call for we can all meet back here. Keep your cell phones on."

**Old Building in Reefside**

Conner was walking around in Reefside looking for Kira, hoping that he would be the one to find her to make her feel better. However it was getting dark and Conner knew that Kira wouldn't hang around old buildings at this time at night, but someone else he knew might.

"I know you're here, now show yourself," Conner yelled into the dark night.

"You shouldn't be here by yourself at this time at night," The Dark Ranger said as he came from the shadows, "It isn't safe."

"I can handle myself," Conner said forcefully.

"I believe you can," the Dark Ranger said moving closer to Conner, "But what is this little meeting about… Andrew?"

"No, this is about that freak that Mesagog sent after us." Conner snapped at the Dark Ranger.

"Xyrill," The Dark Ranger said in reply, "He is quite a piece of work… but I had nothing to do with that."

"You really expect me to believe that… that you the Dark Ranger had nothing to do with this new monster?"

"You don't have to believe anything," the Dark Ranger said moving away from Conner, "But ask yourself this… have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but there is a first time for everything," Conner replied.

"True… but I will leave you with this…" The Dark Ranger said moving towards the shadows, "If I were lying would I tell you that his weakness is his horns."

Before Conner could say anything more the Dark Ranger faded back into the shadows, leaving Conner alone in the night once again.

**Near the Ocean**

Kira's heart was broken as she sat near the ocean staring out into the waves. In one day she had managed to go from being in a happy relationship to losing the guy. Part of Kira wanted to kill Andrew; the other part was angry at herself for letting him get that close. All Kira knew for sure was that right now she just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey,"

Kira turned around to see the only person she wanted to see less than Andrew; Crystal. "What do you want," Kira asked trying to hold back her tears and anger.

"Just came to talk," Crystal replied taking a seat next to Kira, "Beautiful Ocean you guys have here."

Kira couldn't believe the nerve of this girl; to take her boyfriend and then talk to her about the ocean. "Is the ocean really what you came here to talk to me about?"

"No," Crystal replied realizing that Kira wasn't going to make this easy, "But it seemed like as good of a place as any to start off; given the circumstances."

"How about I make it really easy for you; you win… he chose you, you're the one he wants." Kira said feeling sick just saying it out loud.

"Is that what you think…?" Crystal said laughing, "I wish that were true."

Kira looked at Crystal not really sure what to make of that comment. "He chose alright… he chose you, he loves you."

"But I heard you guys, and…" Kira tried to say shocked by Crystal's words.

"You didn't stay long enough… on some level I knew, I just didn't want to let go." Crystal said as she began to cry.

Kira moved closer to Crystal handing her a tissue from the box that she had been using sense she left Dr. O's house. "God, what a pair we make," Crystal said wiping her eyes; "Both in love with the same guy."

"Yea," Kira said feeling sorry for Crystal.

Crystal suddenly took Kira's hand and looked in her eyes, "I want you to know, that if Andrew doesn't want to be with me… I am glad he is at least with someone that makes him happy, and that is you."

Kira couldn't help but feel touched by Crystal's words, "Thanks," Kira said as she started to cry again herself, "I just want him to be happy."

"I know," Crystal said still trying to hold back the tears, "There are some things that I want you to know… don't let him eat spicy food, it makes him gassy. Oh and he doesn't like thunder storms, though he will never admit it."

"Ok," Kira replied.

"And the most important thing… I know that Andrew more often than not seems like he is more than human, but his heart breaks just as easy as anyone else's… so be gentle with it."

"I will," Kira emotionally said.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"Soon the rangers will be no more, and we can bring about our plan," Mesagog said already gloating at his impending victory.

"You sure are confident for a man whose every monster has failed to defeat the rangers." The Dark Ranger said pacing across the room.

Mesagog rose from his throne in a rage getting right in the Dark Ranger's face, "Don't mock me; Xyrill is different from the others."

"I have heard that before," The Dark Ranger said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Xyrill has a one track mind… destruction…he has been made to destroy anything and everything in his path; and never stop." Mesagog said as he backed down from the Dark Ranger.

"We will see," The Dark Ranger said as he started to head towards the training area.

"He will destroy the rangers," Mesagog continued as the Dark Ranger continued walking, "Be careful… with them gone, I won't have much use for you… will I?"

The Dark Ranger stopped in his tracks, and then continued walking out of the throne room; thinking to himself the whole time… _It won't be much longer till I have no more use for you..._

**Tommy's Basement**

The rest the rangers were waiting for Kira and Crystal to get back to begin there meeting. There was much to talk about; the new monster, the other world rangers, and the book. None of them knew what was going on, and all of them were curious. "Are you ok Kira," Andrew asked when he saw Kira and Crystal walk down to the basement.

"Not now," Kira said pushing Andrew out of her way.

Everyone could feel the awkwardness when Kira pushed Andrew away, but unfortunately there were more important things to deal with now. "Ok," Tommy said trying to bring everyone's attention to the danger at hand, "Hailey has been going over the book, and the monster that attacked you all earlier; Hailey…"

"Ok, well as far as the book goes… I don't have any idea how but I know this book is related to you all being here. Unfortunately I can't translate it." Hailey said to everyone's disappointment.

"I thought your computers could translate every language on the planet. Spoken or otherwise…" Ethan asked.

"It can, but this book shows hints of using almost every ancient language I have ever seen, and some that I haven't." Hailey responded.

"So what does that mean," Mat asked.

"If I had to guess; it could mean that this book is a written in a root dialect," Hailey said looking around soon after to realize that no one had any idea what she was talking about, "A dialect from which all others come from, this could be one of the first books ever written… but outside of that theory; I have no idea what it means."

"So that leaves us no where with the book," Kim said.

"Sadly yes, but I am going to keep working on it," Hailey replied trying to put some hope in the other world rangers of going home, "But as far as the new monster, I do have some information on him."

"What do you have," Tommy asked eagerly.

"He omits the same kind of energy as the Dark Ranger does, which leads me to believe that he is based off the same technology as him." Hailey said proud of her discovery, "What that also means is, he has the same strength, power, and speed as the Dark Ranger too."

"So basically we are screwed," Ethan replied.

"Well, I don't know, but…" Hailey began before the alarms started going off, "It is that new monster… he is attacking in the city."

"You heard Hailey," Tommy said talking to the Dino Rangers, "Time to do what we do best… stop Mesagog's monsters; let's move out."

The Dino Rangers and Andrew started to move towards the door when the Crystal Force Rangers started to follow. "Wait, you guys aren't going anywhere," Andrew said trying to stop his friends.

"What do you mean we are not going," Dave said insulted to not be allowed to help stop this new threat.

"Andrew is right, you guys could get hurt… we can't risk that." Tommy added.

"Do you see these," Mat said holding up his Crystal Force Morpher, "This means that we fight evil… no matter what world we are on."

"This monster is based off Dark Ranger tech… we could use all the help we could get." Kim said reminding Tommy of an obvious fact.

"Ok, but be careful… the last thing we need is one of you getting hurt," Tommy said as they all started moving towards the door.

"But," Andrew started before realizing that arguing the point was useless and followed the others to the battle against the newest of Mesagog's creations.

**Middle of Reefside**

Xyrill was ransacking the city without compassion or hesitation. Using his power to send blast into buildings, and throw cars around like they were nothing. There was no reason or method to his madness; he was nothing more than a monster.

"He is destroying everything," Trent said in horror at what was left of downtown Reefside.

"We have to stop him," Crystal said.

"Ok… Let's show him what happens when he messes with rangers from two worlds… ready guys?" Tommy said trying to rally the rangers.

"Ready," They all yelled in unison.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up… HA!!" The Dino Rangers yelled as they morphed into there ranger form.

"Crystal force… ENERGIZE!!" The Crystal Force Rangers yelled matching suit of the Dino Rangers.

"Black Knight… RANGER FORM!!"

"Power Rangers!!" They all yelled in unison.

"You're going down rock head…" Conner said.

"No way you're beating all twelve of us," Megan added in.

"Rangers… destroy…" The monster said as it started to charge them.

The rangers quickly moved out of the charging creature's way; breaking off into colored pairs. Megan and Kim quickly drew out there bows and sent two arrows right at the monster. The arrows did little to derail the monsters charge right at them which sent them flying into the near by building.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to pick on girls," Tommy said drawing out his Brachio Staff, "Energy Orb."

"Black Crystal Axe Laser mode… Fire," Eddie said having Tommy's energy orb and his blast hit the monster at the same time.

BAM!!

The ground rumbled from the impact of the blast on there opponent, "No way…" Eddie said in disbelief, "He is not even scratched."

"Tickle…" The monster charged hard at the two black rangers, sending them back to there fallen pink counterparts.

The others quickly came around them realizing this monster was going to be tougher than any of them originally thought. "You guys wouldn't happen to know another world's team of rangers would you," Dave said beginning to panic.

"His horns," Conner said drawing everyone's attention towards him, "His weakness is his horns."

"And you know that… how," Andrew said curious as to how Conner knew where the monsters weakness was.

"Do you have any better ideas," Conner asked looking at everyone to see a better idea come out, "I didn't think so… If you guys can distract him, we can form the Z-Rex Blaster and finish this for good."

"You heard him," Mat said talking to his ranger team, "Let's get this guy something to stare at."

The Crystal Force Rangers and Andrew charged down towards the creature moving quickly to avoid being tagged by him. Each of them taunting the monster, making sure his attention was no where near the Dino Rangers.

"Over here ugly," Mat yelled as he jumped above the monster.

"No, I'm this way stupid," Megan said running on the monster left side.

"You guys ready… we may only get one shot at this," Tommy said as they all pulled out there Dino Weapons, "Z-Rex Blaster… FULL POWER!"

"Ready, Aim…FIRE!!" The Rangers all said in unison sending blast hurling towards the creature.

All the rangers were ecstatic when the blast knocked off both his horns. The monster stood there in disbelief, putting its hands to feel where its horns once were. "Sword of Valor… FULL POWER!" Andrew yelled as he charged at the monster to finish the job; slashing it to send it crashing towards the ground in a huge explosion.

"Maybe next time Mesagog," Tommy said as he and the others came together to celebrate there victory.

**Tommy's Basement**

"Man you guys fight like nothing I have ever seen before," Ethan said as the two teams walked into Tommy's basement.

"Hey we weren't the ones that blast that guys horns off," Crystal said amazed by the Dino Rangers weapons, "That Z-Rex blaster is awesome."

"We all did a great job," Tommy said walking with his arm around Kim.

"Great job indeed," Kim added as the two teams mingled with each other.

"You guys did great out there," Hailey said coming from the other room, "You all should be proud."

"Thanks Hailey," the Dino Rangers said almost in unison.

"Yea, thanks Hailey…" Eddie added in for comedic affect.

Everyone was laughing until Hailey grabbed there attention, "I translated a small passage of the book…"

"You what," Andrew said in shock that someone was able to read anything in that book.

"So what does it say about getting us home," Mat asked.

"Though I am not sure I translated it correctly… I think the only thing keeping you here is Andrew." Hailey said turning everyone's attention right to Andrew.

"Wait just one second I am not keeping anyone anywhere," Andrew replied denying Hailey's theory.

"I don't think you did intentionally, the passage is vague but it roughly reads; _and in his hour of need he shall sound his horn and across all the lands his aid shall come_… Now I think somehow this passage happened." Hailey said explaining her earlier statement.

"So what does that mean to us getting home?" Mat once again asked.

"Well in theory… once Andrew is no more in need… you will be sent back."

"Why don't we give you guys a few minutes," Tommy said getting up from his seat, "Come on everyone; we can continue our celebration upstairs."

With those words the Dino Rangers and Hailey headed up to the kitchen to give Andrew some time alone with the Crystal Force Rangers. "So… not that we don't like you and everything, but we would really like to get back to our dimension, where we aren't dead." Eddie said trying to break the tension.

"I don't know how I am keeping you here, I promise." Andrew said curious himself how he was keeping his friends in this world.

"We could try clicking are heals three times," Eddie said adding another joke to the situation.

"Will you stop with the jokes," Mat said tired of Eddie's light heartedness about the situation, "Come on Andrew think… is there anything you could have done that would have 'called' us to you?"

"The last thing I said about you guys was… that I missed you…" Andrew said pounding his head trying to think of something else that he could have done.

"There has got to be something else… think Andrew," Mat said hoping that his friend would remember something.

"Wait…" Dave said suddenly connecting the dots in this puzzle, "If you missed your friends… why did it bring us? Unless…"

"We are your friends… you are our Andrew…" Megan said coming to the same conclusion Dave had.

"I wanted to tell you," Andrew said realizing that all his friends realized what they were going home to, "I just never knew how to tell you."

"We are going back to die," Eddie said with a look of shock in his face, "Aren't we?"

"Yea," Andrew said barely being able to look at his friends anymore.

"But… that can't be… we can't just go back to die…" Dave added in being unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You have to," Andrew said wishing he had better words to tell them.

"No we don't… I mean now that we know we are going to die, we can do something different, change the past…" Eddie started in before Mat kept shaking his head 'no'.

"But… I don't understand… why not… why can't we…" Dave said as all mat responded was by shaking his head left to right.

"We can't because it will change the future… maybe even destroy it." Crystal said explaining why they had to go back and meet there destiny.

"This sucks…" Megan added in, "This totally sucks… its like going to see a movie and already knowing the ending."

"I wish I could say something to make this better… but I really can't." Andrew said holding back his emotions.

Thousands of times Andrew had wished that he could re-write the past, that he could have warned them… save them. Now they were here standing right in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing about what was going to happen. "I'm sorry," Andrew said turning around to go through some papers trying to keep his eyes away from them, "But I will figure out how to send you back, I promise… and no matter how you guys feel now, at least we got to say goodbye right… right."

Andrew turned around to see an empty room, they were gone. Suddenly all of what he had said replayed in his mind… he never got to say goodbye. That was how he called them through time and space, he never got to say goodbye. Andrew looked around the room, still being able to see where his friends had been standing not even a minute ago. "Goodbye guys… I love you all."

**Crystal Force's Earth**

"Did that really just happen," Mat asked as he looked around realizing that they were back literally from the second that they had left from.

"I think so," Crystal said poking at her own body in disbelief, "Though I don't know if I believe it myself."

"Yea, but…" Eddie began to say before Andrew came into the room.

"Hey guys, you almost ready… I believe we got a battle to fight." Andrew said grabbing some supplies from there room.

They all just stared at him, as if he was the walking dead. "Oh god I missed you," Crystal said as she ran into Andrew's arms, "I missed you so much."

"I don't think I went anywhere," Andrew said feeling weird getting a I miss you hug from a girl he just saw less than five minutes ago, "Ok, what is going on here… you guys are looking at me like I have the plague and you Miss Crystal are acting the weirdest of all."

"I just love you that is all," Crystal said with her eye's swelling up.

"Well I got news for you… you get to love me for the rest of our lives… that is what marriage is for." Andrew replied with a grin on his face, "But we need to get out there, you guys are ready, right?"

They all shook there heads as Andrew turned and walked out of the room. After he was gone they all just sat there for a moment until Mat broke the silence. "All we can do is our best and hope that everything works out for the best."

With those words the others gathered there clothes and prepared to meet there destiny.

**Andrew's Room**

Andrew was lying on his bed staring at the last picture he and his friends had ever taken before the war. He noticed how happy they all were, how bright everything was in that picture. For the longest time Andrew thought the hardest thing he ever had to do was burry his friends; he was wrong. The hardest thing was having the ability to change it, but knowing that you couldn't.

"Knock, knock…"

Andrew looked up to see Kira standing in his door way. The fact that Kira was even talking to him was shocking to say the least.

"You ok," Kira said walking towards Andrew, "You look a little depressed."

"I just wish things could have ended differently, that some how I could have saved them…"

Kira put her hand on his shoulder, "You did save them, at least now they know what they are dieing for. Now it might just be me, but I think that is worth something."

"Yea, maybe your right," Andrew said thinking about Kira's words, "Now I think I owe you an apology."

"No, you don't," Kira reply nearly sent Andrew into shock.

"I don't,"

"No, see I was starting to act a little crazy when Crystal was around, and you told me that I had nothing to worry about… but that just wasn't enough for me." Kira said sitting down, putting her arms around Andrew, "And I think I know why…"

"And why was that Miss Ford?"

"It was because I am in love with you," Kira said putting a kiss on Andrew's cheek, "And I know that it doesn't make up for acting this way, and running away but I just hope that I can plea insanity."

"Kira," Andrew said looking at his girlfriends loving eyes, "I love you too."

"Yea," Kira said staring back into his eyes.

"Yea,"

**In the Middle of the Woods**

"So you're ready to accept the truth now," The Dark Ranger said circling around Conner.

"I was afraid before," Conner said running everything that he had seen with Andrew through his mind, realizing what a danger he truly was.

"But now you're not,"

"No I am still afraid, I just realize that what has to be done is beyond that fear," Conner said with conviction in his eyes.

"And what has to be done," The Dark Ranger said waiting for Conner response.

--

I want to thank people that have been reading and review my story, you have made writing and starting to work on the sequel all the more fun. For the people that were interested in being beta's for my sequel leave me a way to get a hold of you for we can work on sending chapters and ideas i am working on... thanks and i hope you enjoy.

"We have to destroy Andrew,"


	20. Betrayal

**CHAPTER TWENTY – BETRAYAL**

**Reefside Park**

"I still can't believe that you and Mat did that on a dare…" Ethan replied still shocked at one of Andrew's stories.

"Well believe it," Andrew replied laughing.

"That is it," Kira said taking another piece of sandwich from the basket, "We are done; I just can't stay with a guy who would do that… in a movie theatre."

They all started laughing enjoying there Saturday afternoon picnic on this cloudless day. "Man, this was just what we needed Andrew," Trent said laying his back on the grass, "But why isn't Conner here?"

The laughter ceased and everything became quiet until Andrew spoke up, "I looked everywhere for him to invite him, but I couldn't find him… to be honest I think he is avoiding me,"

"Yea, Conner has been acting a bit… more Conner-ish than usual." Kira said adding her observation to the conversation.

"I don't know what is up with that boy lately," Ethan said taking another bit of his sandwich, "But guys, look at the time… don't we have training in like half an hour?"

"Yea," Trent responded getting up off the ground, "We better hurry and get ready… you need help cleaning up?"

"No," Andrew said still holding Kira in his arms.

"Are you sure," Trent said grabbing his duffle bag, "It won't be any trouble."

"We got it guys," Kira answered lying peacefully.

"I am sure you guys do," Ethan responded as he brushed himself off, "Just don't be late… you know how Dr. O gets."

"We will be there guys," Kira said as Ethan and Trent made there way to the gym.

"I thought they'd never leave," Andrew said turning Kira to face him and giving her a kiss, "I love you so much."

Kira broke there kiss, "I love you too," Kira said after which she returned to kissing him… "Hey… what's that?"

"What's what?" Andrew answered looking around them.

"That smile on your face,"

"Is it weird that I smile," Andrew said seeing that look on Kira's face with his answer, "Why shouldn't I smile; for the first time… life is perfect."

**In an Abandoned Building**

"I want to make sure that we have this understood," Conner said pacing back and forth across the abandoned room, "Once Andrew is taken care of… you go away?"

"That's the deal," The Dark Ranger said trying to reassure his partner, "But it has to be done soon."

"Why," Conner asked wondering the Dark Ranger wanted this hurried along, "What does it matter when we take care of Andrew as long as he is taken care of?"

The Dark Ranger seemed agitated at Conner's question, "The longer we wait the more chance that one of your friends will get hurt. Or do you want Ethan, Trent, or maybe even Kira get killed?"

"No," Conner replied having the Dark Ranger statement remind him why he was doing this, "I can get him to that cave, but remember my terms."

"You pull the trigger," The Dark Ranger answered.

"I pull the trigger," Conner echoed thinking about the deed he was about to perform.

**Reefside Gym**

The rangers had decided that after there last monster had Dark Ranger tech on him that they needed to pick up there training. Defeating that last monster had taken twelve rangers; the next time the Dino Thunder Rangers have to fight a monster like that they might not be as lucky as they were with Xyrill. "Good Ethan," Tommy said holding the punching bag for Ethan, "Your speed is really picking up."

"Look who finally decided to show up," Trent said stopping his bench pressing, "Where were you man?"

Conner didn't answer Trent and just went to Andrew and interrupted his fighting style practice. "Pretty easy to fight when there is no one there," Conner said trying to call Andrew out.

"Good afternoon to you to Conner," Andrew said stopping with his training, "Having a good day?"

"Oh… I am having a great day," Conner said putting his sparing gloves on, "How about a little one on one match?"

The other rangers stopped there training and started to form around the ring, curious if Andrew would accept Conner's challenge. "Andrew," Kira said trying to get his attention, "You don't have to do this."

"I know," Andrew replied turning his head from Kira, "I want to do this."

None of the rangers thought this was a good idea; you could see that in all there eyes. The conflict between Conner and Andrew had been building for the last week or two, and the last thing it needed was a sparing match between the two. "Remember a clean fight," Tommy said hoping that nothing would get out of hand.

"You ready Andrew," Conner said stretching out his arms and legs.

"You bet," Andrew replied as the two charged at each other.

The two came at each other with a barrage of punches and kicks each being blocked by the other. Andrew was impressed with how quick Conner had gotten over the last month; in there last sparring match Andrew had wiped the floor with him. "You've been practicing," Andrew said as he grabbed both of Conner's arms.

"And you haven't," Conner responded as he forced Andrew's hands off him and began there exchanging of punches and kicks over again.

This exchange kept going back and forth with neither man gaining any ground on the other. Andrew sent a quick punch at Conner which almost connected. Angered by his almost getting hit Conner used an elbow to hit Andrew in the face.

"Hey," Kira said as she and the other rangers entered the ring, "Conner what was that?"

"A mistake, he is ok." Conner said defending himself.

"Are you ok Andrew," Ethan said checking to see if his nose was broken.

"I don't believe this," Conner said taking off his gloves, "I can't believe you guys are codling him like this."

"Conner," Tommy said moving towards him, "That was uncalled for."

"No," Conner said pushing Tommy away, "Everyone taking his side over mine is uncalled for… I am a ranger."

"So is he dude," Ethan said standing in between Conner and Andrew.

"No…" Conner said as he went to grab his duffle bag, "He is just some outsider."

With those words Conner hurried out of the gym. "Ok, Tommy," Andrew said glad that Conner hadn't broken his nose, "What has gotten into him?"

"I don't know Andrew," Tommy said staring at the door Conner just walked out of, "But whatever it is… I don't like it."

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

The Dark Ranger entered the throne room after his meeting with Conner hoping to avoid Mesagog as his reptilian 'teammate' was getting too pushy for his own good. "Where have you been," Mesagog hissed coming out of the shadows.

"Around," The Dark Ranger said as he continued walking with his back turned towards Mesagog, "Not that it is any of your business."

"What did you say to me," Mesagog roared as he grabbed the Dark Ranger's arm, "Don't you dare talk to me that way or I'll…"

"Or you'll what," The Dark Ranger replied shaking Mesagog's hand off him, "You need me… so I think you will do nothing."

The Dark Ranger continued walking out of the room till Mesagog spoke up again, "I am still finding it hard to believe that the rangers just got lucky at guessing where Xyrill's weakness was… you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

The Dark Ranger said not another word but continued walking while thinking to himself, _Once Andrew is gone there will be no more need for you Mesagog._

**Reefside Park**

After what had happened at the gym Andrew had decided that it would be better if he trained without the others for a while. In part because he didn't want to put the others in between him and whatever conflict there was between him and Conner and part because he needed to be alone to cool down from Conner's cheap shot from earlier.

"Where are your lackeys," Conner said as Andrew stopped with his training.

"Interesting that you call your friends that," Andrew answered staring Conner down.

"Well… I guess that goes to show you that you never know who your friends are," Conner replied staring Andrew down just as intently as Andrew was staring him down.

"Ok seriously… what is your problem Conner," Andrew said taking a step back, "You're acting like some arrogant-alpha male-jock head; you're acting like…"

"Like you," Conner said finishing Andrew's sentence.

That last comment was the final straw for Andrew; he really didn't care what was going on with Conner anymore, if this guy wanted a fight he was going to get one. "Do you really want to do this," Andrew said taking his gloves off.

"You bet I…" Conner said before his attention turned to something behind Andrew, "Over there… the Dark Ranger."

"What," Andrew replied turning his head to see a black figure run into the woods.

"Come on," Conner said as he started to run after the black figure, "He has got to be heading towards the caves."

"Conner," Andrew said as he tried to slow things down before running off head strong, "We should call the others; get some back up for the Dark Ranger."

"There isn't time to wait," Conner said trying to get Andrew to pick up the pace, "We can have them meet us there."

Andrew grabbed his phone and quickly text Kira where they were going hoping that the others would be there when they arrived. "Ok, lets go," Andrew said as they went into the woods chasing the Dark Ranger.

**Cave in the Forest**

Conner and Andrew ran through the woods with the dark figure just out of sight. About 5 minutes of running later they arrived seeing the dark figure entering in a head of them.

"We should morph," Andrew said beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

"What if it isn't the Dark Ranger; we can't risk that." Conner responded as he headed towards the cave entrance, "Are you coming?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the others," Andrew asked looking around to see if the others were anywhere in near site.

"We don't have time; if it is the Dark Ranger we will fall back and wait for the others." Conner said moving closer to the entrance.

"Ok, wait up," Andrew said following behind Conner.

They walked through the passages of the cave with the Dark Ranger no where in sight; only loose rocks and dark corners in sight. "You know," Andrew said looking around as they entered a big cavern, "If I wanted to lead someone into a trap… a small cave with one exit would be the perfect place to do it."

"That's right," The Dark Ranger said as the passage behind them closed off, "This is the perfect place to lay a trap."

"I have to admit this is risky even for you… taking on two of us… you ready to morph Conner?" Andrew said getting ready to grab his morpher.

"I am not taking on two of you," The Dark Ranger said as Andrew felt something pressed against his back, "Isn't that right Conner?"

"You hate me this bad Conner," Andrew said moving his hands away from his morpher.

"I am sorry Andrew, but… the Dark Ranger has shown me who you really are," Conner said as he moved in front of Andrew, "And I cant risk there lives if even a fraction of what he is saying is true."

"Conner he is a liar," Andrew said trying to talk some sense into Conner, "He will manipulate facts around… You can't believe him."

"He says if you go away… so will he, and he hasn't lied to me yet." Conner said shaking as he held his Z-Rex blaster at Andrew.

"He was the one that told you how to destroy that monster," Andrew said as the pieces of the puzzle started to come together.

"That's right Andrew," The Dark Ranger said circling his helpless opponent.

"You know I am more powerful than you Conner," Andrew said trying to buy time for the others to get there.

"Maybe as a ranger… but right now you are just a man; flesh and blood," Conner said nodding his head to his blaster, "And this will work just fine on a man."

"I can't let you do this Conner," Andrew said taking a small step forward.

"I will do it Andrew,"

"Then you are going to have to do it, because I won't let you put the others in that kind of danger." Andrew said as he began to charge at Conner hoping he was right about Conner that he wouldn't fire.

BLAST!

BLAST!

BLAST!

With three shots to the chest, Andrew stopped in his tracks and hit the ground; lifeless. Conner dropped the blaster to the ground in disbelief of what he had just done. "I can't believe I did that," Conner said in almost horror of his actions.

"But you did," The Dark Ranger said looking over the body of his former opponent, "And I have to thank you kid… with Andrew gone there is nothing stopping me from bringing this world to its knees."

"But… but… you promised," Conner said with a small tear running down his face, "You said that if Andrew was gone you would be too."

"Sorry… I lied," The Dark Ranger said as an evil laugh came from him, "I just couldn't fight the Dino Rangers, Andrew, and Mesagog… but now that Andrew is gone, well… you get the picture."

"You fooled me," Conner said as he dropped to his knees.

"What can I say; I am the world's best actor." The Dark Ranger said as he lifted the bars to the outside of the cave.

"Second best," Conner said standing up.

"What did you say," The Dark Ranger turned around to Conner.

"Did you get all that," Conner said turning his head to Andrew.

"Needed me dead, betraying Mesagog… yea I think I got it all." Andrew said standing up off the ground.

"But… I saw you… you shot him," The Dark Ranger said filling with fury, "You told me you wanted him gone too."

"I lied," Conner said as Andrew got up next to him.

"This isn't over," The Dark Ranger said as he his rage started bubbling through to his voice, "This isn't over by a long shot."

With those words the Dark Ranger darted out to the cave exit. "He looks angry," Andrew said as he and Conner started chasing behind him.

"Yea, we better make sure he is ok," Conner replied with a smile on his face.

**Middle of a gravel pit**

The Dark Ranger knew that Andrew and Conner were right behind him as he continued to run down into a gravel pit. "Where you going," Tommy said as the other five Dino Rangers cut off the path in front of him.

"Yea, what's the big hurry," Conner added as he and Andrew cut him off from behind.

"You really think that the seven of you can defeat me," The Dark Ranger said drawing his sword.

"We most certainly do," Andrew said as the seven rangers charged at the Dark Ranger from all sides.

The Dark Ranger used his swords and fighting abilities to deflect and push back most of the Dino Rangers attacks. "Let's see you try that with me," Andrew said as he drew his sword.

Andrew and the Dark Ranger battle as the others regrouped on the side, "Guys let show this guy what real power is, SUPER DINO MODE!" Tommy yelled as the six rangers charged up to even the odds.

"Watch out," Kira said grabbing the Dark Ranger flying him into the air and dropping him, "And there you go."

"Try this on for size," Ethan said as he and Kim rammed the Dark Ranger head on sending him flying through the air.

Trent followed up there ram by using his spikes to cut the Dark Ranger down, "How do you like these blades," Trent yelled as he set the Dark Ranger up for Tommy.

"Time to show you what happens when you mess with the power rangers," Tommy said giving the Dark Ranger one last taste of Super Dino energy.

The Dark Ranger could barely stand after the onslaught of attacks from the five other Dino Rangers. "Sword of Valor, FULL POWER," Andrew yelled as he added another vicious attack to the Dark Ranger already damaged body.

"This can't be happening," The Dark Ranger said barely being able to stand after the amount of damage he had taken, "I am pure darkness… I can't be defeated."

"You better believe it," Conner yelled from over on the other side of the pit, "TRIASSIC MORPHER… BATTLIZER MODE!!"

Conner morphed from the Red Dino Thunder Ranger into the Red Battlizer Ranger right before the others eyes. The Red Ranger transformed from a simple ranger to a full on tank ready to send the final nail into the Dark Ranger's coffin. Faster than any of them could have imagined Conner charged the Dark Ranger landing three punches that sent him flying into the nearby wall. "Dragon yo-yo," Conner yelled out as he sent a blazing fire ball into the Dark Ranger weakening him even more.

The Dark Ranger struggled to get up, "You cannot defeat me," He said barely being able to stand.

"Time to send this… CANNONS FIRE," Conner yelled as he jumped into the air sending a blast hurling towards the Dark Ranger, "Your time on this world is over."

BOOM!!

"I… can't… be… defeated." The Dark Ranger said as he fell to the ground, exploding on impact.

"Yes," Ethan said.

"I can't believe it," Kira added.

"Way to go Conner," Andrew said looking at the creator left from the Dark Ranger explosion, "Way to go."

**Tommy's Basement**

"Ok so let's go over this one more time," Kira said taking a sip of her soda, still not believing the story she was hearing.

"Well it all started right after Conner was taken when you guys were captured," Andrew started off telling the story again.

"And that is when the Dark Ranger approached you about betraying Andrew," Ethan asked.

"Yea," Conner replied after finishing his cookie, "And then after that… I approached Andrew about what was going on,"

"And that is when you two formed this whole, set up the Dark Ranger plan," Trent asked.

"That would be correct," Andrew answered.

"So this whole feud you two had going on… all staged," Kim asked curiously.

"Every… single… thing," Conner said with a smile on his face.

"So," Tommy said curious to the answer, "If this whole thing was a plan; why not tell us?"

"Well, that was my idea… I knew that the Dark Ranger would be watching to make sure he wasn't being set up. So we had to make sure that everyone thought that Conner didn't trust me." Andrew admitted.

"We just couldn't risk it," Conner added.

"Well I guess it paid off, no more Dark Ranger." Ethan said raising his glass, getting everyone else to follow.

"That's not entirely true," Andrew said killing everyone's bliss.

"But," Kim said shocked at Andrew's last statement, "We saw him… blow up."

"If destroying the Dark Ranger was that easy I would have done it a while ago," Andrew said.

"So that was all for nothing," Kira asked.

"No… we weakened the Dark Ranger greatly today… it will be a while before he bothers us again." Andrew said trying to get everyone to realize that today was a victory.

"You are right," Tommy said raising his glass, "But it is getting late… we should probably call this celebration for the night."

"Yea, come on how about you guys help me take these glasses up stairs," Kim added as they all got ready to head up stairs.

Conner hung back for a second as the others started to head up the steps. "Hey, can we talk," Conner said wanting to talk to Andrew.

"Sure Conner, what is on your mind," Andrew asked.

"Listen I know it was all part of our plan, but… I said something's that were pretty mean, and well… I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean any of those things." Conner said hoping to smooth any bad blood that might be there between the two.

Andrew mildly laughed before speaking again, "Yea you did Conner,"

"Andrew," Conner said at first thinking of denying what Andrew was saying, "I wish I didn't…I can't help what I think."

"I know Conner," Andrew said starting to move towards the door.

"If nothing else I hope I proved that you can trust me; I mean I had the chance to kill you and I didn't."

"Conner, I always did trust you," Andrew said then stopping in his tracks, "But I will know that I can really trust you when the day comes when you have to kill me… and you do."

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

The Dark Ranger sat in his quarters sitting watching the screen of the battle he just had with the rangers, replaying the battle over and over again.

"It can't be… I can't be defeated… they are only human…" The Dark Ranger sat repeating over and over again as he continued to watch the video play over and over again.


	21. The Calm Before

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – THE CALM BEFORE…**

**Andrew's Room**

"_Where am I," Andrew asked as he walked around the dismal grounds._

"_You know where you are," The voice said, "You've always known."_

"_Who said that… show yourself," Andrew demanded._

"_I am that horrible thought in the back of your mind… I am the fear in your eyes… I am truth," the voice said still leaving his body hidden._

"_I don't know what you are talking about," Andrew replied looking over the scenery trying to figure out where he was and how he got there._

"_Follow that cold feeling in your soul," _

_Andrew walked forward until he saw 5 hand made tombstone's, "No, this can't be, I can't be back here," Andrew pleaded as he got down on his knee's to read the names._

_Kira Ford, Ethan James, Conner McKnight, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver…_

"_How can this be," Andrew said backing away from the tombstones, "They aren't dead."_

"_You know how this can be," The voice said finally revealing himself, "You have always known."_

_Andrew turned around to see the last person he would have expected, "Mat, but why are you here… and how are they dead," Andrew said more confused than ever._

"_There not dead… yet," Mat said as he started to walk back into the shadow's, "And I'm not Mat."_

**Tommy's Kitchen**

"Don't screw this up Tommy," Tommy said to himself as he scrambled the eggs for a surprise breakfast for Andrew and Kim.

Tommy was pleased that everything was set out perfectly; the food looked delicious, the timing was exact, and he had just bought Kim a gift and couldn't wait for her to see it when she looked at her plate this morning. "Oh hey Andrew," Tommy said as he saw Andrew bolting down the hall, "I made breakfast this morning."

"Sorry Tommy," Andrew said as he rushed pass and grabbed a piece of toast, "Got to meet everyone at Hailey's."

Before Tommy could get a word out Andrew was already through the door. "Well isn't that just nice…" Tommy said as Kim came slowly walking through the kitchen, "At least someone will appreciate my cooking."

Kim said nothing until Tommy grabbed the plate of eggs and brought it to her attention, "Want some breakfast," Tommy asked.

"I'm not in the mood," Kim said as she grabbed a glass of water and started heading back to there room, "Sorry Tommy."

"It's ok," Tommy said looking at the gift that Kim didn't even notice, "You just feel better,"

As Tommy sat down at the table by himself all that was running through his mind was, _what is going on with everyone this morning?_

**Mesagog's Fortress Island**

"It can't be… I can't be defeated… they are only human…" The Dark Ranger rambled on still staring at the monitor watching the battle from the previous week.

Every second sense that fight ended all the Dark Ranger could do was watch that video; focusing his anger on the power he had lost. _They think they can just play me for a foul without consequences… there will be more consequences then they can handle._

"He is pathetic," Mesagog quietly said standing outside of the Dark Ranger's quarters, "Soon he will become a liability… and I can't have that, now can I?"

Slowly Mesagog made his way to his throne room to contemplate how to handle the situation, "Maybe it is time to rethink our… partnership?"

**Hailey's Cyber Café**

"Way to be on time," Ethan said as he spotted Andrew entering the café a half an hour late for there lunch get together.

"Sorry," Andrew said taking a seat next to Kira, "Woke up in the middle of the night and… just couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Awe, sweetie," Kira said putting her arm around him, "You having those bad dreams again?"

"Yea is Andrew-wander having bad dreams again," Conner said joking around as he took a sip of his pop.

"You know… I think I liked it better when you were acting like you wanted me dead." Andrew replied as the group started laughing.

"Trent," Hailey yelled across the café, "You have a letter here."

As Trent went to get his letter from Hailey Andrew looked oddly at the others, "Am I the only one that finds it odd that Trent gets mail delivered to the café rather than his own home?" Andrew asked.

"No," Ethan answered as the others shook there heads in agreement.

Before Andrew could even get a word out Trent came to the table to give an explanation, "My dad is less than enthusiastic about some of my extra curricular activities so anything to do with them I just have the mail sent here."

"That sucks man," Andrew answered as he took a bit out of Kira's sandwich.

"You get used to it," Trent responded as he opened up the letter.

"Hey," Kira said hitting Andrew on the arm, "Who do you think you are eating my food?"

Andrew started smiling, "I think I am your boyfriend," Andrew responded as him and Kira started kissing.

"No more PDA, please…" Ethan said as Conner made a fake gage face.

"I don't believe it," Trent said as Andrew and Kira pulled themselves away from each other.

"Guys we were just joking," Kira said as her Andrew sat back in there seats.

"Trent," Ethan said seeing that he still had that look in his eyes, "What is wrong?"

Trent said nothing, just stared at the letter for a few moments longer till Kira snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Trent are you still with us?" Kira said.

"Yea, it's just that… I got in," Trent said finally putting the piece of paper down.

"Got into what," Conner asked curiously.

"Interlochen Art Program," Andrew said reading the letter over, "What is Interlochen?"

"One of the most prestigious art programs in the country, every year they run a three week camp… I applied at the beginning of the year; I never thought I would get in though." Trent answered still in shock that he got accepted.

"Well that is great," Kira said giving Trent a huge hug, "This is a great opportunity for you… right?"

"Yea," Trent said as he continued to stare at the letter, "But to bad I can't go."

The others all looked at each other, not sure why Trent would even consider not going. "Why not dude," Conner said being the first to ask what everyone else was thinking.

"Do you even have to ask," Trent said as he started to crumble up the letter, "I would need to leave… like tomorrow, I have no money to pay for it… and I have job here that is a little important."

"But…" Andrew said before Trent cut him off.

"No buts…" Trent said as he got up and threw the letter away, "It just isn't meant to be… I got to go guys, talk to you later."

After Trent left the others just sat there talking about how unfair it was that Trent had to give up something that was this important for him because of being a ranger. Even though they have all given up things, this was the first time that there had ever been a surplus of rangers and the Dark Ranger was out of commission for a while. All of them sat trying to figure out a way to make there friends dream come true.

**Andrew's Room**

"It really sucks that Trent can't go," Kira said as she lay on Andrew's bed as he sat on the floor next to her.

"Yea," Andrew replied staring at the ceiling.

"There has got to be someway that he can go," Kira said as she racked her mind trying to think of something that they were over looking.

"Yea,"

"Are you even paying attention to me Mr. Andrew?"

"Yea… I'm sorry; what did you say," Andrew replied suddenly realizing that he had completely spaced out while Kira was talking.

"Ok what is going on with you today," Kira said partially angry that her boyfriend wasn't paying attention to her, partially worried with how out of it he has seemed today, "You seem to be somewhere else."

"No…" Andrew said kneeling up and looking into Kira's eyes, "I am right here with you… and that is where I want to be."

"Good," Kira said as she moved her head closer to his, "Because… I wanted to talk to you about something very important."

"Really,"

"Really," Kira answered as they started to kiss.

Though Kira had other boyfriends before Andrew; none of them made her feel the way that he did. Every time that they touched, every time they kissed Kira had to hold back afraid of losing herself in that feeling.

Andrew and Kira continued to make out before Andrew suddenly stopped, "I think I heard Kim and Tommy come in," Andrew said before Kira grabbed him.

"Andrew I think I would have…" Kira said suddenly realizing something, "Oh my god… Andrew you are a genius; I love you… come on we have to go find Kim and Tommy."

Kira quickly hoped out of bed and dragged Andrew right behind her. "You mind telling me where we are going… no… ok, that is ok I guess." Andrew said as Kira frantically looked for Kim and Tommy.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

Mesagog had spent the last several hours debating on how to handle the now unstable Dark Ranger; on one hand the Dark Ranger was still by far his most powerful weapon, but on the other hand he was uncontrollable and with his new state of mind there was no predicting what he would do next… who he would turn on next.

"No," Mesagog said as he put the final touches on the last of his modified Tyrannodrone's, "I am so close to achieving my goal… I can't risk it."

Through out there partnership Mesagog had studied parts of the Dark Ranger's technology. That technology allowed him to create Xyrill, and had now allowed him to modify his Tyrannodrone's with Dark Ranger tech armor and weapons. They would be the greatest assassin's of the Dark Ranger.

"Now go," Mesagog ordered his advanced Tyrannodrone's, "Take care of the Dark Ranger… at all cost."

**Hailey's Cyber Café **

"Is anyone here," Trent yelled as he entered the café, "The message said 8?"

Trent looked around the empty dining area and started to turn around, "Guess I read the note wrong," Trent said.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled as the lights flicked on.

Trent jumped as he turned around to see everyone with party hats and confetti. "What is this about guys," Trent asked as Kira and the others gathered around him.

"Silly," Kim said as she put a hat on Trent's head, "This is your going away party."

"What… I am not going anywhere," Trent said more confused than ever.

"Yea," Tommy said putting his arm around Trent, "You are going to that art camp."

"Guys, I told you I can't afford it… it is just not…" Trent began until Hailey interrupted him.

"Oh didn't I tell," Hailey said as she handed Trent another envelope, "You are the first recipient of the Hailey's Cyber Café Art Award. This includes a full ride to the art camp of your choice."

"I can't accept this," Trent said as he started to hand back the envelope, "And besides… you guys need the White Ranger."

"Trent didn't you read the news," Andrew said stepping forward, "Reefside has a over abundance of rangers…"

"So that means that we can afford to have one go away for a couple of weeks to pursue is dreams," Conner said as he threw confetti in the air.

"I… don't know what to say," Trent said as he held the envelope looking at all of his friends.

"Well… you could say… that you will go." Kira said giving one of her friendly smiles Trent's way.

"… yea I will go," Trent said giving a huge smile in return, "But I will have to go home and start packing."

"Then what are you doing here," Ethan said throwing his hat at Trent, "Get your butt home and pack that bag Mr. big shot artist."

The others all through confetti and gave supporting words as Trent ran out the door to pack for the most exciting two weeks of his young life. Before exiting Hailey's Trent turned around, looked at all his friends, "I am the luckiest guy in world."

"He is right you know," Andrew said looking at Kira, "You know he has you to thank for all of this… all of his dreams coming true."

"No," Kira said playfully pushing Andrew, "Everyone gave to this… not just me."

"True… but, you were the one who put it all together," Andrew said as he headed towards the door, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Now…" Kira replied.

"Now," Andrew answered as he took Kira by the hand.

Ethan stared at Andrew and Kira as they walked out, "Think we should tell Dr. O and Kim about this?" Ethan softly asked Conner.

"Nah, let them have there time," Conner answered as he and Ethan returned to the celebration.

**Storage Room at Hailey's Cyber Café**

"You want to hand me that box Kim," Tommy asked as he and Kim were doing Hailey a favor by cleaning up for her tonight, "Kim?"

Tommy walked out of the storage room to see Kim holding her stomach in pain sitting down, "Beautiful… are you ok?" Tommy asked getting next to Kim.

"Yea… I just can't shake this stomach flue… I think I should go to the doctor's." Kim responded.

"We will take you in first thing tomorrow, how does that sound," Tommy said giving Kim a kiss on the forehead.

Kim slightly laughed looking up at Tommy, "You are too good to me… I don't deserve you." Kim said.

"You are wrong," Tommy said as he got up to finish cleaning until he felt in his pocket, "Kim can I talk to you?"

"Of course,"

"Ok… I love you,"

"I love you to… what is wrong Tommy," Kim answered seeing that worried slash sweaty look that she had come to know all too well, "You aren't going to break up with me are you?"

"No," Tommy said wiping away the sweat from his face.

"Then what is it… because if I didn't know any better I would think you are getting up the courage to ask me to marry you…" Kim started saying before Tommy interrupted her.

"I am,"

"What," Kim said as she felt all the blood in her body rushing to her face, "You're what…"

"Kim," Tommy said as he got down on his knee's in front of Kim's chair, "I knew it in high school, and I know it now… you are it, you're my one… will you marry me?"

"Yes Tommy," Kim said as tears started swelling in her eyes, "I'll marry you."

"Really," Tommy asked as Kim shook her head yes, "This is great."

Tommy picked up Kim and spun her around and around, kissing her every step of the way. "I hope you know what you have done, Mrs. Oliver," Tommy asked putting Kim down on her chair.

"What is that," Kim answered as Tommy put the ring on her finger.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world."

**Andrew's Room**

"And how did we end up here," Kira asked as she and Andrew entered his room while no one was in the house.

"I just wanted to be alone with you," Andrew said giving Kira a kiss, "Is that ok?"

"Oh I am furious," Kira responded as she returned Andrew's kiss.

Kira and Andrew stood next to his bed kissing for about five minutes until he felt her wait push him to the bed. They continued to kiss each other, to lose themselves in each other. Andrew suddenly felt Kira undo one of his shirt buttons. "We don't have to do this," Andrew said breaking there kiss.

"I know," Kira said as she gave Andrew a quick kiss on his lips, "I want to."

With those words Andrew and Kira went back to kissing each other and Kira continued to undo buttons. All the while smiling inside and out; being perfectly happy with each other.

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

Patently Mesagog waited on his throne for his advanced Tyrannodrone's to return from there mission. Given the Dark Ranger's weakened physical and mental condition six Tyrannodrone's should be more than enough. "What is taking them so long," Mesagog said getting up from his throne, "They should have been back by now."

"They got held up," A familiar voice said as Mesagog turned his head to confirm what he already knew.

"Dark Ranger… you survived…" Mesagog said less than enthused.

"Yea," The Dark Ranger answered moving closer to Mesagog like a hunter stalking his prey, "Though I have been thinking about something,"

"And what is that," Mesagog said slowly moving away from the Dark Ranger.

"I think it is time we rethought our partnership,"


	22. Between Light and Dark, Part 1

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARK, PART 1**

**Andrew's Room**

_What's up with my heart when it skips a beat, (skips a beat)  
Can't feel no pavement right under my feet (under my feet)_

_Up in my lonely room (my room)  
When I'm dreaming of you  
Oh what can I do  
I still need you, but  
I don't want you now_

Andrew hit the snooze button on his alarm, turning his head to see Kira sleeping next to him. For almost six months Andrew had been in this world, and last night was the best sleep he had ever gotten. "Hey you," Andrew said seeing Kira open her eyes, "Have a good nights sleep?"

"Best sleep ever," Kira said leaning over to give Andrew a kiss, "What time is it?"

Andrew turned his head back to the clock to see, "Oh no…" Andrew said leaping out of bed, "Its 6:30am…"

Kira's face turned pale as she rushed to get a top on, "I told you staying the night here was a bad idea." She said putting a pair of pants on.

"I didn't think we would actually fall asleep," Andrew said grabbing a shirt out of his closet.

"It was 2:30 in the morning… what else did you think we were going to do," Kira said grabbing her shoes.

"You're not mad are you," Andrew said worried.

"Furious," Kira said giving Andrew a quick kiss, "Lets just get me out of here before Dr. O or Kim wake up."

"Yea," Andrew replied as they quickly made there way down the hall.

KNOCK!

Andrew and Kira stopped as he had just knocked over a wooden statue from one of Dr. O's trips. "Stealthy Andrew… really stealthy," Kira whispered trying to hold back her giggles.

"Shhhh," Andrew said giving Kira half serious half playful look "Lets get you out of here before they wake up."

Kira and Andrew quickly walked towards the back door; when they walked pass the kitchen. "Andrew; Kim and I have some news for you," Tommy said turning his head to see Andrew and Kira standing in front of them.

They could both see Kim and Tommy staring at them, mixing an emotional blend of anger and shock. Tommy started to get up from the table.

"I can explain," Andrew said knowing full well that there was no good explanation that could side step the way this looked.

**Hailey's Office at the Cyber Café**

"This can't be right," Hailey said as she looked over the recent read outs, "No… there has got to be something wrong with the equipment."

Hailey rolled her chair over to run a new check, "Same results,"

Hailey moved back to her original area and looked over the read outs again. The results were unfortunately the same, "The Dark Ranger's power is growing… exponentially," She said as she saved her data to a blank DVD, "They are going to want to see this."

Quickly she grabbed her coat and headed towards the back door, stopping when she noticed the news report on the TV…

"Oh my god… they are definitely going to want to see this,"

**Tommy's House**

"I can't believe you two… in our house," Tommy said passing back and forth as Andrew and Kira sat on the couch, "Do you have any idea how irresponsible doing… what you did is?"

Andrew was about to answer when Tommy put his pointer finger up, "You don't get to talk yet… not until I am done yelling." Tommy said as he continued his pacing.

"I think I should be the one to say this," Kim said as she entered the room, "We are not mad at you two."

That statement got everyone's head turned towards her, "Speak for yourself," Tommy added.

"We're not," Kim said putting her hand on Tommy's shoulder, "It is just you two are kids, and… what you… did, is a big deal."

Before Andrew or Kira could say a word Hailey came bursting in the room, "Guys we have a problem, a big one… we need to get everyone here… now," She said as she walked past them in the living room, "What is Kira doing here at seven in the morning…"

"Well," Kira said feeling embarrassed that her personal business was quickly becoming a matter of national importance, "I kind of spent the night…"

Everyone stared at Kira as Hailey came back to the living room with a look of shock as she eyed both Kim and Tommy, "That's… awkward…" Hailey said thankfully remembering why she came there in the first place, "We need to get Ethan and Conner here… we have a problem."

"What," Tommy said following Hailey.

"Get everyone here," Hailey said as she went to work on the computer's downstairs.

**Tommy's Basement**

"What does all of this mean," Kim asked getting a good look at the screen while the others were upstairs.

"I think it would be better if…" Hailey said before seeing Kim's left hand, "What is that?"

"What is what," Kim answered moving her hand away from Hailey.

"Is that a wedding ring Kim," Hailey asked turning her full attention to Kim's answer.

"Well," Kim said trying to think of another reason why there was a ring on her hand, "You have to promise not to tell anyone until everyone is together."

"He proposed," Hailey said taking a look at the ring, "That is wonderful Kim… what's wrong?"

Kim suddenly realized what look she had to have had on her face, "Nothing… you know me… just so much to take in."

Hailey looked closely at Kim and was about to ask again until Kira, Andrew, Ethan, and Tommy came down the steps. "Where is Conner," Kim asked seeing the missing color in there rainbow.

"He is on his way," Tommy said as they all sat around the computer, "But we should probably begin now… Hailey,"

"There are some massive energy build ups; one of them is clearly the Dark Ranger's power signature; which in its own right is bad enough…" Hailey said pulling up different charts on the computer.

"And the other energy build up," Andrew asked.

"I wish I could tell you… but I honestly don't know… but whatever it is… the effects of it cover from here to about Illinois." Hailey answered.

"I know I am going to regret asking this question," Ethan said as he took a gulp, "But why is the Dark Ranger's energy signature bad?"

"Because," Hailey said typing in the numbers one more time to make sure they were correct, "Not only is the Dark Ranger's power increased sense your last fight with him… but it is unstable."

"What do you mean unstable," Tommy asked.

"Pretty much… he is a big nuclear bomb waiting to go off," Hailey replied.

Before anyone could say anything Conner came busting into the room, "You guys might want to take a look at this," Conner said as he turned on the news.

The rangers all stared at the TV in shock, "You weren't kidding about unstable were you?"

"Oh my god," Andrew quietly said as they all watched the news report in horror, reading the title of the report on the bottom of the screen… DARK RANGER ATTACKING CITY!!

**Middle of Reefside**

The Dark Ranger simply waved his arm as the energy leveled building after building in his path. Though the Dark Ranger had always been powerful, being the single handed destroyer of a world was new even to him. "You see my power," The Dark Ranger yelled attracting the attention of anyone who was brave enough to stay in the area, "Unlimited power,"

As the Dark Ranger continued on his rampage of destruction he stopped seeing a news chopper in the air, "Don't hide from me," The Dark Ranger said as if the person he was talking to was in the helicopter, "I will continue to destroy this city until you come out and face me."

It was then that the Dark Ranger realized that his message had already been delivered and there was no real reason to keep the news chopper around any longer. Raising his hand he yelled out, "Dark Energy Orb," As a blast hurled towards the news chopper destroying it instantly, and killing everyone in side.

**Tommy's Basement**

"We can't just let him destroy the city," Ethan said after seeing the news report.

"I agree," Hailey said printing out the most recent read out's, "But this is a whole new ball game… the Dark Ranger is more powerful this time… more dangerous."

"Yea," Kira said chiming in with her opinions, "How exactly did that happen, I thought he weakened him… not made him stronger."

"I…" Hailey started hoping that something would come out that sounded like an answer, "I don't know… I can't explain why or how is energy got so powerful."

"Andrew," Kim said as they all turned there heads to see if Andrew had any insight, "You have got to have some idea about how this happened."

"Yea," He began wishing that he didn't have the answer while he continued, "He was always this powerful… he isn't holding back anymore."

The Dino Rangers stood around unable to believe the words they were hearing, the Dark Ranger had been the most powerful, evilest enemy that any of them had ever seen. Now to hear that every time that he had defeated them was nothing more than him toying around with them put moral in the gutter. "So this is his full power," Conner asked.

"Yea… I mean I have never gauged it before… but I would be willing to put money on yes." Andrew said confirming every one's worst fears… that this fight was no holds bare.

Suddenly Andrew's dream started playing through his head again; the graves, the feeling of loss, the pain. He could feel his chest tightening up on him just thinking about it all. "I am sorry I need to get some water," Andrew said as he quickly made his way up stairs.

"Maybe I should," Kira started to say before Tommy cut her off.

"No… I think I should talk to him," Tommy said as he made his way up the steps after Andrew.

**Tommy's Bathroom**

Andrew splashed water on his face as the dream replayed right in front of his face,

_Flashback_

"_Where am I," Andrew asked as he walked around the dismal grounds._

"_You know where you are," The voice said, "You've always known."_

"_Who said that… show yourself," Andrew demanded._

"_I am that horrible thought in the back of your mind… I am the fear in your eyes… I am truth," the voice said still leaving his body hidden._

"_I don't know what you are talking about," Andrew replied looking over the scenery trying to figure out where he was and how he got there._

"_Follow that cold feeling in your soul," _

_Andrew walked forward until he saw 5 hand made tombstone's, "No, this can't be, I can't be back here," Andrew pleaded as he got down on his knee's to read the names._

_Kira Ford, Ethan James, Conner McKnight, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver…_

"_How can this be," Andrew said backing away from the tombstones, "They aren't dead."_

"_You know how this can be," The voice said finally revealing himself, "You have always known."_

_Andrew turned around to see the last person he would have expected, "Mat, but why are you here… and how are they dead," Andrew said more confused than ever._

"_There not dead… yet," Mat said as he started to walk back into the shadow's, "And I'm not Mat."_

_End Flashback_

Andrew looked at his face in the mirror and was startled to see Tommy standing behind him; "You always sneak up on people like that," Andrew asked wiping off his face with the towel.

"I do when they run out of a room like you did," Tommy said concerned about Andrew, "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"The Dark Ranger is too powerful… I am worried about fighting him." Andrew said trying to avoid Tommy's eyes.

"Andrew," Tommy said moving to stand next to Andrew, "I have known you for a while now… you have lived in my house and you feel like the son that I never had… and in all of that time, I have never known you to be afraid to fight anyone."

"There is a first time for everything,"

"Are you afraid to fight him," Tommy said putting his on Andrew's shoulder, "Or are you afraid of us fighting him?"

There wasn't much that Andrew could say… Tommy was right. "You guys are the closest thing I have had to a family in a long time…and I just have this feeling that if you fight him… that you will lose."

"That maybe Andrew," Tommy said leaning against the wall, "But we are all rangers… and that means that we have to try… we are a team… all of us."

"I know, but…"

"No buts… we are a team, and all of us are going to get through this."

Andrew started to smile thinking about what Tommy had just said. Tommy then started to head out of the bathroom and then turned his head, "But we are going to need your help… you in?" Tommy said.

"Yea," Andrew replied as he and Tommy started to head back towards the basement.

**Tommy's Basement**

"We out number him… I say we hit him with everything we have." Conner said as the team bounced around ideas.

"You heard Hailey," Kira quickly added in showing the error of Conner's plan, "The Dark Rangers power is unstable."

"And on top of that," Ethan began to say before Kim finished his thought.

"We are already one ranger down from the last time we fought him." Kim said as they all stood around the room thinking of a way to stop the Dark Ranger from destroying the city.

"We will think of something guys," Tommy said as he and Andrew walked back down to the basement, "We just need more time."

"We don't have more time," Andrew said as he went to the center of the room, "Every second we sit here and talk about it, the Dark Ranger is destroying more of the city."

"Well then," Conner said annoyed at what Andrew was implying, "I suppose you have an idea to handle the Dark Ranger."

"I do," Andrew said as he made his way to Hailey's main computer, "We know where the Dark Ranger is and we know what he wants…"

"No offense Andrew… but we know that already. Where is the plan in all this?" Ethan said as they all gathered around Andrew.

"I say we give him exactly what he wants," Andrew said as he moved his hand towards the keyboard stealthy.

"But he wants you, Andrew…" Kira said stating the obvious.

"No way," Tommy said already knowing where Andrew was going with his line of thought, "I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself like that."

The others all agreed with Tommy as they started to bounce around more ideas. "Sorry guys," Andrew said as he pulled an access card out of the terminal and started running towards the door as it started to shut, "But I think I will be going with my idea."

Conner tried to stop Andrew, but was unable to catch him before he got out of the room. Hailey quickly pulled up Andrew's communicator to talk to him, "What do you think you are doing Andrew," Hailey said angered by Andrew's action.

"I have to do this," Andrew said standing on the other side of the steel door.

"Don't do this Andrew," Kira said with tears forming in her eyes, "You'll be destroyed…"

"Probably," Andrew said as he fought back tears of his own, "But at least you all will be safe… because I don't care if it is my last act on this Earth… I will bring down the Dark Ranger with me."

Tommy looked at Hailey, "Can you open that door," Tommy asked.

"He activated an emergency lock down…" Hailey said while she worked on the computers, "I can deactivate it… but it is going to take some time."

"How much time," Conner asked eager to stop Andrew from playing maunder.

"Give our take… half an hour," Hailey said as the others faces showed nothing but disappointment.

"Andrew…" Kira said trying to convince her boyfriend to stop this insanity, "You can't do this… I love you."

"I know," Andrew said over the PA, "And that is why I have to do it… I will never forget any of you… Black Knight… over and out,"

The rangers stood there stunned silent, Kira in Kim's arms crying as Andrew walked to fight the Dark Ranger. "He can't do this," Kira said as she continued to cry.

"Hailey," Tommy said before Hailey cut him off.

"I know Tommy…" She replied as she continued to frantically work on the computer, "I am working as fast as I can."

**Middle of Reefside**

"Come on you coward," The Dark Ranger yelled as he blasted another building in the ruins of his devastation, "Fight me!!"

The Dark Ranger kept walking forward hoping to lure Andrew out for a fight, "I will continue to destroy this city till you show your face… I swear to you I will destroy this entire city… this entire world to bring you out."

"That won't be necessary," The Black Knight said as he stepped in front of the Dark Ranger, "What do you want Dark Ranger?"

The Dark Ranger only stared at the Black Knight, "You… just you,"

"You want me… you got me Dark Ranger,"

--

The end of the first story is near, and you all have been great readers, i am starting work on the sequel but i am looking for someone that i can bounce ideas off of ect... so if you are interested let me know. And thanks to all who have supported this fic


	23. Between Light and Dark, Part 2

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARK, PART 2**

**Middle of Reefside**

"I have to admit… I didn't think you were going to show," The Dark Ranger said facing his opponent.

"Glad I could disappoint you," Andrew replied drawing his sword.

"No…" The Dark Ranger said raising his hand, "No weapons… just you and me."

"If that is the way you want it," Andrew said throwing his sword to the ground, "Your turn."

The Dark Ranger unsheathed his blade and threw it to the ground, "Happy," The Dark Ranger asked.

Without another word Andrew and Dark Ranger charged each other. They came together fist blazing at each other. Andrew had to use all of his speed to avoid the Dark Ranger's fist, landing a punch in whenever he could. Even when he blocked the vicious onslaught from the Dark Ranger he could feel the force of his strikes.

"What's wrong Black Knight," The Dark Ranger asked sensing Andrews worry, "You didn't think that this was going to be easy, did you?"

Andrew blocked out the Dark Ranger's mocking words and continued to focus on the fight at hand. What terrified Andrew the most was the fact that the Dark Rangers speed was just as fast as his… if not faster. _How did he get this powerful… I can't keep avoiding his punches forever, _Andrew thought to himself.

BOOM!!

Andrew went flying going through the wall of a nearby building. Andrew got up as quickly as he could, but he realized that the city was no place for this fight and if they kept this up much longer innocent people were going to get hurt. "Is that all you have Dark Ranger," Andrew yelled trying to anger the Dark Ranger, "I have been hit harder by Tyrannodrones."

After making his statement Andrew quickly ran hoping to lure the Dark Ranger away from Reefside and towards somewhere isolated so that his focus could be on the fight and not innocent people.

"You're not getting away from me that easily," The Dark Ranger said quickly following his nemesis.

**Tommy's Basement**

"Hailey, we got to get out there." Kira said watching the fight from the monitors in the basement.

Hailey paid little to no attention to Kira and continued working on the doors, hoping that she could turn off the lock down protocol early. "Hailey… did you hear me… we need to get out of here." Kira said again, this time agitating the already frustrated Hailey.

"Back off," Hailey snapped as she turned her chair away from to computer and towards Kira, "I know this must be killing you… but you breathing down my next won't help me get the work done any sooner. You know what will though… leaving me alone to do my work."

Kira headed back towards the others, partially angry that Hailey snapped at her, but mostly because she knew that Hailey was right. "Trent still isn't picking up," Ethan said as Kira got back to the group.

"Don't even bother," Kira said mildly shocking everyone, "Even if we got a hold of him he is still on the other side of the country… it would take at least a day… and I don't think Andrew can wait that long."

The others were stunned into silence, but after watching the fight so far they were all thinking the same thing. Some how the Dark Ranger had gotten more powerful than any of them could have ever dreamed, more powerful than Andrew. "No…" Kim said grabbing her phone, "I won't let us think like that…"

"Who are you calling Kim," Tommy asked.

"Dr. Mitchell… Dana," Kim answered while she waited for Dana to pick up.

The others sat realizing that they should have the same attitude as Kim has. "She is right," Conner said breaking the silence, "This year we have gone through more than I ever thought possible... and we are still here. And I have to believe that if we can survive all of that… well… then… Andrew can survive this."

The others sat contemplating Conner's heartfelt words, until Kim rejoined the group, "Well even if he gets hurt, in… a half hour we will have a doctor on hand to help."

Kira sat up and gave Kim a hug, and quietly whispered in her ear, "Thank you… Thank you so much Kim."

Kim didn't say a word but just returned the hug to Kira, hoping that everything would be ok… for all of there sakes.

**Gravel Pit**

THUMP!!

Andrew landed on the ground after receiving a devastating front kick from the Dark Ranger. _Hold it together Andrew… they are all counting on you,_ Andrew thought as he forced himself up off the ground. The Dark Ranger charged Andrew again landing three punches and then another kick which sent Andrew to the ground again.

"What is that… two ribs of yours I have broken," The Dark Ranger said as Andrew once again dragged himself up off the ground, then the Dark Ranger delivered three more vicious kicks to his mid section, "three, four, five ribs… sorry."

It was taking every ounce of strength that Andrew had to hold his morph. He could barely stand let alone fight anymore, but that wasn't stopping him from throwing as many punches or kicks as he could. Pulling together some strength Andrew threw three round house kicks followed by a right hook, which did little more than send the Dark Ranger back a few steps. "You disappoint me Andrew," The Dark Ranger said laughing at Andrew attempt of an offense, "I really did expect better from you."

Andrew could feel the fight slipping away from him; _I need time to regroup_ Andrew thought as he tried to jump up to the ledge of the gravel pit.

BOOM!!

Andrew was sent flying to the ground as rubble and small boulders from the blast hit him dead on. "You didn't really think that I would let you escape again… did you?" The Dark Ranger said moving to the rubble covered Black Knight.

_It can't end like this… it just can't,_ Andrew thought trying to get to his feet to defend himself from the Dark Ranger's next attack.

**Tommy's Basement**

"I can't watch this anymore," Kira said turning her head from the monitors in tears.

They all felt the same way; all they could do was sit there and watch as Andrew fought a losing battle against the Dark Ranger. "This sucks," Conner said kicking the table in frustration, "We have to be able to do something… we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Conner," Tommy said trying to calm the situation the best he could, "We are doing all we can for now… Dr. Mitchell will be here within the next twenty minutes and then…"

"Andrew doesn't have twenty minutes…" Conner yelled out interrupting Dr. O, "He needs help now."

There was no arguing with Conner's point… he was right. Hailey continued frantically to deactivate the lock down protocols. "Any luck yet Hailey," Ethan said coming up next to Hailey.

"Unfortunately not…" Hailey said frustrated that she was still no closer to opening the doors then she was 20 minutes ago, "I created a lock down in case we ever needed it… I never thought…"

"This isn't your fault…" Ethan said knowing where Hailey was going with this, "Andrew would have found a way to fight the Dark Ranger alone with or without the lock down system."

"I know…" Hailey answered as she started back to work on the computer.

"You will figure it out Hailey, you always do."

**Mesagog's Island Fortress**

"I will have his hide for this," Mesagog said as he looked over the ruins of his lab, "If he thinks that he can discard me like that… I will show him real power."

Mesagog roared in fury remembering the dark energy orb that the Dark Ranger sent at him after he decided to rethink there partnership. The Dark Ranger left Mesagog for dead and then tore apart his lab in anger. "Who is there," Mesagog yelled as he saw a cloaked figure out of the corner of his eye.

Slowly Mesagog went to investigate the figure he saw, "I know you are here somewhere… COME OUT NOW!!" Mesagog roared infuriated that there was an intruder in his lab.

CLICK!

Mesagog quickly turned around to see a man shrouded in a black cloak standing right in front of him. "What do you want," Mesagog asked preparing to strike, after the man did not answer he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!"

The figure just stood there, after another ten seconds Mesagog became angered at the disrespect this fool was showing him and charged at him with all of his might. The figure easily dodged and side stepped all of Mesagog's attacks. Then with a quick elbow the cloaked figure sent Mesagog back a step.

"I can't be defeated…" Mesagog began to say before the figure raised his hand, sending lightning turning Mesagog into dust.

The figure stood there as all that was left was a man in a black suit, "Thank you," The man said getting to his feet, "I knew someone would come for me… and save me from that mon…"

The man stood there in shock as he looked down to see a knife in his gut, "Why…" The man asked as he fell to the ground gasping for breathe.

The cloaked figure moved to through the ruins of the lab searching for a tube that held something he wanted. It took a few minutes, but finally the figure found the item he was looking for. Without saying a word the man pulled out a small device and pressed a button then did nothing but throw it to the ground.

The device started blinking quicker and quicker as the cloaked figure teleported away…

KA-BOOM!!

**Gravel Pit**

The fight between the Dark Ranger and Black Knight had turned from a fight of martial arts to an all out brawl. The Dark Ranger would throw a barrage of punches and kicks which Andrew would take only to return fire with attacks of his own. Though Andrew was battered and beaten from the damage he had suffered throughout the fight he still stood toe to toe with the Dark Ranger.

"Time to end this," The Dark Ranger said as he launched a close range blast right at Andrew sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

Before Andrew could even get up again the Dark Ranger delivered another powerful kick to Andrew's gut. Slowly Andrew attempted to return to his feet, until his Black Knight powers failed him. The Dark Ranger quietly laughed as Andrew de-morphed in front of him and fell to the ground.

"I-I…. I can't give… up," Andrew said trying to force his body to get up, "You can't give… up."

Hard as he tried, Andrew couldn't get up again. The Dark Ranger just stood there mocking his fallen opponent. All Andrew could think about was his friends; Kira, the Dino Rangers, The Crystal Force… all of them.

_YOU CAN DO IT ANDREW,_ a man's voice echoed through Andrew's head.

_DON'T GIVE UP… NEVER GIVE UP, _another voice echoed.

Andrew started to feel a second wind come upon him, _KEEP GOING,_ the voice echoed as Andrew continued to his feet. "Are you ready for another beating," The Dark Ranger said as he started a march towards Black Knight.

"You're the one that is going for a beating… BLACK KNIGHT, RANGER FORM!!" Andrew yelled as his ranger form came back to him.

"Didn't you try this already," The Dark Ranger said feeling supremely confident in the victory at hand.

Andrew smiled through his helmet, and then raised his right hand to the air, "BLACK KNIGHT, VALOR FORM!!"

The Dark Ranger went back a step as the Black Knight transformed in front of his eyes. The Black Knight gauntlets expanded to his gloves and both had a golden blade coming out of them, his helmet top turned into a crown top, and the boots turned into a knights armor boot.

"Time to end this fight… right here… right now," Andrew said as he quickly charged towards the Dark Ranger.

The Dark Ranger tried to dodge the best he could, but the Black Knight moved so quickly that eventually he was able to land five blade strikes in a row. "How… how can this be," the Dark Ranger said feeling the pain from the Black Knight's strikes.

The Black Knight kept on the attack landing blow after blow causing the Dark Ranger to lose ground.

"VALOR BLADES…. FULL POWER… FULL STRIKES!!" The Black Knight yelled as his blades started glowing and he jumped in the air.

"… This can't be happening," The Dark Ranger said the twin blades landed on his shoulders him sending him plummeting to the ground.

Andrew stood there staring at his beaten enemy, "Looks…" The Dark Ranger said feeling his life fading from him, "Looks… like… you win."

"Looks like it," Andrew replied powering down to regular Black Knight mode.

"I… I… I will miss…our… battle," The Dark Ranger replied as his last breath left him.

**Tommy's Basement**

The ranger's stood there in shock; the battle was over… the Dark Ranger was no more. "I think… I think we won," Ethan said staring at the monitor dumbfounded.

Kira had a tear falling down her face as they all started cheering, after all these months the fight was finally over… the Dark Ranger was no more. They all started hugging each other glad that this enemy was no more, but more importantly… there friend was safe.

"Guy," Hailey said hating to break the good vibe, "We have a problem,"

"What Hailey," Tommy asked as he moved towards the screen to see what Hailey was talking about, "Oh no,"

"Will someone please tell us what is going on," Kira asked worried about what the newest bad news was.

"The Dark Ranger energy… the unstable energy… it's going to blow," Hailey said as she tried to pull up Andrew's com link to warn him of the impending blast, "And destroy every living thing in the area."

"Andrew," Hailey yelled after she pulled up his com link, "You need to get out of there… the Dark Ranger is going to blow."

"I know," Andrew said in a timid and weak voice.

"But… if you don't get out of there you will…" Kim said not being able to finish the sentence.

"I know… but… nothing can stop that now," Andrew said over the PA.

Hailey saw the energy levels reaching near critical, "Andrew please… try and run, and at this range… there is no way you can survive." Hailey pleaded with Andrew trying to give him at least some chance.

"Sorry guys… got to go now," Andrew said as all of his friends stood in horror of what was about to happen, "See you on the other side."

BOOM!!

The screen went static, "Andrew…" Kira said hoping to hear some response, "Andrew… are you there,"

"Kira…" Kim said trying to comfort Kira after what had just happened, "He's gone sweetie."

Everyone was fighting back the tears of losing there friend, none of them wanted to hear that statement. Kira just stood there in total disbelief as everyone else swarmed around her trying to make her feel better. "No…" Kira said grabbing her coat, "I don't accept that."

Kira made her way to the door when Hailey reminded her, "Sweetie… the door is still on lock down for another fifteen minutes."

Kira acted like she didn't hear a word that was said to her and stood face to face with the door. Then Kira focused all the rage and anger in her body towards that door and let out the most powerful scream she could. The scream went on for about ten seconds till the door went flying off the hinges. Kira quickly made her way out of the basement to help Andrew.

"Dude," Ethan said as he and Conner went to follow Kira, "Let's never piss Kira off again… ok?"

**Middle of the Ruins of the Gravel Pit**

The Dino team arrived around the same time as Dana's team did.

"Andrew," Kira screamed echoing the other screams in the area, all of them hoping to find there friend alive, but none of them thinking they would.

"Andrew," Kira yelled again as she started to dig in the ground, praying that something would turn up.

"Kira," Ethan said from behind her, "I think we need to brace ourselves for the possibility that Andrew… that there isn't anything to find."

Those words tore at Kira's very soul; though she had thought them herself hearing someone else saying them made them all the more true. "He… he has to be…" Kira sobbingly said as she went into Ethan's arms, "He can't be gone… I never got to say good bye."

"We found him," A male voice from Dana's team said as they all came together to see Andrew being put into the Lightspeed ambulance, "Do you still have medical facilities at you house Tommy," Dana asked as they started there treatment on Andrew.

"Yea," Tommy said still shocked that Andrew had a pulse.

"Good we will meet you there," Dana said as she turned all of her attention towards the battered and beaten Andrew, "Let's move… you know where we got to go."

The Dino Rangers stood there as the ambulance made its way to Dr. O's house.

"Hang in there Andrew," Kira said quietly as the others started towards Dr. O's jeep, "Hang in there for me."

**Tommy's Kitchen**

The rangers stood in the kitchen waiting for Dr. Mitchell to come up with some news about Andrew. "How much longer do you think they will be down there," Conner asked scared for his friend.

"I don't know Conner… I guess as long as they need to." Tommy answered.

"Is it good that they have been down there that long," Kira asked scared for the answer, "I mean it has to be good right…"

"Well at least we know that he is still alive." Kim said trying to comfort Kira.

"Yea," Ethan added, "And you know Andrew… tough guy there… I am sure he will be fine."

They all stood in the kitchen again in silence waiting for the door knob to turn to bring news of there friends condition. They all turned there heads when they heard the door knob turn and saw Dana come through the door. "How is he," Tommy asked.

"Well… we were able to stabilize him…" Dana said until Kira cut her off.

"Thank god… I have to go see him," Kira said as she ran through everyone to the basement.

"Kira…" Dana said trying to stop the young yellow ranger.

"Let her go," Tommy said as Dana was about to say something else.

"But Tommy, she…"

Tommy interrupted her again, "I know… but she needs to see him… let her have that." Tommy said as the others stood around waiting to hear what Dana had to say.

"Let her have what… you said you stabilized him," Conner said fearing the next words.

"We did… but… there was too much damage. The Black Knight powers were probably the only reason why he survived the blast… I mean maybe if we had gotten to him sooner…" Dana said until Kim interjected.

"What are you saying," Kim asked holding back the tears.

"There is nothing we can do for him…" Dana said as they all stared at the door way dreading her words, "It won't be long now."

**Tommy's Basement**

"Hey Andrew," Kira said as she sat next to him, "They say that you are stabilized… so that is good."

Kira ran her hand through his hair, hoping that would wake him up. "I guess you aren't ready to wake up… why you had to go off by yourself like that." Kira said holding back her tears.

"Not that I am surprised… I… I always knew that you would. I just never thought you would get hurt this bad; I love you so much… I just don't want to lose you."

Andrew opened his eyes to see Kira sitting right next to him, seeing his eyes opened brought hope to Kira. Unfortunately that hope soon vanished as his eyes closed again and an alarm went off from the machines he was hooked up to. "Someone… someone get down here… please," Kira pleaded as Dana and some of her associates went to work on Andrew.

"Get the crash cart," Dana ordered as one of her assistants brought it to her, "Ok… charging… CLEAR!"

Dana stood back to see if there was any change in Andrew. "No changes… stand back… CLEAR!"

The heart monitor was still at a constant beep, "No… no, no, no… charging paddles… CLEAR!"

Kira was filled with grief as the watched the medical teams try to bring Andrew back with no prevail. "This can't happen," Kira whispered to herself as Dana turned her head to the clock on the wall.

"Time of death… eleven fifteen a.m.," Dana sadly said as they moved away from the former shell of Andrew.

--

One last chapter to go... still looking for a person that i can bounce ideas off of for the sequel. Please put in comment if you are. Also GinaStar, why do you want to kill me?


End file.
